Team AMBR: Finding Redemption
by Mojo1586
Summary: The story of Team AMBR, consisting of a former criminal trying to overcome his violent past, a sadistic Faunus with immense power she can barely even control, a chatty rogue with a chip on his shoulder and a big gun, and a silent girl looking for answers to questions even she fears to find. Will they succeed together...maybe, but they'll take on anything that says otherwise [OC/?]
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone, this is a sort of alpha story I'd been fleshing out alongside Lost Memories, New Horizons but never really wrote anything for it until recently and if it gets a good reaction I'll continue it alongside the other story. It'll feature the same OCs and created locations but with different backgrounds and in Joel's case, different abilities so if you see similarities they are intentional, like an AU to my AU. I do not own RWBY, its characters or storyline, all OCs are mine or other's influence while the rest belongs to Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth Productions, I don't own this property. Enjoy**

A NEW BEGINNING

**_-Joel Ambrose-_**

"God I hate this dream..."

"Come on Mom, how much longer is this going to take?" I whispered in an exasperated voice as the councilman droned on in the same boring monotone he'd had for the last hour now. "I've only got a week off from Aegis you know."

My mother sighed in the seat next to me, shaking her head before turning to face me, "Joel, this ceremony is big for your father, don't slouch, and..." She reached out grabbing at knot I'd made of my tie, "learn to straighten one of these things will you; it's a suit not a noose."

"Seriously though, is it supposed to go this long?" I grumbled under my breath as the man started on some tangent about honor and...the weather!? Does this guy even remember what he's going on about at this point!?

"It actually was supposed to be done a half hour ago." She smiled working out the knot. "Just bear with it like your brother." She gestured next to me where my little brother sat silently gazing at the speech behind a pair of sunglasses. "He's not complaining."

"That's cause he's asleep." I said grinning waving a hand in front of his face getting no response. "Want me to wake him up?"

"No, just leave him; frankly he has the right idea." She said resignedly, leaning back into her seat. "Someone should be...ah there we are." As she spoke an attendant ran forward, shepherding the aging official away from the podium, much to the relief of everyone present. A portly man in a pinstripe suit stepped forward rubbing two meaty hands together.

"Thank you, councilor for that riveting speech, I'm sure none here will ever forget it. Now as you all know we are here to honor the efforts of Bastion's police force, whose tireless efforts alongside our hunters has led to the capture and imprisonment of yet another White Fang cell trying to gain a foothold in our city." He paused for a second, letting the applause quiet before continuing, "Special commendation goes to the man responsible for leading the task force, a man whose service will not go unanswered." The man smiled widely, gesturing back as my father stood up straightening his dress uniform, face beaming as he stepped forward. "Sergeant Thomas Ambrose, our city needs more men like you."

"Thank you sir..." Dad bowed his head, "but it was a team effort, and the assistance of our hunters was most appreciated." He glanced over to where we were seated, shooting mom a quick smile.

"That may be, but as the man who put it all together your superiors and I feel you deserve a fitting reward, Lieutenant Ambrose." The speech and everything else was worth it to see the shock on dad's face as applause rose from all corners of the room.

"Thank you Sir I-I don't know what to say." He stammered out weakly as he shook the man's hand.

"Say yes so we can all finally get at the food." That got more than enough sentiment from the rest of the audience. A short time and a few unscheduled press photos later found me sitting at a pristine white table watching my parents socialize as hundreds milled about the extravagant ball room set aside for the award banquet. They deserved a party; both had been stressed for months during this whole investigation.

"Is that...can't be, Joel Ambrose! Hello my boy!" I spun around to see the large man who had spoken walking towards me followed by a small girl with black hair streaked with blue looking back at me with pink eyes behind a pair of horn rimmed glasses.

"Mayor Corbell." I leapt up clumsily, trying to smooth out my clothes. "It's good to see you. Hey Nat, didn't know you were here." I waved at the girl who smiled back warmly.

"Please Joel let's not stand on ceremony, it's Nathan. It's been months, Natalie's been filling me in on your progress at Aegis but she didn't mention how big you were getting." The man clapped me on the back, looking me up and down. Natalie shrugged, shooting me an apologetic look. "Taking after your father in that regard I see."

"With how small I was, I had to be due for a growth spurt at some point." I laughed nervously, scratching the back of my head awkwardly

"Only a second year and already racking up a kill count!" He went on. Iron grip on my shoulder. "Just like your mother, a future hero of Remnant!"

"It was only a pack of Beowolves. It was nothing too special." I shrugged, "Anyone with training could have managed it."

"Well that's a pack of Grimm more than I've ever hunted, aye Natalie. Why, you must tell me the story, how you..."

"Calm down dad..." Natalie interrupted pulling him off me, grabbing hold of my arm in the process, "you two can catch up later, Joel let's go dance."

"Yes yes of course." Nathan chortled, "Enjoy the festivities you two, it is your break." He winked at me slyly before adding, "Just keep your hands where I can see them."

"Dad!" She shrieked; face reddening as she pulled me away into the throng of people on the dance floor. "Sorry about him." She muttered quietly as she guided my hands into position.

"He's fine." I laughed, desperately trying to remember how to waltz as we started moving. "My dad's just as bad with that sort of thing. Ah...sorry if I get your feet, still a little awkward at this."

"Just let me lead." She replied smiling, "How is it that you fight so well but when it comes to dancing, that's beyond you?"

"No idea, but hey I'm making the attempt." I glanced back at my parents still talking with what must've been friends from work before focusing on the very pretty girl in front of me wearing a strapless silver dress, feeling my cheeks redden. "You look nice, I like the dress." I added quickly.

"Thanks..." She looked down blushing slightly, wait she's blushing that's good right, "You look good too."

We danced for a few more minutes before heading out to a deserted table on the edge of the room, grabbing some food off a Faunus waiter's tray. "Enjoying the party?"

"Could have done without the speech at the start but I think it's come out alright."

I leaned back in the chair next to her, stretching out my sore feet. "Thank your dad for me, will you." I hesitated for a second before continuing. "Sorry I've been a bit scarce since the hunting trip...things have been pretty hectic."

"It's alright." Nat sighed, she's leaning on me now, when did...? "I did sort of drop that on you. Thought I might've scared you off."

"It wasn't too much of a shock in retrospect..." I could face down a charging Ursa but yet THIS was somehow more terrifying, "We were fast friends, I helped you with your gift, you never gave me shit about being my mom's son and how I need to live up to her glory." Arm's over her shoulder now, I could smell her perfume.

"You know I never did get an answer." She'd taken off her glasses and her face was now dangerously close, eyes staring deep into mine. "It's rude to leave a girl hanging Joel."

"Well, that's no good." I grinned leaning forward as an explosion blew through the room.

* * *

"Ah!" I was jolted awake as the armored van ran over another pothole, sending my head crashing into the wall. "Shit..." I muttered rubbing my head gingerly. I had to lean forward awkwardly to reach the bruised area; the chain linking my handcuffs to the floor didn't have much slack and the itchy gloves and coveralls they had me wearing didn't help either.

"Finally awake are you?" One of the armored officers said dryly, looking me up and down. "We were going wake you earlier but it looked like you were having such a nice dream."

I sighed, leaning back against the hard wall, "Thanks…it usually starts well enough."

"Anyway we're only a few minutes out from Beacon." The one next to me, the one in charge judging by the sergeant's patch affixed on his shoulder said gruffly, chewing on the end of a thick unlit cigar. "You'll be their problem soon enough Ambrose."

"Aw but you guys have been so great." I said sarcastically, jingling the chain on my cuffs, "And to think here I believed we were actually bonding."

"Shove it, its cause of you the bruises on my ass have bruises." The one sporting a short mohawk across from me spat out, glaring my way. : Damn hunters have to put their stupid school in the middle of nowhere…"

"I don't see why I just can't be transported by air like the other new students? I mean I was the one that volunteered to attend." I pointed out to the van at large, cutting off the man's whining before he could gain momentum. "It's not like your all forcing me to do this."

The sergeant chuckled softly, "And let you on an internationally rated airship so you can escape and be well on the way to Vacuo within hours. Not a damn chance."

"Nah…Vacuo is wayyyy too hot for me, too many sandstorms, though I do hear Atlas has great weather this time of year." I winced as mohawk kicked me in the shin hard, "Joking, I'm joking…you do realize to take that airship I'd have to take on dozens of highly trained students, security personnel, and learn how to fly an airship that size all at once and unarmed, you guys are giving me a bit too much credit."

"Better more credit than not enough…" the sergeant looked down at his watch flashing a signal to his men, "never do know with you Trappers." The truck came to a slow stop, finally settling with a long hiss. A series of thumps rang out from behind the door, "Answer back." Mohawk nodded replying back with his own prearranged series of knocks, slamming his fist against the doors. It was all arranged beforehand, a knock and an answer, they don't get the right series of knocks in time then doors don't open. I guess the guy got it right because the door opened after about half a dozen clicks, blinding me as light poured into the confined space. Another click and a rattle as I felt the chain holding my cuffs fall to the floor, "Get up." A rough hand pulled me to my feet and shoved me out the door, sending me stumbling onto a neat cobblestone avenue.

I had to blink for a few seconds to clear up my eyes; months of low light had had its toll, though the view was definitely worth it. I couldn't help but whistle at the impressive sight; Beacon Academy loomed above me, its ramparts reaching high into the clouds, "Definitely bigger than Mom made it out to be."

"It does seem rather larger than life, doesn't it?" a calm voice spoke up from behind me, I turned around to find a pale middle aged man with gray hair in an suit leaning on an elaborate looking cane near the truck staring my way behind a pair of spectacles. Another stranger, a woman with light blonde hair tied back in a tight bun stood behind him chatting with the driver, nice looking in a mature sort of way. "I'm sure it must be a little jarring for you, especially after what you've been through these past few months.

"Professor Ozpin, Sergeant Johnson, Vytal Military Police Force. We've dropped the prisoner off as per your instruction." The sergeant saluted

"Thank you Sergeant, thank you for your men's hard work, I know it wasn't an easy trip." The man replied, nodding to each man in turn, "I'll be sure to make a note of this to your superiors, now please remove Mr. Ambrose's bonds."

"Sir I must protest...!" Johnson started but a quick glare from the woman silenced him quickly enough, instead nodding to mohawk and gesturing towards me, "Private, uncuff him!"

The man moved forward slowly, hand on a thin baton hanging off his belt, "No sudden moves filth." I just shrugged holding out my hands expectantly, giving him a small grin as he undid the cuffs. I spread my arms widely, stretching out my sore muscles and working out the kinks in my back that had accumulated during the trip. "Don't get to comfortable; I'm certain I'll be seeing you again real soon."

I massaged my knuckles nodding along absently before lashing out with an open palm, catching the unsuspecting guard full in the face snapping his head back with a crack. The man grabbed at his nose with a shocked squeal before a follow up sweep sent him to the ground in a moaning heap, I would've continued but the simultaneous clack of weapons being drawn gave me pause as I noticed laser sights dotting my clothes while the woman had a short riding crop in her hand. "Alright sorry…" I raised my hands up slowly, backing away from the whimpering guard, "guys been spitting in my food for months."

"Stand down Sergeant!" The professor, Ozpin, cried out stepping forward and bringing his cane down with a loud clap on the stone pavement, "collect your man and be on your way, you have my sincerest apologies. We will be sure to cover his medical expenses." Johnson sighed, moving forward and dragging the private to his feet, shooting me a last minute glare before making his way back to the truck with his men. "And you Mr. Ambrose…" he glanced back at me sternly, "I'd prefer it if you avoid repeating such actions in the future, unsanctioned acts of violence will not be tolerated at this establishment." The air suddenly felt somewhat colder as the man narrowed his eyes, a tightening pressure gripping my lungs.

"R-right sir understood." I finally stammered out, giving him a short nod. The professor nodded, gesturing for me to follow him inside the building, leading me through winding corridors and a few flights of stairs until we reached a large darkened room with no windows, looking frighteningly enough like an interrogation room. Ozpin entered the room, taking a seat behind the desk dropping a large pile of folders, I recognized a few of the files as transcripts and information likely concerning other students, namely those belonging to a…Ruby Rose if I was reading that right, must be some sort of prodigy for the headmaster himself to be taking interest. I sat in the seat across from him, the woman placing a glass of water in front of me that I greedily gulped down.

"Joel Ambrose, 18 years old…" the woman read methodically off her scroll in a measured tone, "born within the frontier city of Bastion to Thomas and Patrice Ambrose, attended Aegis Combat Academy with high marks until being caught up in a terror act instigated by the White Fang that claimed the lives of both his parents and over 200 people including Mayor Nathan Corbell." I must have tensed noticeably because she paused for a few seconds before continuing, "Noted as missing a shortly afterwards, later resurfaced as an agent, or by the common term "Trapper", of the Red Hand, a group formed by victims dedicated to eliminating the White Fang and its members by any means necessary."

"You want me to finish that for you?" I spoke up, cutting her off before she could move on and earning a sharp tsk in the process. "I'm guessing something along the lines of "Willingly surrendered himself to police custody promising information on the Red Hand in exchange for the full pardon of one of his accomplices, sentenced to life imprisonment without the possibility of parole" right?"

"Now Mr. Ambrose, let's get straight to the point…" Ozpin started affably, "I am Professor Ozpin, headmaster of this academy and this woman here is Glynda Goodwitch, my aid in charge of student affairs and one of your future teachers."

"I know. I've heard of you both over the years, you two are legends here in Vytal."

"And we've heard a great deal of you as well…" the hunter replied as Glynda placed a steaming mug of coffee in front of him, Í knew of your mother, Patrice was a fine woman and a fine huntress…" he took a quick swig, seemingly unaware of my clenched fists, "she didn't deserve to meet her end in such a way."

"Thank you sir but I didn't come here to discuss my mother…" I said, a note of bitterness entering my voice, "I would prefer to get to the matter at hand."

"As you wish, Glynda, please fetch the boy's effects."

"Right away professor." She adjusted her glasses, giving me a harsh glare before leaving the room.

"Forgive her, she was against bringing you here, said it was a danger to place you amongst the student population."

"It's alright, It's not like I can't see where she's coming from."

To be perfectly honest, many of those who know of this decision are against it as well…" The headmaster continued, "It took many of my connections with the Vytal government as well as more than a few promises to arrange your release from prison after only a mere five months."

"Which begs the question of why you chose to go through all this just so I could attend your academy?"

"I've always been a man who believed in second chances. Mr. Ambrose your abilities, if what we have on you is to be believed, are extraordinary for one your age. I find that such talent is better spent facing the Grimm rather than wallowing inside a jail cell. Before this however I do have some questions of my own that I wish to ask you."

"Ask away."

"Why did you surrender yourself to the police, and now that you are here, will any Faunus students be in danger because of you."

I contemplated the question, taking a few seconds to work out how I would describe my answer, it was obviously critical to me staying here. "I won't go into details…" I started, staring into the man's face trying to meet his gaze, "I've done a lot of bad things in the name of vengeance, and I left because I realized that that path made me into the very thing I was fighting to eliminate." I bowed my head ashamedly, "As for your other question, I never hated the Faunus; never blamed them for what the White Fang did like many of my comrades. Part of why I left was because the organization started to lose sight of the difference."

I leaned back in the chair as the blonde professor reentered the room carrying a cloth duffle bag under her arm. I accepted the bundle with a polite thank you, smiling internally as her expression softened somewhat.

"Good answer." The headmaster said with a warm smile, "Your weapons and equipment are all there along with what personal effects you had with you at the time of your capture…" Ozpin noted, pointing at the large bundle with a free finger, tapping away at a desk mounted scroll with the other, "We took the liberty of obtaining a new set of combat gear for you to use, for anonymity's sake of course."

"I appreciate it." I answered, surprised when Goodwitch produced a black metal half circle and held it out to me.

"Place this at your neck in the most comfortable way you can." The huntress ordered curtly. I hesitated for a second before bringing the circle up to just below my Adam's apple, drawing in a quick intake of breath as the circle latched on; stretching until it completely encircled my neck, each seam blending in perfectly leaving no indent visible.

"What the…!" I clutched at the strange device as it conformed to my necks shape.

"That is a tracking collar designed especially for Aura enhanced prisoners…" Goodwitch explained, keying in some figures to her scroll, I noticed a few biometrics pulsing rhythmically in time, "powered by your own Aura, the collar relays a signal directly to mine and the headmaster's scrolls giving us access to your current location and medical status allowing us to keep better track of you." She glanced up as I kept fiddling with it awkwardly, "It's nigh indestructible even with your semblance. That collar will only come off if we take it off or you die."

"All in all I would advise against making any sort of escape attempt with that collar functional." Ozpin added, setting aside his mug and leaning forward to rest on his hands."

"What? Is there a bomb set to blow my head off if I try to leave without permission?" I asked jokingly, poking at it, the strange device already feeling light as air and warmed to my temperature, if I'd had my eyes closed I probably wouldn't even notice it.

"Nothing so barbaric…" Ozpin gave me a reassuring grin, "if you try to escape we'll merely send Professor Goodwitch to collect you, in which case I'm certain you will wish the collar had an explosive in it."

I glanced up at the bespectacled woman, shivering slightly at the implication, note to self…do not screw with this woman. "I'll keep that in mind."

"Excellent, then let me be the first to welcome you to Beacon Academy." He stood up, holding out a hand towards me that I took, surprised at how strong his grip was, "I expect great things from you Joel, I look forward to working with you."

* * *

"Well this day hasn't gone as badly as I thought it would." I thought lazily to myself as I stepped out of the shower, staring at my reflection in the steam fogged mirror for the first time in what felt like months, actually it had been months. I ran a hand through my short cropped white hair, blue eyes watching as I pulled a razor from the kit Ozpin had given me with the other hand, quickly shaving off what dark stubble had built up. I glanced down at the scroll sitting on the counter next to me, the time showing that it was almost noon. "Other students should be showing up pretty soon." I sighed pulling out the gear the headmaster had provided.

Aside from two sets of the standard Beacon uniform, Ozpin had provided a pair of black jeans, a blue t-shirt, a short sleeve black hoodie along with a pair of fingerless gloves and combat boots. I also found a collapsible blue chest plate along with pairs of knee and elbow plate pads that I put on over the outfit. I did a few quick punches and stretches, finding that the armor did little to restrict my movements and would actually help considering my fighting style. Last but not least I pulled _Storm Circuit_ out from the side pocket, staring down at the two foot long tube, tracing the silver ridges spaced evenly along its length. The weapon had served me well enough against the White Fang; I only hoped it would handle Grimm just as effectively. Strapping the tube to my back using a thick sheath I also strapped two small rectangular dispensers to my sides on each hip.

Feeling satisfied with my appearance I left the bathroom, making my way to a small garden just outside the main building watching the fleet of airships nearing the school in tight formation. "Been awhile since my last first day of school…" I muttered under my breath shrugging as I made my way towards the nearest airship docking station, "might as well look like I came with everyone el…!" a loud explosion rang out from the direction of the station along the main entrance way where the rest of the first years were docking.

A twinge of panic shot through me, hand reaching for my weapon before I calmed myself down, judging by the length of the actual blast and color of the smoke it had been a small explosion, likely dust related, a weapon misfire perhaps. "Might as well check it out, might be fun." I ran the rest of the way, coming to a stop outside the school looking around, "I thought it was around here?" There were signs of scoring on the pavement but no sign of anyone who might have been involved except…"Hey you, up in the tree." I glanced up at where a girl sat up in a tree reading a book, though at the moment looking at me with a surprised look on her face. She was pale, with ebony black hair wearing shorts, a white undershirt topped with a black buttoned vest along with a pair of stockings that grew steadily more violet as they ran down her leg and a bow atop her head. What really hit me were the eyes however, amber like a cat's, almost glowing in the shadow cast by the overhanging branches.

"You noticed me?" She asked, sounding pretty impressed, I grinned, definitely a ninja this one.

"I have pretty senses." I replied walking up to the base of the tree, tapping my head "You wouldn't happen to know what happened, I heard an explosion and came running."

"Came running?" she said, a note of amusement in her voice this time, "Not a lot of people just come running towards explosions."

"I'm not a lot of people." I shrugged scratching the back of my head, "Sounds like you know what happened."

"Some girl in red was getting a lecture from Weiss Schnee herself about the dangers of dust when she sneezed, setting off some dust powder." The girl's eyes looked me up and down, settling on my face for maybe a second before she turned her gaze back to her book, "Weiss stormed off while the girl went somewhere with another boy, their probably at orientation now. "

"Thanks…" Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, the Red Hand had done a job for her father about a year before I'd been arrested that had involvedacting as her bodyguards. I actually spoke with the girl for a short time after one of her fencing practices. Bit arrogant that one, the conversation basically being, "You fight pretty well Miss Schnee." followed by, "Why the hell are you talking to me creep, just do your job.", "Mind if I ask your name?"

"Blake…Blake Belladonna." The ninja supplied, flipping a page absently, glancing up at me again.

"Joel Ambrose, well, I suppose I'll be seeing you?"

"Seems likely." She went back to her book, I knew enough about women to know this meant she was done talking and went on my way.

* * *

Night fell pretty quickly and I soon found myself camped out in the ballroom with the rest of the first years, sleeping on the floor in a tank top and shorts with my duffel as a pillow. From what I gathered we would all be completing some sort of initiation the next day or we wouldn't be able to stay at Beacon. "Which basically means jail again if I don't pass…yay." I groaned as I sat up, at this rate sleep wouldn't be happening. I noticed a bit of candlelight shining at the other end of the hall, careful to avoid the sleeping students I made my way across and was pleasantly surprised to see a familiar face reading by candle in a black yukata. "Hey."

"Hey." The ninja from earlier looked up from her book, "Joel, right? You aren't stalking me are you?"

"Nope, just weird coincidence I swear, I can go if you want." I turned to leave.

"No it's alright." She gestured to the spot next to her, "You can stay if you don't make too much noise okay?"

"Thanks." I sat down gingerly, pulling out my scroll along with a pair of ear buds, switching on one of the tracks I had downloaded a few hours before, head bobbing to the beat. We spent a few minutes like this, peaceful silence, I'd missed this. In prison it had been for the most part just me alone in a cell with nothing to do but exercise and meditate, and even that got boring after a while. It did teach me that you didn't have to speak to someone, sometimes just having people be present was enough.

A light tap broke me out of my reverie as I looked up to see girl with a wild mane of hair that seemed to glow in the dim light looking down at me with violet colored eyes while another smaller figure with black hair tipped with red highlights talking with Blake about her book. "Sup." She grinned, giving me an appraising look "Names Yang Xiao Long and that…" she indicated the girl next to her, "is my little sister Ruby". I just stared back and forth between them dumbly before snapping back to reality, Ruby?

"You all right, Joel?" Blake asked, a concerned look crossing her face. "You kind of zoned out through our whole conversation."

"Sorry." I said blushing slightly, "I tend to get wrapped up in my music sometimes, and it's been awhile since I've been able too just sit back and enjoy it."

"Haven't been able too?"

"Uh…" shit, Joel think, "It's just that I've been really busy with things lately and haven't had as much time as I would like to just sit and listen to it."

"Oh that's cool, I understand, like not being to the gym in a while." Yang nodded, Blake seemed satisfied with the answer to my relief. "So are you two friends?" Yang asked pointing between me and Blake. We glanced at each other before I answered for us.

"Not exactly, we just met today…I suppose an acquaintance is more accurate." Blake nodded in agreement, eyes darting back to her book."

"Really, I thought you two might have known each other you know like some dom-sub relationship going or something." She grinned evilly, pointing towards her neck. I reached up remembering the tracking collar I was still wearing. I'd actually somehow managed to forget it was there!

"It's just jewelry." I said quickly, blushing lightly, Blake remained stonily silent.

"Yang! You just can't say that to people!" the smaller girl said frantically, "It's rude!"

"My bad, little sis, my bad." Yang laughed loudly, patting Ruby on the head and ruffling her hair playfully.

"Anyway Joel this is the girl who you were looking for earlier." Blake said indicating Ruby.

"What? The one who exploded?"

"DOES EVERYONE KNOW ABOUT THAT!?" Ruby cried out, face matching her highlights. "IT WAS ANACCIDENT BUT SHE STILL YELLED EVEN AFTER I READ THAT STUPID PAMPHLET SHE GAVE ME!" She was getting louder, entire hall was going to wake if this kept up.

"Well Ruby, Yang it's been a plea…" Blake tried to calm her down however before she could finish…

"What is going on over here!?" An annoyed voice called out as a white haired girl in a pale nightgown stormed towards our group, "Don't you realize some of us are trying to sleep!?" Weiss Schnee hadn't changed much in the past year it seemed, I turned away slightly trying to stay out of her focus.

"OH NOT YOU AGAIN!" Yang and the heiress screamed simultaneously while Ruby tried to keep the peace, well…keep Yang from ripping off the heiresses head by the sound of it.

"Good night." I waved to Blake as she set her book aside with a sigh, reaching for the candelabra, "Thanks for letting me hang out."

""No problem." Blake blew out the flames, plunging the room into darkness with a last minute shriek from Ruby as I made my way off to bed.

* * *

"You! White hair by the locker!" A commanding voice called out from over my shoulder as I tightened the last strap on the chest plate, giving it a firm rap with my closed fist.

"Huh?" I looked over to see Weiss stalking towards me wearing a white vest and combat dress and a sword at her hip. She held a thick binder and pen in her arms with a serious expression on her face. I pulled _Storm Circuit _from inside, placing it on my back before shutting the locker quickly, turning to face her arms crossed. "Are you…talking to me?" I asked as the heiress stopped in front of me, standing to her full height which admittedly still put me more than a head above her.

"You were the boy hanging around with that one girl the other night, the one talking to those annoyances correct?" She stated more than asked, icy blue eyes staring into mine like daggers. It was unlikely that the girl remembered me from one short conversation over a year ago but it still had me on edge.

"If you mean Blake, Ruby, and Yang then yeah I am, Joel Ambrose." I replied hesitantly, leaning back against the locker, "Did you uh…want me for anything?"

"Yes my name is Weiss Schnee, heiress of the Schnee Dust Company…" she opened up her binder turning to a fresh page, pen primed in her free hand, "it is common knowledge that students at Beacon are placed into teams of four for the length of their time here. I have already secured Pyrrha Nikos as a teammate and am currently evaluating other students in this once in a life time opportunity." She finished haughtily.

"Pyrrha Nikos?"

"Yes, Pyrrha Nikos, top of her class at Sanctum, renowned for winning the Mistral Regional Tournament four years in a row setting a new all-time record."

"Oh right, isn't she the girl on the Pumpkin Pete's box?"

"Yes, yes she is…" Weiss almost growled "She and I will be partners."

"Sure, so Weiss…"

"Miss Schnee" she corrected quickly, cutting me off.

"Miss Schnee…" I amended quickly, "let me get this straight. You want to interview me to see if I'm good enough, by your standards, to be on your team?"

"Yes, was that not clear?"

"I shook my head shooting her an amused grin, "No, no I get it, so when do we do this interview, the initiations in an hour?"

"It's already started…" she said icily, hand already scribbling frantically on the piece of paper muttering under her breath, "observational skills are somewhat limited, asks questions…" she grit her teeth at that one, "What school did you attend before coming to Beacon?" she asked suddenly, shocking me into action.

"I attended Aegis Academy in the city of Bastion a while back, you hear of it?"

"Of course." She sounded as if she were offended I would even ask such a question, judging but what I've seen of her she probably was, "Subject has attended well known combat school, likely possesses requisite skill for membership but must account for tendency of Aegis students difficulty acting in groups or in a command structure."

"Subject, what…?" I began to ask before being cut off by another quick question.

"Do you have difficulty following orders from a superior?"

"Depends on the superior I suppose."

"Subject is unsure of answer…"

"Can you stop with the subject talk for a minute!?" I interrupted her annoyed now, yelping as she smacked the tip of my nose with the end of her pen before continuing to write.

"Aggressive and irritable when generalized, will have to be rectified if selected…" her eyes narrowed suddenly as she leaned in close to me, pulling my hand away from my nose, "Do I know you?" My heart froze but I kept my face calm, trying to give her a look of honest confusion.

"I don't know what you're talking about?" I lied quickly, giving her an innocent smile, "Why would I know you?"

"I'm not sure, it's just I could've sworn." Weiss muttered leaning back as I breathed an internal sigh of relief. "Now back to the next question, have you ever…" she was stopped by Glynda Goodwitch's voice ringing out over the loudspeaker.

"Would all first-year students please report to Beacon Cliff for initiation, again all first year-students report to Beacon Cliff immediately."

"Well gotta go, good luck on initiation." I said quickly, making my escape while Weiss was distracted, ignoring her calls for me to come back.

"Please, please don't let me end up on her team…" I muttered running pell-mell towards the cliffs, trying to ignore the fact that if I didn't pass this test my world would get a whole lot smaller.

"Each of you will be given teammates, today." Professor Goodwitch noted, staring intently at each of the assembled students lined up along the cliff on a series of stone platforms. The news sent a flurry of excitement rippling down the line except for a small squeak from Ruby. To be honest I didn't much care who my teammates were, I'd adjust and move on no matter who I was paired with.

"Getting paired with Yang or Blake might be nice…" I thought to myself glancing over at the girls in question, "as long as it isn't Weiss, I didn't think I could take that higher than thou attitude for very long." Judging from what the headmaster was saying, the first person I make eye contact in the forest would be my partner; from there it was just a matter of getting past the Grimm and retrieving a relic from a temple at the northern edge of the forest. The whole "instructors will not intervene" thing was a bit sketchy though not unexpected, Aegis had been full of sink or swim assignments when it came to Grimm hunting.

"Are there any questions?" Ozpin asked after finishing his speech, a blond haired boy in white plate armor raised his hand trying to get his attention.

"Yeah um…sir?" he said weakly, moving forward slightly.

"Good." Ozpin finished, ignoring the young knight completely, "Take your positions." I felt a slight rumble in the platform beneath me. Realizing what was about to happen I crouched down, drawing on my Aura for the first time in five months. I smiled widely as the world suddenly seemed so much clearer, more vibrant, and my body pulsed with raw energy. Blue arcs of electricity sparked to life across my body, kicking up dust and sending the students on the platforms next to me inching back in alarm. God I missed this.

I noticed Goodwitch staring at me, clearly making out a concerned look in her eyes as a red flash emanated from one of the screens on her scroll. "So she's going to be keeping an eye on me…well let's give her a show!" I thought gleefully as the platform jolted upwards, sending me flying through air as the forest flashed below me growing steadily closer.

"LET'S GO WILD!"

**_-END_**


	2. Chapter 2

**So I'm trying something new out with this chapter's dialogue, it's not a big change though. "-" indicates spoken, '****_italics_****' handles internal thoughts or observations. A friend showed me a Mass Effect fic ****_Mass Effect: Testament of the Last American Soldier_****by ****_Blade8821_**** that uses this format and I thought it was creative and would save me the trouble of having to awkwardly explain it's a thought. Anyway Enjoy and feel welcome to leave thoughts and comments.**

MEETING NEW ALLIES

**_-Joel Ambrose- _**

"OH CRAP!" I yelled, barely dodging some kind of bird as it blew past me, a distant squawk told me one of the other students hadn't been so lucky. _'Need to focus on my own situation right now_; I thought rapidly, grabbing _Storm Circuit _from its sling and spreading my arms and legs wide to slow my descent. "This was might suck a bit…" I grimaced twisting in mid-air aiming _Circuit _away from me as I keyed a button, releasing an 8 inch dagger from the tip of one side, another press sent the blade flying off trailing a thick woven silver fiber cord linking it to the tube. The blade embedded itself in a massive tree trunk with a loud thunk, my momentum carrying me in a circle around the tree; narrowly missing a few large branches until I jerked the weapon back, recalling the blade as the cord rewound itself, shredding deep furrows in the trunk and sending up sparks.

I was in free fall a short ways more, rolling onto the ground and coming up on my knees breathing heavily. After a few seconds I got to my feet shakily, dusting myself off and glancing back at tree with a mix of disbelief and pride. "That actually wasn't too bad really." I grinned moving to be on my way when my foot caught in a tree root just in front of me, tripping me up and sending me tumbling face first down a sharp hill, my Aura protecting me from any physical damage, though doing a lot less for my pride as I lay sprawled in a brightly lit clearing. "Okay, too confident…probably deserved that." I muttered to myself spitting out some dead leaves. "Have to get back in the swing of things." I heard a whoop of excitement and a large boom from above as a yellow blur flew above me laughing the whole way, '_Well there's Yang…'_

I gazed around at my environment intently, Ozpin had said there would be a great deal of Grimm in this forest and sure enough I noticed a pair of glowing red eyes staring back at me from the shadows, no make that three pairs as a group of Ursa trundled into the clearing in front of me, large monsters covered in black fur and bonelike spikes complete with the skull like mask all Grimm wore. I took a slow step back, a twinge of primal fear threatening to shoot through me as their eyes fell on me. I'd forgotten how intimidating it could be standing face to face with one of these things; I quickly suppressed it and pressed another switch on the weapon, watching as the weapon extended into a long staff tipped with a blade at either end. "Bring it!" I shouted out as they charged forward with a loud roar.

I ducked underneath the first one's paw, bringing the staff up in an arc upwards, grinning at the dull hiss and thump as the appendage fell to the ground behind me. The beast stumbled back with a howl of pain, stumbling back; one swipe later silenced the pitiful creature with a bloody gurgle. I aimed the staff, firing one of the blade wires into the tree, grasping tightly as the wire pulled me out of the way just as one of the other Ursa leapt at me. This rush...I'd forgotten what it felt like sitting in that cell, the feeling of letting loose after so long…I twisted in the air, hitting the tree feet first and using it as a board, rebounding towards the Ursa the had attacked. I mid-air I hit another switch on my weapon, _Circuit_ retracting again and spitting down the middle, forming two knives attached by a thin silvery wire. Cartwheeling in mid-air I slashed the back of the closest Ursa's neck, landing in a neat roll as the creature fell to the ground, "It's you and me big guy…" I stood up flicking off the trace amounts of blood before reconfiguring the weapon back into its storage mode and placing it back on my back. I held out a hand and flipped off the bear like monster with a wide smile on my face, "I swear I'll make it quick."

The beast stared at me hesitantly; probably weighing its options if it had half a brain. It charged forward suddenly, teeth flashing brightly. I dodged left, reaching down to thumb the dispenser on my belt, dislodging a small chip that extended into a thin throwing knife. The creature reared back to try again but I moved forward stabbing the dagger deep into its stomach, silver searing through the thick folds of fat and muscle like butter.

"I'm almost sorry for this; it's going to hurt a bit." I muttered, tapping into my Aura, feeling my hair stand on end as I discharged my Aura directly into its body, the Ursa jerked violently before falling backwards, body smoking lightly. I sighed, not bothering to retrieve the knife from the corpse, _'Probably fried anyway.'_ I shrugged looking down at my handiwork before a loud crash made me look up, it had come from a short ways away if my guess was right. Another student most likely and judging by the rapid firing they were up against some large odds or just plain trigger happy…

* * *

**_-Ozpin-_**

"How is our special student doing?" I asked Glynda, gazing out at the carpet of green beneath us. The students had encountered their first Grimm if the far off bangs of explosives and gunfire were any indication.

"I have a camera on him now and the collar is transmitting perfectly…" Glynda's scroll gave a short beep as she swiped the screen, "Seems he ran into an Ursa pack and removed them without much difficulty. A bit rusty it seems but I attribute that to the time spent imprisoned rather than personal ability."

"So he impressed you?" I said, shooting her a smug grin.

"I'll admit Professor…" she adjusted her glasses, giving me a stern glance; "your plan to enroll Mr. Ambrose isn't entirely without merit it seems however…" she gazed down at her scroll, eyes widening slightly, a tick that I didn't miss.

"What's wrong Glynda?"

"It seems Mr. Ambrose is on the move, perhaps responding to a conflict close by…" she began typing furiously at the scroll, "I'll see who the student closest to him is…hmm." She paused, eyes narrowing in obvious concern, "This might pose a problem."

"Oh?"

"It's Miss Argus." She noted, shaking her head slowly. "Incredible…"

"As I recall Glynda, you were against me accepting Miss Argus as well." I stated, actually shocked at this turn of events. "Fate does seem to have a strange sense of humor."

"You realize Miss Argus would've barely passed the psych review of her entrance examination professor if you hadn't spoken out for her…" Glynda shot back defensively, "but despite her…tendencies, there's still the matter of their compatibility if they meet up."

"Joel has given us his assurance that his past will not influence his behavior in regards to the Faunus…" I gazed back at the forest, noting a small black cloud in the distance, a fire?

"I'm not talking matters of race here professor!" she turned me around to face her, eyes set, "I'm talking about two of the most potentially dangerous students we've seen this year being put on the same team, both lack any real experience working in groups as it is."

"Things will play out as they will Glynda…" I set a hand on her shoulder, giving her a warm smile, "I have faith that these two will succeed, the world needs strength like theirs."

"I just hope that they direct that strength towards the Grimm rather than each other." She muttered, sill seemingly unconvinced though for the moment the topic was dropped."

'_She has a point though._' I thought to myself, sighing as I stared at the far off smoke clouds, _"I do hope Maxine has mellowed out since we last talked_…"

* * *

**_-Maxine Argus-_**

"Run little bitches! RUN!" I screamed loudly, gripping the pair of carmine colored submachine guns I held in my hands tightly, spraying round after round in quick bursts at the Beowolves circling around me, laughing with every body that hit the leafy floor of the clearing I'd landed in, an area that had been generously occupied by a large Beowolf pack.

"God damn I love Beacon!" I cried ears twitching as they picked up the sound of a Beowolf coming at me from behind, swinging around to slice through the Grimm's carotid with the heavy bayonet affixed beneath the length of the weapon's front, sending blood glittering through the air like rubies. I stared around at the toys I had remaining, five Beowolves, two bleeding from severed limbs or bullet holes. "Aw, looks like the funs almost over." I pouted sadly. That was the problem with fodder, there was always a ton of them in one place but they always ended up dying before I could really start enjoying myself.

I shrugged as two of the Beowolves charged forward jaws frothing madly, "I could just shoot them like the rest I supposed…but what would be the fun in that!?" I wondered, grinning as I clicked the two guns together, a short handle extending while the blades grew, shifting the weapon into a heavy battle axe, "Come on boy_, _time to play!" I whispered lovingly to the weapon before dropping into a crouch, bringing the axe around in a low sweep that removed the legs of the first to reach me. The Grimm howled in agony as it flailed over my head, landing behind me in a thrashing heap. The next Grimm tried to attack me while I was off balance but found its head on the ground as the axe changed direction mid-air faster than it could react, bisecting it in a shower of gore. "Ohhh yes…"

My eyes fell on the remaining three, they were hanging back watching me intently. "It's no fun if you guys don't join in." I motioned towards the crippled beast behind me, whining almost pitifully as it tried to crawl away. The Grimm didn't take the bait, growling but…backing away!? "Shit…" I growled as anger quickly overriding pleasure as I took in the sight before me, "Pussying out at the end like this, are you kidding me!?" Suddenly the pair of monsters nearest to me spasmed wildly before slumping forward to the ground, bars of silver embedded in their backs. "What the?" A figure leapt down from one of the trees and nearly decapitated the last with a long bladed staff, taking it down before it could even react, landing in a crouch as short ways front of me. One of the other students, a human dressed in black clothes with blue colored armor plates on the chest, knees and elbows. His most noticeable features was his hair however, a messy stark white crew cut and a strange metal looking collar on his neck.

"You alright?" He asked looking me up and down as he worked his weapon, pausing slightly on the pair of dog ears sticking out of my hair, but unlike most who scowled he just seemed curious. "Heard fighting and thought you might need help." The staff compressed with a series of rapid clicks as he placed it in a sheath hanging off his back.

"Well, I'm fine." I said curtly, resting the axe on my shoulder and taking a look back at where I'd left the crippled Grimm, disappointed to see that it had managed to crawl off on its own while I'd been distracted. It didn't matter much, with no legs it wouldn't be getting too far. By the end of the day it would have either bled out or have ended up in the belly of some other hungry predator. "I had things handled now kindly shove off."

"Okay little bit hostile aren't you…you sure you're okay?" he said with a note of concern, stepping down off the corpse. He was lean but a big one nonetheless, standing almost a head over me not counting my ears. "You look a bit flushed…" '_Fuck him for noticing!'_ I looked away quickly with a scowl.

"I said I'm fine!" I pushed past him, heading for the copse of trees, "I didn't ask for your help!"

"You're right, you didn't…" The student shrugged wrenching the silver weapons, thin daggers now that I looked closely, compressing them into small rectangular slots before slotting them into a container on his belt "but you do realize you're going the wrong way though?"

"Huh?"

"That's south." He said matter-of-factly, nodding towards the direction I was heading, "Ozpin said we're supposed to be heading north towards the relics."

"And that's what I'M doing, heading north" I spun around growling, "You just showed up out nowhere unasked so I don't see where WE have to do anything."

"No, you're heading south…" he pointed a thumb towards a nearby tree, the trunk covered in a thick green moss, "and our eyes met so according to the rules that makes us partners and as your partner I say we actually go north unless you have someone else here and they're just invisible."

"It's just me." I spat on the ground angrily, hefting the large axe until I held it out in front of me, glowing red with Aura. "And our eyes didn't meet if I didn't say they've met. I'm better off on my own, more fun for me that way."

"Well to be frank, I'd prefer that too…" the student said shaking his head, remarkably unintimidated for someone having an axe pointed at him, "but we both know that if we want to stay at Beacon it's going to be in teams so we at least have to run through the motions and beside…" he glanced up near the top of a thin oak, I followed his sightline, spotting the small shine hidden in an upper branch, "I think we'll both have a hard time explaining to the professors why we didn't pair up."

I wanted to argue but the guy had a point, one of Ozpin's conditions for helping me pass the entrance examinations had been that I learn to play well with others. This guy though for a partner? I couldn't put my finger on it but something about him gave me a bad feeling. He was tall but not too physically intimidating; something about his however just put me on edge. '_He's dangerous_…'

"Damn it." I gritted my teeth, turning on my heels and moving past him, doing my best to avoid looking him in the eyes as I passed him. "Since it looks like there's no other option I suppose we're stuck together, just don't get in my way alright."

"Sounds good to me." He said crossing his arms behind his head and moving to follow me. "Name's Joel, Joel Ambrose, and you are?"

"Pissed off."

"Damn, how'd you ever by with a name like that?" he laughed.

"Fuck you!" I growled, gripping the haft of my weapon even tighter, "It's Max, there, you happy now?"

"Downright elated actually."

'Scratch that earlier thought, Beacon was really starting to suck.'

* * *

**_-Benjamin Carson-_**

_'__Alright inhale, exhale, in…and out'_ I sighted down the long scope, focusing in on brush a few hundred meters away. "He's there?" I asked the girl next to me, waiting for an affirmative tap before flaring my Aura, eyes glowing a brilliant emerald green behind my goggles, confirming her assumption as I took a deep breath. '_Three, two, one…_' I depressed the trigger, _Hangman's Glory _jolting back hard as it send an 8.6mm dust charged round rocketing towards the bush, blowing the head clean off of an Ursa just as it burst from behind it. I adjusted my aim instantly, firing again just in time to catch its fellow as it came through to check. Satisfied, I exhaled, letting my Aura fall back to its normal level and getting to my feet, brushing off the green hooded poncho I was wearing over a padded tan long sleeve emblazoned with my emblem over the heart and cargo pants while slinging the long rifle over my bandaged shoulder. "That's the last of them"

I looked down, noticing Reika still hunched over on her knees, violet eyes closed with her brow furrowed beneath ebony hair that hung loosely down her back and, body glowing with a deep purplish energy. That was as much as I knew in terms of features with the lower half of her face concealed behind a thick metal mask. The girl was small, barely coming up to my chest at her full height wearing shorts and a tight fitting sleeveless underneath a shortened violet yukata with a pink sash. Her eyes opened as the glow of her Aura faded, looking up at me with a curious glance and pointing off to the west of us. "…"

"You're sensing students?" I asked, receiving a quick nod from the girl. "Is it that strange new power you felt a few minutes back?" she shook her head, flashing me a quick flurry of hand motions. "Two Auras close by huh, well if you're sure." I helped her up, giving her a quick nod, "Let's check them out; I'd rather have two bodies between us and the Grimm anyway."

"…"

I held my arms up defensively as she shot me a sharp glare "Just kidding around, god do you need to be so literal all the time." She shook her head once before leaping off to the next branch, navigating the thick upper branches with a rapid pace I was barely able to match. We continued like this for a few minutes until she suddenly stopped stretching out an arm to stop me before I could go forward any farther. '_Shit' _I spun in midair to avoid hitting her, grabbing out with my bandaged arm to catch the branch and spin up onto it, breathing out a sigh of relief before turning on the girl, "Damn it! Let me know sooner before you do that next ti...eck!" her palm lashed out, clapping against my mouth hard to silence me while she used her free hand to point ahead.

"…" she put her finger in front of her mouth, or at least where her mouth must've been.

"They're just up ahead huh." I nodded; picking up the sound of voices now that I focused. Crouching down, I slipped my goggles over my eyes again and clicking one of the side buttons causing the right lens to zoom in. Sure enough I could make out two figures, a male and a female by the size, walking side by side and judging by the tone of voice… '_Guessing theirs some issues there'_ I raised the magnification and brought them into greater focus. The girl was a Faunus, some kind of canine by the ears, lightly tanned with auburn hair that fell to her shoulders in waves dressed in a pair of torn deep red jeans along with a white t-shirt covered that left much of her midriff exposed and an open red padded flak jacket. She was packing a large double edged battle axe on her shoulder, the other one…I slid the goggles back down quickly and got to my feet, startling the small girl next to me. "Damn…" I muttered under my breath, "That changes things a bit."

Reika shot me a quick flurry of signs, eyebrow raised.

"Hey, just trust me okay…" I shot her a sly grin and a wink, "and let me do the talking?"

"…"

"Alright sorry, couldn't resist."

* * *

**_-Joel Ambrose-_**

"So Max…that short for something?"

"Maxine." The Faunus grunted back at me, keeping her head forward as she led us through the undergrowth. A Faunus, some celestial entity in the universe had to be laughing it's ass off at that one.

'_Well this is nice.'_ I thought sarcastically, rubbing my eyes gently. It had been a half hour since I'd met the Faunus and I was just now getting a full name, progress, "You this chatty with everyone or is it just me?"

"There are certain people I don't like…" she stated, ears twitching irritably, "People who don't shut up when I want them too and people who think that just because their a human means they're better than me. You're doing a pretty good job at the first at least."

"Well sorry I want to get to know the person I'll have to spend four years of my life with here, if you really want me to back off I will." I said, grabbing her shoulder and turning her around to face me. "As for being above you…"

"Haven't met many humans that don't put themselves up there after they see these." She rubbed one of her ears with a free hand. "I don't have anything against humans, not really but I won't have someone lording over me or hating me for being what I am."

"Don't worry about that." I laughed, surprising her, "I don't hate Faunus like most people, I personally try to keep my hate unbiased and reserved for people who've actually done something to me. Anyway judging by the last half hour with you I doubt your being a Faunus is going be the issue with us working together."

"What don't like my attitude? Tough." I was about to bite back a retort when a voice called out from the tree above us, startling us both into action.

"Trouble in paradise you two!?" Within seconds Max held two heavy submachine guns in her hands while I sported a thin knife in my right, each of us aiming at a boy with spikey blonde hair sporting goggles, a tattered green poncho, and what looked to be a large rifle strapped across his back who held his arms up in a gesture of surrender, one of his arms was covered in bandages that ended at his shoulder. "Easy, easy, I come in peace." The student said hurriedly, jumping down to land in front of us, hands still raised, "We're all students here."

I glanced over at Max who did the same to me, gesturing with her head towards the strange student. I shrugged lowering my knife while the Faunus took slightly longer. A look of relief crossed the man's face as he put his arms to his sides nodding to both of us.

"Thanks, you guys had me worried for a second." He laughed nervously.

"Great another one…" I heard Maxine growl under her breath, I noticed she still had her fingers on her weapons triggers, "just what I needed."

"Anyway, my names Benjamin Carson…" he held out a hand towards me, "though my friends just call me Ben, since we've got the same goal in mind I was wondering if you two wanted to team up with us and get the relics, make it that much easier for all of us pass."

"So essentially you want us as meat shields between you and the Grimm…" Max growled, "Why would we want you're help?"

"I take it you guys have no idea where the temple with all the relics is do you?" he supposed, eyes flashing as Max grit her teeth, "Or were you guys just going to keep going north and see what happens. It'll be dark in a few hours, not enough time for a full sweep. We can help you help us."

"Or better idea…" the huntress hefted one of her guns, pointing it in the other students face and clicking off the safety, "you tell us where and we don't get ugly, and what do you mean by us?"

"I'd put that down If I were you." Ben closed his eyes and sighed, "She doesn't like it when people point weapons at me."

"Who are you…"

"Max!" I reached out a hand to push the gun away but paused as the loud click rang out from behind us. A masked, yukata clad girl had appeared behind the Faunus, a violet colored pistol-tonfa in her hand with the barrel pressed against the back of Max's skull. '_Didn't even hear her!'_ The girl had managed to get the drop on us completely, her eyes focused intently on me as I lowered my hand slowly. I could almost feel the rage emanating from Max but in the end but she lowered her weapon again though I could hear the creaking of the weapon's grip as she did so. "Call her off Carson!"

"Reika it's okay." The girl glanced at the huntsman, making a few wild gestures with her hand towards him. "Look I know she's trouble…"

"HEY!"

"But we can't just fly off the handle here, we're asking them for help." Ben finished, smiling as the girl lowered her weapon and stepped back, glaring daggers at Max. "There see, friends." He smiled sheepishly, "Well now you've met my partner in crime, Reika Murasaki…" he moved forward, putting his bandaged hand on her shoulder before wincing as she delivered a solid hit to his ribs. "Ah!"

"Nice to meet you…" I nodded towards the small girl, "My name's Joel Ambrose, and this is Maxine, she hasn't deigned to give me a last name"

"Argus" the Faunus spat out venomously.

"What she said." O finished lamely

The girl just stared back at me blankly, Ben quickly stepped in.

"She doesn't really talk much…or at all really. I've known her for a few years now and I've never heard her say one word." He glanced down at his hand shrugging, "We worked out these signs as a way to communicate, though I can usually understand what she means regardless, well usually…" he clapped his hands together loudly though I picked up a dulled ring accompanying it, like metal on flesh, "though that's not the point, we can get to the relics but would prefer it if you guys help us out."

"You sure you need us?" Max asked, pointing towards the masked girl roughly, "Your bodyguard there seems pretty good in a fight on her own."

"Reika has her specialties but she's on person and I only have so much ammo. We're more the strike fast get out type, not frontline fighters like you two seem to be." He eyed our weapons with an appraising look. "Besides, I don't believe in leaving important things to chance and more bodies means a better chance of getting through these woods safely with a relic in hand."

'_Not a bad thought' _I glanced around at the assembled group. Max I knew could fight judging by the carnage she'd left in her wake when I'd met her and if Ben was anything like his partner we'd be in pretty good shape. "We accept."

"Don't just decide that!" Max rounded on me indignantly, eyes flashing red. "These guys basically try to coerce us into joining, point a gun at me, and you actually go along with it."

"Why not?" I retorted sternly, "You aimed your weapon first, not to mention that right now we're just walking north with no obvious direction. Hell, we could have passed it by now for all we know, forgive me for not wanting to stay in this forest past nightfall with the Grimm."

"Just because you're a little bitch…"

"Okay that's it, the fucks your problem with me!"

"Oi!" Ben cut us off before we continue, inserting himself between us. "Your buddy here has a point Miss, you guys would've missed it completely if you kept on this way."

"And how do you know that!?" Max shoved him out of the way, sending him stumbling back, "You got a map or something?"

"Better actually…" he stated through gritted teeth, pointing a finger back at his partner, "Reika's semblance is _Sense_, she can feel Aura presences, or lack of them, in the world around her. In other words she can feel the location of other students and even Grimm to an extent."

"Cute, still doesn't explain how you know where the ruins are."

"Well…we don't know exactly, but according to Reika, a few strong Aura presences have converged on a single spot throughout the day and then left the forest, probably students who were either lucky and found it by chance or flew farther than we all did when Ozzy kicked us off the cliff."

Max shot me a burning glare, "So you don't know for sure if this is the right place, you just said you don't like leaving things to chance a minute ago."

Ben's expression hardened visibly, eyes narrowing, "I trust Reika with my life, if she believes something's there, then something's there, plain and simple." He said, voice filled with a strange conviction, even his partner seemed shocked at that."

"Well if she's so sure…" I said before Max could get off another word, "then we'll take your word for it, until we get to the temple, we're a team." Max didn't sound pleased at the prospect but said nothing, instead turning on her heels and striding away, Reika following after her quickly, obviously intent on keeping an eye on her. "Sorry about her…" I faced Ben, giving him an apologetic look, "I don't think she plays very well with others."

"Not a problem." He held out a hand towards me, "Reika's not that big on social graces herself, but I'm sure they'll get along eventually."

I grasped his hand, giving it a firm shake, "Here's hoping." I wasn't sure but I thought I saw an odd glint in his eye as he stared back at me, '_Here's hoping I don't regret this…"_

**-END**

**A/N: Bit of background from the story, Joel's weapon **_**Storm Circuit **_**is pretty much a fusion of the original staff/dual weapon combo I used in Lost Memories combined with the 3D gear from Attack on Titan, always thought it would make for a nice simple element to a weapon in this world and ran with it. Reika's an OC from a friend of mine while Ben was actually an early concept of Joel that I modified later, and all the while Maxine sort of developed on her own. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Edit: Hey everyone just realized my bars weren't showing up probably leading to some awkward leaps in time, should be all fixed momentarily, sorry...**

TEAM AMBR

_-__**JoelAmbrose**__-_

"Duck low!" Ben shouted at me from his position in the trees a short ways away. I crouched down just as a piercing shot rang through the battle, round splattering the head of a Beowolf just behind me. '_Notbad_' I mused, getting to my feet just in time to avoid another lunging Grimm, slitting its throat with one of _Circuit's_ daggers as it passed. _'Sniping's hard enough but this guy knows how to place his shots and make it look easy...' _I gazed intently around at the brawl going on around me.

Max was a short ways away, swinging her weapon like it weighed nothing at all, dismembering Grimm in what could only be described as barely contained chaos with a manic grin fixed on her face. Between the two of us we had the bulk of the pack handled, each of us marking out our own section to deal with.

Reika on the other handstuck near Ben like a shadow, taking down any Grimm that got too close to him with a deadly combination of pistol fire and explosive blows, the tonfa acting as some sort of piledriver. I'd already seen the bloody results lying on the ground, a cylinder in the body would extend just before she lashed out with the head, blowing anything in front of it away in bursts of gore, a definite one shot punch weapon. Overall I couldn't help but be impressed.

I snapped my focus back on my own situation, a good half dozen large, furry, and very angry Beowolves including an Alpha. "You know..." I said in a raised voice to the assembled Grimm, reassembling the staff and pointing a bladed end straight at the leader, "fighting Grimm for a change is actually quite refreshing." I flared my Aura and spun through the air, taking two out with throwing knives in mid air and dispatching a third and forth with a pair quick swipes as I landed. '_Like taking out the trash'. _I casually sidestepped a clumsy swipe, spinning behind the beast as it moved forward and drove a blade through its back. Pulling the weapon free with a wet squelching sound I turned to face the Alpha, its red eyes following my every move.

I sighed, planting _Circuit_ in the ground and rolling my shoulders lazily, cracking my neck as I stepped forward raising my fists in front of me. "Come get me big guy..." I grinned, arcs of light sparking along my arms, "I need the practice." The Grimm let loose a blood curdling howl as I dashed forward in to striking range, ducking beneath its outstretched claws to deliver a hard punch to its side.

The monster reeled back from the blow, fur smoking at the point of contact. '_Thicker skin, looks like I'll need to take it up a notch...'_ The Alpha growled angrily, moving to tackle me rather than use its claws. Working off instinct and training I maneuvered myself forward gripping an arm and the fur on its chest, flipping it over me onto its back with no small amount of effort and a touch of Aura. Before the Grimm knew what had happened my hand slammed down on its face, '_Thanks dad..." _I thought, pulsing my Aura one last time as the Alpha jerked wildly before falling still, '_That police training did come in handy.' _

"Holy..." I looked up as Ben came walking over through the carnage with his rifle slung over his shoulders, "I thought you might be good but an Alpha on your own...damn." He held out a hand that I took gratefully.

"You aren't bad yourself." I replied letting him pull me to my feet, retrieving my weapon and placing it on my back "Nice sho...!"

The sound of renewed bursts of gunfire and manic laughter cut me off as we both spun around. Maxine stood over the body of a larger than average Beowolf, even bigger than the Alpha had been, her weapons smoking in her hand and a wide grin plastered on her blood streaked face. That's when I noticed the Grimm was still moving and whining weakly, bleeding from a dozen bullet wounds, not placed to kill but to cause pain.

"Come on get up, GET UP!" The Faunus cried out, unloading another burst into its legs eliciting another pained bark. "That was nothing!" She kicked the beast savagely, a loud crack indicating she'd met bone. "I said COME ON!" She raised her gun to fire again but leapt back as my knife thudded into the Grimm's skull, piercing the bone plate and silencing it once and for all.

"What the hell do you think your...ah!" I started but was stopped as her fist crashed against my Aura putting me on the ground in a shocked heap with her above me, weapon aimed at my face.

"Don't EVER interrupt my fun." She growled, voice tinged with anger and...disappointment?

"Fun!?" I shoved the gun out of my face and pushed her away roughly, "You were torturing it!" There was a flush in her cheeks, embarrassment? No...'_She's getting off on this!?"_

"Who gives a shit, its a Grimm?" She shot back defensively, skin glowing a deep red with Aura, "We're supposed to kill it anyway, what does it matter how we do it?"

"Because..." I started, fist clenched, '_Damn it who am I to talk, I never did it for sport but it wasn't like I just had a pleasant chat with White Fang Agents when I caught them...' "_Damn it, do what you want okay. Just keep it on your own time and out of combat. That reasonable?"

She gave me a withering look, one of her ears twitching slightly, but in the end nodded, reassembling her axe and placing it back on her shoulder before stomping off. '_Great_...' I thought as I watched her go, rubbing my sore cheek tenderly '_She hates me...and happens to have a bit of a sadistic streak, great way to start four years Joel.' _

"That was...interesting." Ben walked next to me, Reika at his side shooting the Faunus a nervous glare.

"Yeah, let's just move on."

"Wanna talk 'bout it?"

"Nope."

* * *

"So Psycho..." Ben noted casually as we made our way through a particularly thick brush, we'd been at it about a half hour, following the sounds of fighting that, according to the small girl leading us silently through the wood, originated from our destination.

"Excuse me?" I shot him a weird look, "What did you just call me?"

"Psycho." He shrugged, flashing me a sly grin, "I give nicknames to new folks I meet, bit of a habit I picked up."

"Okay, why am I Psycho?"

"Oh I don't know, might have something to do with the fact that you took on a Grimm willingly barehanded." He chuckled genially, rubbing at his nose. "I mean if you don't deserve the title..."

'_Have to give him that, wasn't my sanest decision ever.' _"Wasn't exactly barehanded. I had a slight edge."

"Yeah that's what I mean, you throw knives that don't hit vitals but still manage to kill, things you touch die, can't help it if I'm a bit curious if you have something going for you."

"You were right." I held up an open hand while drawing on my Aura, blue arcs of electricity crackling between my stretched fingers. "Reika has her tricks, I've got mine."

"Nice..." He reached out with his unbandaged hand, jerking it back as a stray spark caught him. "Seems pretty handy."

"Yeah, I can convert my Aura into electricity and have a good resistance to outside sources..." I explained, running the flow down my arm, feeling the hairs stand on end, "There are other uses but the big problem is I need to have physical contact or something to run the current along for it to be much use in a fight."

"So the knives..."

"A friend developed them for me." I slid one out to show him. "Much higher quality concentrated silver than _Storm Circuit's _blades but a lot less durable, they act like miniature lightning rods allowing me to project a weakened pulse over longer distances. The wires in _Circuit _are the same, each part of my weapons is a potential conduit."

"Weakened?" He said surprised, eyeing my arm warily, "It drops Grimm like a bug zapper and you call it weakened."

"Depending on how close I am, it's a lot worse at the source though trust me."

"Remind me never to spook you then." He nodded, "Does it...I don't know, hurt when you do it?" He asked nervously

I released the flow reluctantly, watching the motes of light die down steadily. "It used to, I've got countermeasures now and my resistance has only grown, barely even feel it anymore unless I go nuts."

"Good to know." The sharpshooter said stopping suddenly, bringing the group to a halt.

"What's the hold up?" Max called back. "Aren't we close?"

"Need to take a leak." He turned to me with a sheepish look on his face, "Mind watching my back."

"Why you need him?" Max gestured towards Reika, "Take your shadow with you if you're scared."

"Forgive me if I'm not leaping for the chance to have a Grimm get me with my pants down..." He laughed clapping me on the shoulder, "Besides I wouldn't ask a lady to subject herself to such a task, you though." He shot her a wink.

"Fine take him, just don't take too long." She scowled flipping him off.

"Fine let's get this over with." I sighed following the man into the brush a good ways off. "I'll be right here, do you need some space?"

"Would you be so kind?" I nodded, turning around to stare at the copse of trees. "Sorry, I'm a bit shy."

"Really?"

"Hell no." I made to look back at him but the audible click behind me gave me pause. '_He pulled his gun on me!?' I_ managed a glimpse back, Ben stood gun aimed straight for my heart, a canteen tipped on it's side hanging from a tree, '_Sly son of a...' _

"The hell is this?" I asked, keeping my voice level as I scanned my surroundings, _'No way I can pull a weapon fast enough, no where to go either...' _

"Don't try it!" He barked out, clicking back the lever on his rifle, "You've seen how accurate I can be and from this range your Aura doesn't stand a chance up against these shells."

"Well then...I guess you have my attention." I sighed, he was just out of my range too, this far I could maybe tickle him with static if I tried hard enough, maybe mess up his hair at best.

"Good now this is how things is gonna play out, I'm gonna ask you a few questions and you're going to give me answers. If I like them then we head back to the group like nothing happened, if I don't..."

"What? You shoot me?"

"I'd give you the chance to leave but if you forced the issue then a Grimm will happen to attack, dragging you off as I fire off a desperate shot in surprise trying to save you. I'm sure your partner won't care much."

"Alright point taken, now what did you want to know?"

"Pretty simple really..." He tapped a finger at his neck, "I was just wondering why you were wearing that tracking collar."

"I-it's not...!" I stammered out but he held up his gun, finger poised on the trigger.

"You get one pass, next time you try to lie a bullet hits your heart." He growled, articulating each word slowly and clearly, "My name is Benjamin Carson, son of Bill "Hangman" Carson. You probably wouldn't know of him here in Vale but he made a pretty big splash in Atlas raiding SDC Dust shipments."

"And that involves me because..."

"Well one day something happened that made my father turn himself over to the authorities and in return for a few benefits, one of which being mine and Reika's attendance here, he was allowed freedom to act as an indentured huntsman tracking Grimm as his a part of his sentence. The big thing was that whenever he was out in the wild he had to wear a collar just like that so they could keep an eye on him." He shook his head slowly before gazing me straight in the eye, green eyes watching my every move. "So I want to know what you did to earn that collar."

"Does it really matter that much to you?" I asked questioningly, "Why do you care about why I'm here?"

"I care because beyond a possibly fake name and a powerful semblance I know little about you other than what that collar means."

I couldn't help but laugh at that last bit, "Yeah, that I did bad."

"That, and it means that Ozpin or whoever it was who organized your release thought you worth the effort to train here which means Reika and I would rather have you on our side helping us. Though yeah, have to be careful, now tell me what you did."

"You don't need specifics, I did a lot..." I said shrugging, thinking back to my trial bitterly, "Though I suppose the big one I got put away for primarily was murder."

Ben gave a short whistle of surprise, "Damn, didn't expect that...who was the poor sod?" My expression must've betrayed something as his eyebrows rose even further. "Poor sods...well aren't you are a dangerous one."

"You going to shoot or what, because our resident sadist is going to bust in here pretty soon wondering what's taking so long."

"You regret it?" He asked suddenly, lowering his rifle.

"Huh?"

"Do you regret what you did?" He repeated, "Simple question."

I thought about it for a long moment before responding, "I've been asked that before and I'll tell you the same thing I told them." I moved forward so I stood directly in front of him, "I regret the innocents that got hurt, maybe there were better ways I could've done things...but I can't say I regret what happened to the ones I meant to kill. They chose their path and I chose mine, we just bumped into each other along the way."

"The hell took you so long!?" Max railed on us as soon as we cleared the brush, "I heard you two chatting, what about?"

"A gentleman's discussion promoting your lovely eyes of course." Ben bowed low, "They shine like jewels in the..."

"Fine, be an ass!" She growled, I noticed Ben give a slight nod to the masked girl. Reika returned it, pulling the Faunus along by the arm. '_Deceptively strong that one..." _I mused as Ben gave a short chuckle.

"We good Psycho?"

I put a hand on his shoulder, giving him a firm shake. "Yeah, we're good." He grinned before letting out a loud yelp, jerking away as my hand sparked brightly running a light shock down his arm, "Just don't pull a gun on me again."

* * *

_**-Maxine Argus-**_

"Stupid humans..." I muttered darkly, glancing over my shoulder at the two behind me. I noted that the new guy was giving the white haired fake a wide berth, "Now I'm surrounded by them." I shot the little masked bitch a sharp glare. '_She better know where we're going or I swear I'll rip her apart myself.' _She raised a hand, flashing Mr. Poncho a short hand sign, gesturing ahead of us.

"It's just up ahead." He translated, grabbing his rifle and making for a large tree. His body glowed green as he pulled himself up the tree one armed with a series of jumps and leaps, landing on a thick branch. "Uh...you guys have got to see this."

He wasn't kidding, as we entered the large field the first thing I noted was how messed up it was. Furrows of displaced earth the space along with a line of feather like arrows and a..."Is this ice?" I set my hand against an enormous half melted shard of ice, '_Must've been some fight.' _

"Tracks are huge." Joel said, leaning down to examine one of the large holes before moving to another. "Deathstalker judging from the venom." I could smell that he was right, their stench was all over the place along with...

"There were eight separate people." I said suddenly drawing the groups attention, "Along with one Deathstalker, Nevermore, and a dead Ursa somewhere over there." I pointed further along the treeline. "What? Dog Faunus remember?" I took another long sniff. "Anyway it happened about an hour ago."

"And here I thought you were just a crazy bruiser with an axe." Poncho said looking impressed as I gripped the handle of my Axe even tighter, "Those have to be relics are over there." He pointed to a stone circle of dotted with pedestals.

"Chess pieces?" I muttered following him over to the temple, I'd heard of chess of course but had hardly ever played it before, too slow, too boring. I grabbed the closest piece and stowed it away in the compact satchel strapped to my back while poncho did the same on his belt. "There, we're done." I called back to white head, Joel I think his name was. He stared dumbly at me before a look of pure relief spread across his face. '_He's hiding something I know it..." _He seemed alright, acting better than most humans anyway. Which essentially meant he hasn't tried any slurs out or asked me to carry his gear, however he couldn't act his way past his scent. Some things never wash out completely, they were just overshadowed in time, and whatever this one said to the contrary he still smelled of blood, Faunus and Human. Not to mention the fact that he definitely did not arrive with the other first years on the airship.

I also noticed the masked girl grip her head gingerly, eyes closed tightly. Before I could comment the scroll the school had given me vibrated suddenly, pulling it out I noticed an incoming call from...Professor Glynda Goodwitch '_The blonde woman who had been with the headmaster?'_ Looking up I noticed the others had their scrolls out as well. I clicked the accept button, shocked to see a miniature holographic image of the schoolmistress appear above the device, staring at me intently. The woman had been with Ozpin the day he recruited me, I remembered her standing there watching me as the headmaster explained my options for joining. '_Didn't seem the care much for my hobbies..."_ I recalled as the woman began to speak.

"_Attention students, congratulations on passing the initiation. As the other candidates have either dropped out or were deemed unable to continue, your two pairs will be the last. We are dispatching an aircraft to your position which should arrive shortly, please..." _Her face turned as someone began relaying something to her off screen. "_What!? How did it...get the Professor right away, he must be informed!" _She turned back to us, face pale and panicked.

"Uh teach, something going on over there?" Poncho asked nervously, glancing around at each of us, eyes resting on Reika as she opened her eyes wide, "Reika what's the matter?"

_"Students get away from that position right now!"_

"Professor Goodwitch?" Joel said confused glancing at me. I shook my head as a gust of wind rippled through the clearing from the East as something roared in the distance, sending up whole flocks of birds. That's when I smelled it, something I'd never picked up before but unmistakably Grimm.

_"Mister Ambrose that is a direct order, make your way from position immediately there is a juvenile Chimera on route!" _

"A Chimera, are you serious? Why...!?" She ended the transmission before he could finish, device shutting down instantly. He lowered the device slowly, taking a deep breath.

"Uh guys..." Poncho said, kneeling down in front of his Shadow, trying to follow the flurry of signs she was making, "She's right, Reika says something big is on its way here fast, really fast! Like we will not be able to outrun it! The hell's a Chimera!?"

"Very rare, very vicious species of Grimm..." The man replied stonily, "they come in different varieties but for the most part they usually stick to the frontier regions between kingdoms, big problem for anyone who encroaches on their territory but they usually stick to themselves."

"Then why would this one be here?" I asked, glancing at the treeline wonderingly.

He stretched upwards, cracking his back loudly. "The professor said it was a juvenile, so it may have just wandered from its territory, happens occasionally if hunting gets scarce."

"She also suggested running." The sniper pointed out. "We should leave while we have the chance."

"No, Reika was right, this thing is faster than us. It's hungry, probably looking to scavenge what's left of the Grimm the last group fought, but once it smells live prey it'll be on us, picking us off while we try to get away."

"Then we fight it?" I asked, shooting him a wild grin, whatever this Chimera thing was it sounded goddamn awesome. "There's four of us and one of it."

"Wouldn't suggest it if it was an adult, even teams of seasoned hunters have trouble with those." He drew his weapon, extending it, "If we hit it hard enough though we probably can take one this young."

"Probably huh...so I suppose we're doing this then?" Poncho groaned putting a hand to his face, "Disobeying a direct order to retreat?"

"You got a problem with that?"

He sighed dramatically, making a show of unslinging his rifle, "Nah, you kidding? I kill whatever this Chimera thing is and I'll have to fight admirers off in droves."

Joel nodded staring at the rifle skeptically "Sniping isn't gonna help much though, you'll want to keep moving."

"Not an issue..." The other human said, flipping a switch, causing the rifle's barrel and body to compress and shift, "_Glory _here's adaptable to unexpected situations." A bayonet shot out from beneath the weapon, now a heavy assault rifle as the gunner pulled a magazine from his belt sliding it home with a sharp click.

"Maintain distance and cover Max and I as we get close..." He gave Joel a lazy salute and ran off, "Reika, watch his back." He added before turning to me. "We're going to bring this thing down, don't let up and don't play around."

"I get it..." I pushed past him roughly, "don't try and give me orders and you get in my way I'll butcher you and this Grimm."

"Glad to see we're on the same page, and watch out for the tail." He muttered following behind me towards the treeline. '_Time for some fun!' _I thought gleefully, baring my teeth tightly '_Wait….tail?'_.

That was when the whole world exploded in one bone wrenching howl.

* * *

_**-Benjamin Carson-**_

'_Aw hell...' _I thought to myself, gaping at the monstrosity rearing just in front of me. I'd seen plenty of Grimm in Atlas from Deathstalkers, Taijitsu nests, the stray Nevermore but this...thing's presence, scared me more than anything I'd seen before. About the size of an adult Deathstalker, the Chimera resembled a horned lion sporting a black furred mane and razor sharp teeth though coated in scales rather than hair. Black wings that rose from its back like an overgrown crow along with an armored snake like tail. '_That thing's a kid!?'_ The only one not seemingly paralyzed with awe was Psycho, picking himself off the ground instantly and running towards Argus, scooping her up just as a clawed foot smashed down, cratering the earth with a loud crash. I snapped myself out of my stupor taking aim and letting loose a quick burst that only seemed to annoy the creature. '_They die, I die...' _I thought dodging away quickly as it"s tail lashed out towards me, firing as I ran back '_Need a bigger boom.'_

_"_Why's this thing not flying? It has wings doesn't it?" Argus shouted splitting her axe into two the two guns she'd had earlier.

"They don't start flying till they hit adolescence!" Psycho replied, swearing as he narrowly dodged a fast swipe. "Are you seriously complaining about that right now!?" '_And those two were partners?'_

Speaking of partners, Reika managed to sidestep her attack and counter, landing a heavy blow with her tonfa, the mass driven blow impacting hard on the creatures limb. Instead of breaking however, the beast merely swatted her away like an annoying fly sending her crashing across the field in a heap. The creature gave a roar of triumph, moving to fight off Ambrose and Argus as they tried to hit it from both sides, the tail however was focused on the injured girl.

"No you don't!" I found myself standing over her, wincing as the snake headed appendage clamped down on my right arm, it tried to bite down further but to it's obvious confusion it couldn't manage it. "What, don't like the taste?" I asked it, pulling at the bandages to reveal the bronze colored prosthetic beneath, "Doesn't beat flesh I know, but it still has it's advantages." I focused my Aura into the arm ejecting a thin serrated knife from beneath the wrist using all my strength to pull back and slash the inside of the creatures mouth, causing both tail and body to howl in pain and fury, leaping away. '_Don't mess with my partner...' _I helped the mute girl to her feet and retreated several yards to examine her injuries, the huntress' arm was definitely broken, hanging limply at an odd angle. Her eyes had a pained look to them but she said nothing as she made to retrieve her weapon. "Nope…" I held her back with the metal hand as she struggled feebly, "you stay out of this, you've done enough today and that injury'll just slow you down and you…" I waved off her rapid hand movements lazily cringing as Argus cried out. "Go work on that injury, we'll finish up here." I could tell she wasn't happy about it but she finally nodded giving me a rough punch to the side, "Ah! Yeah I'll be fine, those two seem pretty tough."

"Oi Poncho! What's the hold-up!?" The Faunus shouted angrily, sporting a bleeding scratch on her cheek and shoulder. I gave Reika a last minute grin before running towards the Chimera eager for some payback. I noticed the others shoot my arm a strange look but they kept fighting, opening a space in their attack pattern. 'Assault rifle won't cut it…' I thought as the beast caught sight of me and lunged, I flipped the switch again, shifting the gun back into sniper form and flaring my Aura even higher. The world itself seemed to slow to a crawl as I ran forward, easily tracking the beast and rolling past it squeezing off two shots to it's face it in the span of a few seconds, putting cracks in both its horns. I laughed trying to stand but faltering as my limbs quaked like jelly. _Damn, this Semblance is a pain to manage like this...'_

"How did you manage that?" Joel asked landing next to me after delivering a deep slash to it's back, gazing at me confused, thankfully focusing on my last action rather than my arm which was a blessing I suppose.,

"My Semblance…" I answered back, taking a quick shot that impacted the tail just as it was about to grab Miss Sadist, "takes the sensory enhancement of Aura and cranks it up even more, allowing me to perceive how an enemy is going to move on an instant." Argus laughed gleefully, slicing the tail's head off in a spurt of gore.

"How's that for watching the tail bitch!? Hah!"

"From there it's just a matter of pushing my Aura to raise my reaction rate and keep up. Doing it in bursts takes a lot out of me though." I finished, legitimately scared of the dog-eared girl in front of me.

"Can you do it again?" he asked me, gazing thoughtfully at the creature, muscles tensing, "If I keep in a straight line can you keep that thing off me long enough to get behind it?"

"Sure I suppose." I slipped a fresh magazine into the rifle, "Never found anything that Explosive Dust rounds couldn't take care of, you got a good plan."

"Good might not be the best word for it, the Chimera's got scales all over it's body except for a space near the mane." He pointed forward at the thin space between it's neck and the mask. "If I can get a good hold then I can bring it down but I need you and Max to keep it from moving too much."

"If your going to do something do it, crap!" Argus cried out as she cut deeply into it's leg before somehow moving the large axe blade to knock its fangs away when it struck from behind her, "This has gone from fun to annoying fast!"

"Don't miss." Psycho said simply, staring me in the eyes dangerously before making a mad dash towards the large Grimm. I aimed down my scope as it took notice of him, lashing out with its headless tail only to have it knocked back by one of my shots. It glared at me ready to pounce but a purple figure hit it from the side catching it's attention again. ''_Damn it Murasaki I told you to stay out of this…'_ I groaned internally firing up my semblance again, sending to rounds rocketing straight to the eyes blinding it.

The monster reared back howling in pain as Ambrose aimed the staff, firing some sort of tether into the ground behind it, ducking a wild strike and sliding underneath the Chimera itself, the cable retracting in a hail of sparks. Once he was clear he pulled the hook free and jumped backwards with an Aura enhanced leap, twisting through the air splitting the staff into its dual form. "Damn." I muttered watching him go, falling to my knees as my legs gave out from under me, "Holy…"

* * *

_**-Joel Ambrose- **_

'_Shit Shit Shit SHIT!' _My mind screamed as I hurtled towards the beast's back, aiming for that one small patch, '_Why do I always do this? Dumb, stupid, crazy reckless plans and I keep doing it!' _I landed hard, air crushed out of my lungs as I jabbed the points of the blades down to miraculously pierce flesh rather than the steel like scales. my new ride screeched jerking from side to side in an attempt to shake me off, just as I was about to let go Reika swooped down from above, slamming into it's head and unloading a full clip into it's mask sending bits of bone and blood flying while Max finally separated a limb with a loud cry of triumph. I seized my chance, pulling my last knife from my belt and ramming it in alongside _Circuit, _one hand on the knife handle while the other clutched the connecting wire for _Circuit''s halves_ drawing on every ounce of power I had left.

"Everyone back off, NOW!" I cried out, limbs sparking with raw energy, the smell of ozone permeating the air as I amped up the voltage. '_Dammit this hurts!' _my mind screamed as electricity coursed down my arms into the beast, sending it reeling and tumbling towards the forest ruins. '_DIE!' _With a final keening whine the Grimm fell, sending me rolling off in a smoking tumble onto the grass lying against the side of the stone structure.

"Oh my god…" I laughed in disbelief, pain subsiding leaving me feeling as if I'd just sprinted ten miles uphill with weights attached, "Note to self, NEVER again."

"Good luck with that." Ben fell back against the wall shakily, Reika beside him with her arm in a makeshift sling from a torn piece of her yukata, "If this school's anything like the rumors say then it's only going to get rougher from here."

"What? You guy's tired already?" Max stood over us, covered head to toe in blood with an evil smirk on her face and her axe on her shoulder "I want another one.".

"Max…" I muttered, drifting off as the whine of an dust engine approached from above, "Shut up."

* * *

"Joel Ambrose, Maxine Argus, Benjamin Carson, Reika Murasaki step forward." Ozpin announced from his position on the stage, glancing down at each of us in turn. Whispers rose up from all around us as people took in our appearance that, due to how late we'd finished the initiation and the subsequent ceremony, hadn't changed much from how it had been when we'd slain the Chimera. Ben actually seemed the most normal, ruffled and a bit dusty, but normal while I just looked a bit singed, my injuries minor but healing slower than normal from Aura exhaustion. Reika and Maxine however stood out a bit with Reika wearing a cast and torn clothing while Max…

"Could you have at least washed the blood off?" I whispered quietly to the Faunus, knowing full well she would pick it up with those ears. "You're freaking people out."

"And I give a shit?" she replied, staring intently at the headmaster.

"Didn't think so." I relented, focusing my attention back on the aged Huntsman

"You four retrieved the white pawn pieces…" Our profiles appeared on the large screen along with a series of letters, "From day forth, you will be known as Team AMBR(Amber), led by...Joel Ambrose!" a loud whoop rose up from the area where the newly christened Team RWBY stood, Yang cheered alongside Ruby, I gave the a friendly wave trying to ignore the rising sense of dread with a confident smile. '_Leading a team...me, is he insane!?" _I glanced over at my new teammates, all of whom stared back at me in surprise. '_Hmm...violent Faunus, a cyborg rogue, and a mute killing machine with insane strength, what could possibly go wrong?"_

**-End**

**Hey guy's thanks for reading, now that school's back on submissions for all RWBY stories are going to be a bit hectic. I'm still writing both this and **_**Lost Memories**_** however it might be awhile depending on the workload. Feel free to leave comments, they only make the story better and help me improve. Until next time all. - Mojo1586**


	4. Chapter 4

FIRST DAY

**-Joel Ambrose-**

"_Kill the them all with extreme prejudice, leave none alive…Joel they're coming, we have to go!...Filthy animals, trying to rise above their place in the world...You promised me we'd be safe Joel! You promised!…Human scum why can't you leave us alone!?...DADDY!"_ My eyes snapped open to the sound of a buzzing alarm rang through the room, heart beating as I sat up rubbing my bleary eyes as the clock cut out with a loud crash from Max's side. I glanced around at the rest of my team, with the exception of Reika who was already up and making her way from the room dressed in the uniform they'd provided us along with her mask, swearing as they woke up. '_My team...MY team, that's going to take some getting used too.' "_Alright, everyone up!" I swung my legs out and got to my feet, Ben groaning above me as he covered his head with his pillow with his good hand, the robotic arm hanging on the wall next to him.

"Psycho, You know how I suggested we make bunk beds to get some extra space in the room and you thought we wouldn't get enough sleep?" He muttered, voice slightly muffled.

"Yeah I remember."

"You were goddamn right. I hate school" I sighed tapping the thick ropes that held the bed together, '_I wonder why this stuff was in the closet?'_ I shrugged it off as I got up stretching. It had been a pain but I supposed it helped getting the room set up early so we weren't rushing to get it done now. It also didn't help that we'd all gotten called in after the team assignment for an uncomfortable hour with Goodwitch, or just "Witch" in Ben's case, to discuss our insubordination fighting the Chimera. Ozpin apparently let us off with a warning as everyone got out okay and we did kill it but she made it perfectly clear that we'd be in detention cleaning hallways for the rest of our time at Beacon if she heard any rumors regarding Chimera's in the Emerald Forest. "What's on tap for today leader?"

"First class is Grimm Studies with Professor…" I checked the scroll on the bedside table as I pulled on the blazer, "Port, sounds at least somewhat interesting I suppose." I glanced up at the partitioned curtain we'd hung up in the middle of the room to give some privacy. "Max that alarm... didn't we use your scroll?"

"Stupid skirt, oh damn it!" '_Well I guess that answers that question.' _I thought as a long string of swearing followed, '_She's certainly...creative.'_

"I'm sure we can get a replacement, doesn't matter anyway we're all in the same class to start with except for Reika." I said reassuringly, straightening out the tie, you'd think for a combat school the uniforms would offer a bit more comfort. "It's at nine so we still have a bit of time, I'm grabbing a quick breakfast."

"Shove it Ambrose!" a hand shot through the curtain, flipping me off succinctly.

"Sure thing boss." Ben shot me a mock salute as I reached the door, trying to sneak a peek over the curtain only to jump back as a book embedded itself in the ceiling above him, sending cracks rippling through the ceiling. '_My team everyone.'_ I groaned inwardly, cursing Ozpin as I scratched at the skin near the collar making a note to put in a work order to fix that.

After grabbing a slice of toast and egg I sat outside on one of the benches leading to the mess hall staring out at the garden, the campus definitely had its perks. "Definitely a step up from bars and concrete…" I muttered taking a deep breath savoring the warm meal, "Hmm...Food's better too."

"Enjoying the view?" I started, looking up to find Ozpin standing next to me, working on a steaming mug in one hand, cane in the other. '_How did he...never mind."_

"Being locked up in a small cell for a few months does give you an appreciation for the fresh air." I replied shrugging lazily as I took another bite. "Actually considering what I was doing for the past few years this does make for a nice change of pace. More peaceful."

"I'm glad you approve, it's always nice to hear that students are happy and content."

"Content might be too strong a word…" I laughed glancing at my scroll, "The team you put me in charge of can a bit...difficult."

"Your group admittedly does have quite a few interesting figures, I'm really quite surprised by how things turned out, your partner in particular." He nodded, shooting me an apologetic smile.

"Oh you mean the Faunus, and yes I see the irony in that Professor I do, who likes to play with her food before she eats it. Yep I noticed."

"I'll admit Miss Argus can be a hand full but you are hardly in any position to talk about violent tendencies. I did have access to your estimated body count, she at least keeps it to the Grimm for the most part."

"Alright. Point taken." I shook my head as I stood up. "Pretty sure she still wants to rip my head off for some reason or another."

"Maxine is a talented girl with a powerful gift, she has however led a difficult and troubled life." He cocked an eyebrow staring into the contents of his drink for a moment before continuing, "I thought you two could relate to each other."

"She probably burned ants as a kid, I killed her people, yep we're practically friends already." I laughed sarcastically. "Back to the point I was making, Bastion didn't exactly teach me team building exercises, neither did the Red Hand."

"Be that as it may, I'm sure you can learn to accept and grow into your new role given time, I have no doubt. On that point however, do they know?" He asked as I turned to leave. "Have you told them about your prior occupation."

"Carson knows a little and I'm pretty sure he's told Murasaki by now, I doubt they'll tell anyone else though, as for Max...I'd rather wait on that." I shivered slightly at the thought, "Obvious reasons aside I doubt she'll react well to me being a Trapper."

"It will get out you know, sooner or later." The old huntsman pointed out, "There are those here who will reveal it even if you don't, and they might not know the exact circumstances as we do."

He had a point, my trial was in the news, not a huge spectacle but still, and their had to be others who knew what this collar meant like Ben or who I'd met before…'_Weiss for example.' _"I'll deal with it when I need to, nice talking to you but I'm going to be late for class." I said hurrying off towards the nearest building with my scroll as a guide.

* * *

"Thought we weren't supposed to be late, oh great leader?" Ben grinned as I sat down next to him panting slightly just as the class began, dodging past an irritable Argus along the way who had her head flat on the desk growling.

"Wasn't that late, got held up by someone." I hissed back, trying to ignore how lost I'd gotten along the way as I took in the classroom, it was a big room, diagrams and anatomy charts of various Grimm spaced along the front as a large man with an impressive gut and moustache, Port most likely, was speaking. "Doesn't look like I missed much anyway." I indicated a few other sleeping students.

"Oh but you'll never get a first hand account about how the guy took on a pack of Beowolves with nothing more than an old pickaxe and a cabbage, or the chilling recollection of how he trapped a great beast for months beneath his own house, what a loss." he sighed sarcastically. Anyway…" He pointed down to the first row with his gloved right hand where the whole of Team RWBY sat hunched over in various states of awareness, "You know those girls right, the blonde and the red head were cheering for you at the ceremony." '_Huh, so that's where Weiss ended up, guess her whole Pyrrha Nikos strategy didn't go as planned. Can't believe those four got actually together though...'_

"Yeah, I met them during the first day, your point?"

"Well according to rumor they're the ones that ripped up the area around the temple and killed those Grimm with JNPR."

"Really? No shit."

"That's not all, apparently Miss Schnee is going to fight a Grimm for us today and show us all what a true huntress-in-training is capable of." I raised an eyebrow as Weiss stood up and left the room while Port dragged out flatbed, a shaking cage perched atop chained shut with heavy chains and a thick lock. "Hope she's not all wealth and no skill."

"Wait, we fight Grimm in this class, I thought this was supposed to be theory only?" I wasn't too worried about Weiss, I'd sat through more than enough combat lessons during my short tenure as bodyguard to know she could handle herself in a fight, '_Still to release a live Grimm in class, this teacher's either really confident, or an idiot.'_

"You're seriously complaining?" the tired Faunus sat up as Weiss reentered the room dressed in full combat gear with sword in hand, "This is the best part, either we get to see Miss Schnee heiress get ripped apart or the Grimm, sounds like a good show to me." I shot her a dark look as Port shattered the lock with a large axe, releasing a squealing Boarbatusk on the heiress. "Hey she's got some moves." Weiss was doing remarkably well, easily dodging the Grimm's wild charging though she seemed pretty agitated, arguing with Ruby though I couldn't make out the specifics over the cries of the Grimm.

"Max…" I got the Faunus' attention, "What is she saying?"

"Something about not telling her what to do…" Max replied in an annoyed grunt, eyes firmly fixed on the fight, "damn I wish I'd volunteered."

"Next time don't sleep in class then Argus."

"Shut it Carson!" he leaned forward grinning, hand twitching at his side as she began to glow red with Aura.

"Make me!" I pushed them apart before the fighting started, shooting each of them a sharp glare and gesturing towards the teacher just as Weiss finished off the Grimm with a strike to it's stomach.

"BRAVO! BRAVO!" Port announced as Weiss got shakily to her feet, "It appears we are indeed in the presence of a true huntress-in-training! I'm afraid that's all the time we have for today..."

"That was way too short! Girl needs to learn to draw things out..." Max whined getting to her feet as I copied down the assigned readings for the lesson, '_This is it? I learned about this stuff ages ago…' _I thought, skimming through the book. '_Least homework shouldn't be too hard for awhile, they go way to easy on education around here.' _"Hey look, trouble in paradise." Max giggled pointing down as Weiss stormed from the room, a panicked Ruby running after her. "Wonder what's eating her?"

"Probably not used to taking orders I expect…" I shrugged, shooting her a sharp glare as we left the room, the sound of shouting ringing out from further down the hallway, "Anyway you guys go on ahead."

"What? You forget something, you were there for like ten minutes?"

"No, I'm just concerned." I replied walking back towards the source of the shouting. "Save me some food would you?"

* * *

"Hey, Ruby I heard shouting, everything okay." I asked the small hooded girl as I rounded the corner catching her by surprise.

"Oh uh, hey Joel!" she replied cheerily turning to face me with a smile on her face. "How're you doing, fun class wasn't it huh?"

"Um what? Oh...I'm good." I answered confused, looking around the corridor catching sight of a flash of silver hair rounding the corner, "Are you? Weiss seemed a bit off when she left class."

"Oh that…" her face fell slightly as she glanced down at her feet sadly, "Weiss is angry with me for fooling around in class, not taking things seriously…" She stared out at the veranda where Weiss stood staring at the sunset.

"Were you fooling around?"

"Just a few silly drawings!" she cried out defensively raising her head up to look at me, '_She is really young...' _I thought absently as she stared up at me, _Probably about as old as I was when...'_ "Anyway she got mad and stormed off. I just was trying to have a bit of fun, its just that…well, she doesn't think that I'm leader material, she..."

"She wasn't having it." I finished, giving her a small grin, "She doesn't seem like the "play around" type does she, you talked with Ozpin about it?"

"Yep, he walked up after Weiss stormed off." She glanced down the hall where the professor had retreated.

"What did he tell you?" I asked, frowning at the girl's expression, "Seems serious."

"He was talking about team stuff, about how being a leader isn't just a title but something you wear constantly." Her face knotted as she scratched at her hair madly, "It was really serious but I don't know if I get it!?" She glanced up at me eyes shimmering wetly, "Joel…do you think I could be a good leader?"

"Ruby…"

"Professor Ozpin says he didn't make a mistake making me leader but I don't know, maybe he's lying, what if I screw up, what if Weiss is right, what if…?" She paused as I ruffled her hair laughing to myself, glancing at me with a confused look on her face. '_Shit!'_ I pulled my hand away quickly.

"Sorry about that…" I apologized awkwardly, "You reminded me of my little brother, I used to do that when we were kids whenever he'd be freaking out about something."

"Yang did that too when we were younger …" she admitted quietly smoothing out her red tinged locks, "I guess it's just some sort of older sibling thing."

"Maybe it is." I agreed soundly.

"But what if I…?"

"Ruby there are a million "what ifs" right now, its the first day." I said trying to reassure her. "You can't exactly blame yourself if things don't start off well, that's why we're here in the first place to learn how to do this stuff, Ozpin said something like that too right?"

"He said I needed to act more like a leader, be at my best always so people will want to follow me or something like that, it sounds really hard." She murmured to the ground before turning to face me. "What do you think, you're a leader too right?"

"Well to be honest he's probably right, though I might not be the best person to get leadership advice from anyway, my training was more aimed at personal rather than team situations." I scratched the back of my head thinking back on how things had gone since Team AMBR had formed, "Plus you do realize team AMBR consists of a guy who habitually calls me "Psycho", an antisocial mute, and well...you've met my partner right? Maxine Argus, dog Faunus with an attitude problem."

"No, not yet."

"Well don't, you're a sweet girl and she might yell at you for being a tiny human, or eat you for all I know, hell...maybe both, she seems complicated like that." I sighed at the nervous look she shot me. "Anyway look...from what I've heard you've already led your team to victory once during the initiation, the potentials there you just have to see it for yourself and I'm sure Weiss will too if you just give her time and work hard like Ozpin said." I motioned towards the heiress.

She stayed silent for a moment, nodding to herself before giving me a large smile "Thanks Joel, I needed someone else to talk to about this."

"No problem, glad I could help." I turned away ready for some dinner before Ruby called out to me.

"Hey Joel!"

"Yeah…" I glanced over my shoulder back at her, '_Connor would be about her age now right now, it's been so long since I've seen him.'_ The last time I'd been anywhere near my brother had been at my trial, understandably we hadn't spoken since.

"Your a great leader too, remember "Don't give up" right?" she gave me a thumbs up and a wink.

"Definitely" I returned the wink, gazing at the heiress one last time before striding off. _Now I just have to think of a way to pull it off."_

* * *

"Alright Ambrose…" Max glared down at me from the fighting stage we'd set up in the gym, "Want to explain why we in the gym in the middle of the night while Poncho and the Bitch get to take it easy back in the room?"

"Well Max, there is a good reason for that…" I replied happily leaping up to join her unsheathing my weapon and giving it a quick once over, "I can talk with Reika and Ben, you on the other hand seem to prefer a more direct approach, so I'm obliging." I positioned myself at the other end of the stage rolling my arms, "Since we've met we've been... less than friendly, however now that we're on a team and have to work together to succeed here I want to at least get past our issues, or at least compromise. So am I right in saying you have some sort of problem with me?"

She quirked an eyebrow before letting out a short chuckle, hefting her axe onto her shoulder with a grimace. "You're right…" She tapped her nose gingerly, "I've known you two days and all you've done is make yourself out like some noble hero, trying to save the day, making plans, and try to be in charge, but I smell blood on you, Faunus, Human, and Grimm."

"And that worries you?" I frowned extending _Circuit _into staff form, opting to keep the blades sheathed. "I thought you would have liked the smell."

"Intrigues me more like...I know that weird collar has something to do with it, has that Goodbitch's stink all over it." She shrugged lazily, "I won't pry though, don't need your life story."

"Good because you won't get one, it's a long story and very personal." I switched on the large screen above us showing me a readout of both our Aura levels. Goodwitch had been hesitant to show me how to use it but she'd caved in after Ozpin had given the go ahead. "Suffice it to say I do have a past, a violent one, but am now trying to do some good. What about you…" I asked suddenly, catching her off guard, "I'm certain you have a reason for why you don't like humans."

"Never said I didn't like humans...I told you I just don't like it when someone, anyone, tries to put themselves above me, just happens that most of the people who do that are humans." She said before adding, "you don't need my life story either."

"Another reason you don't like me I suppose, because I'm trying to be a good leader?"

"It's not like I won't accept you being in charge, you just have to prove your worth taking orders from." She grinned bringing her axe to bare. '_Somehow I don't think Ruby is having this much trouble with Weiss...'_ I thought, a bemused expression crossing my face as I assumed a fighting stance, arcs of electricity sizzling at my fingertips as my Aura flared. "I have a policy against working with worthless people." she bared her teeth.

"Well come one then, if this is what you want. Till one of our Auras is in the red okay?"

"If you're not dead by then!" She was in the air within a second, shimmering with Carmine colored Aura, axe blade hurtling down towards me. I sidestepped as she came falling next to me, bringing my staff around to smack her on the back, giving her a quick shock for good measure that sent her stumbling forward awkwardly as her Aura dipped slightly. "Ah you big…"

"Temper temper." I chided her, spinning my staff in one hand, "If I'd actually had blades out or amped up the charge you'd be in a lot more trouble right n…!" I leapt back, narrowly avoiding the axe as she swung around with a snarl of fury. '_How did she...' _I thought wildly as she launched into a flurry of heavy swings that I was barely able to knock away, each misstep taking a good chunk off my counter. She was somehow able to manipulate that axe from impossible positions, countering my attacks and then launching her own as if momentum and gravity didn't affect her. Finally she made a mistake, overextending her blow just far enough in for me to gain room and disarm her, rearing back as I put all my strength into a two handed swing towards her chest. Her eyes widened in surprise as the blow was just about to connect and...didn't. I gaped as some unseen force caught hold of my weapon stopping it cold just as it was about to touch her. "The hell!?" I growled trying and failing to pull it away, as if some gigantic force kept it held there.

"Gotcha…" Max grinned wildly, eyes shining bright with energy as I was suddenly blasted back through the air as if a char had smacked into me, rolling to my feet shakily at the other end of the arena. '_What…what did she hit me with?'_ My mind was racing when something hit me again, blasting me into the air. Twisting around I extended one of _Circuit's _blades, quickly firing it off towards the ground as I felt myself being carried higher and higher. Max just stood there staring up at me until she fell to her knees, the strange glow leaving her eyes. I found myself falling quickly towards the ground again too quickly for me to reorient myself as I lost my grip on my weapon. I cringed, ready to impact when the strange force caught me again just a foot off the ground. "Holy…" I began when I fell face first onto the hard floor with a thud. Getting up gingerly I saw Max breathing heavily, arm outstretched towards me. "Max...What the hell?" I choked out, checking myself over to make sure I was still in one piece.

There's a reason Ozpin fought so hard to get me here…" she replied, voice hoarse as her weapon sailed back into her hand slowly. "My semblance lets me manipulate the space around me, to block attacks, swing my weapon around as if it were weightless. Packs quite a punch but…" she paused swaying dangerously before falling forward.

"Max? MAX!" I ran forward, sliding in just in time to catch her before she hit the ground. I checked her pulse immediately, years of training taking the drivers seat as I examined the girl, unconscious but still breathing if slowly. I glanced up at the large screen hanging above us, my Aura a good way into the yellow while hers was almost entirely depleted. I breathed a sigh of relieve picking her up bridal style surprised at how light she was, Aura exhaustion was rough but hardly life threatening, she'd wake up in a few hours with a headache and sore everything but she'd be fine. "Idiot…" I muttered glancing down at the sleeping Faunus in my arms, the dog like pair of ears twitching with each breath '_She's actually kind of cute when she's like this, not covered in blood at all...' _I thought absently before turning bright scarlet and banishing the offending thought from my head, '_She'll also rip you apart without even touching you' _I reminded myself with a grimace, staring at the large axe on the ground next to me. Her semblance was incredible, I'd been practically helpless against her, however like Ben's it certainly seemed to have it's drawbacks if used excessively.

I set her down on one of the benches lining the arena before moving to retrieve both weapons. "Damn this is heavy…" I grunted, hefting the large axe in one hand, "How does she do it? Semblance or not this thing's a brick." I used her scroll to open up her locker setting the weapon inside when an old picture affixed to the door caught my eye, a younger Max smiling next to a human girl with long dark hair and hazel colored eyes along with a larger man that must've been Max's dad judging by the ears they shared all sitting on a couch in a small living room. I quashed the impulse to examine it further, shutting the locker quickly and pushing the picture out of mind. It was obviously something personal if she'd hung onto it this long and it wasn't my place to intrude. Making my way back to the Faunus I sat down next to her and put in my earbuds, resigning myself to a long night as I passed the time working on memorizing the layout of the school to the beat of the music.

Finally after a long while I felt her stirring next to me, opening her eyes with an annoyed grunt. "What...ah my head!"

"Sleep tight?" I asked, switching off my music with a sigh and turning to look down at her. The Faunus let out a yelp, falling off the bench in her haste to get up. "Careful, I wouldn't move around too much."

"What time is it?" She groaned clutching her head tightly.

"About 4 in the morning."

"I've been out for…"

"About 6 hours yeah." I yawned stretching as I got to my feet, wincing as pins and needles shot through my legs from disuse. "You seem good to move now so lets head back, don't want to give the others any weird ideas, plus I'm not sure we're supposed to be out this late." I held out a hand to help her up.

"Why didn't you just leave me if you're so tired." She spat out, smacking the hand away and standing up shakily, "It wouldn't be the first time I passed out like that, probably won't be the last."

"You might be a pain…" I started, smirking at the look of indignation crossing her face, "But you're still my partner and my teammate, I'm not going to just leave you on a bench alone and hope your okay."

"Still you don't have to…" she muttered under her breath keeping her eyes fixed on the ground.

"I didn't have too and I don't want too either, I happen to like sleep." I shot back grumpily, putting my scroll back in my pocket and turning on her. "So don't pull a stunt like this again okay, plus that fight was totally my win." I finished with a wink as I walked with her out of the gym.

"Why you...I had you and you know it! I want a rematch!" she cried out angrily before clutching her head in renewed pain.

"Later." I promised, laughing as we stepped out into the hallway, the first flecks of sunlight streaming through the windows, "For now lets just agree that I get to be leader, I've already got to deal with no sleep today." I shielded my eyes, knowing that Prot's class today was probably going to be a sleep period anyway.

"I'll crush you next time." The Faunus said through gritted teeth as she pushed a few loose strands of hair out of her face, "No doubt."

"Anytime Max, anytime." We finally made it to our dorm, dodging teachers as we passed, including one frightening and very awkward moment where we had to squeeze into a small shadowed alcove together, faces dangerously close as Professor Goodwitch passed by, focused intently on her scroll..

"Wait…" She grabbed hold of my shoulder as I made to turn the handle.

"Max it's really early and I'm gonna pass out here…" I moaned

"Thanks." She said simply staring at me intently before forcing her way past me into the room loudly as I stood there in shock.

"Wah!" Ben's voice called out groggily from inside, "What the? Do you know what time it is, where have you two been?"

"Shut it, asshole!" She spat back with pure venom in her voice, eliciting an eep from the sharpshooter. Pushing her way past the heavy curtain, the sound of clothes hitting to the ground before falling into the bed with a loud crash.

"What the hell did you two get up to?" Ben asked turning to look at me as I made my way to the bed not even bothering to change, sighing in ecstasy as my body hit the soft mattress.

"Working out our issues." I replied lazily as sleep took me, sadly aware that it wasn't going to last, "I think we might be good, for the moment anyway."

"She tried to kill you didn't she?" He asked again after a few moments, taking my silence as a yes before covering his head in his pillow muttering to himself, "Crazy idiots busting in in the middle of the night what the hell…he's the leader what a crock of..."

I just laid there feeling actually somewhat content, more so than I'd been in years, '_You know, maybe this won't be so bad after all...' _"I'm not going to screw this up."

**-End**


	5. Chapter 5

OLD WOUNDS

_**-Reika Murasaki-**_

"Hey Ambrose, what's the average diameter of a Boarbatusk and do they travel in packs?" Maxine asked the the leader, frantically scribbling down answer's to today's assignment with one hand while shoveling bacon, sausage and eggs in her mouth with the other, "Like seriously, right now."

"What makes you think I know?" He shot back, an annoyed expression crossing his face as he spilled hot sauce all over his eggs, "Stupid thing…anyway you'd know if you paid any attention in class...or did the readings."

"But that's sooo boring…" she moaned planting her head on her hands, glowering at the tall huntsman, "Port's always going on and on about something or another that we'll never use in an actual fight, it's practically a crime that his lecture is this early. Plus…" she grinned widely, gesturing at him with her fork, "Why should I bother paying attention when my leader practically knows everything already."

"Doesn't mean have to like it…" Joel sighed grabbing her paper from her to look it over, "They travel in herds by the way, not packs, those are Beowolves."

"See, and that's why I don't need to give a fuck." The Faunus stated happily, digging into her meal full force now. "Mmph...least until the fun bits start.

"It's also why I hate the fact we're graded on overall team performance." Joel grumbled under his breath as he scratched out a few lines of her work, "Stupid leader role, Ozpin can go suck a…". I turned as laughter emanated from down the table as Carson entertained his latest target on his lap, a blue haired one with hair hanging loosely to her shoulders this time, showing off his mechanical arm while she oohed and awed in amazement as he twirled a knife in his hand.

"How do you have so much mobility?" She asked watching as the knife sailed between the metallic fingers, "It's almost like a real arm, I've never seen anything like it."

"It's a test model…" Ben explained balancing the point of the utensil on one finger. earning applause from the girl, "Uses a blend of Dust and Aura both to create a link between myself and the arm, I hardly even notice the difference anymore." '_Liar...' _He shot her a toothy grin sending a blush spreading on across her cheeks. "You know the mobility isn't just for playing with knives, there's other more….entertaining uses that I can think of." '_Great...' _I sighed internally, '_judging from the look on her face our rooms going to be off-limits for a few hours again.' _

I didn't even know why I still came to meals with them, I never ate in front of them. It had just become something of a routine during the first few weeks here at Beacon, eat breakfast while the leader and the Faunus argued about homework, practice, or anything really. Meanwhile Carson would pull stunts like this with his latest female "friend" or needle the other two members of our team with jokes or taunts.

Maybe it all sprung from my desire to learn more about my companions, I could read their Aura well enough to get an idea but that only went so far and without the ability to ask or talk that meant I had to watch and take what I could.

Joel Ambrose...our new leader, much about the man was uncertain, choosing to spend the time outside classes making friends with other team's members easily. Humorous, sarcastic, professional, intelligent, kind, though how much of it was a facade, a cover? The collar around his neck showed that there was a great deal more to him than just how he acted. It wasn't as if criminal activities were abhorrent to me, I'd committed my fair share during my time spent in the gang working for Carson's father. But if my partner was to be believed Ambrose's past may have been much darker, filled with violence and murder, a line Carson's gang never crossed. The nightmares he seemed to have most nights were telling, though they weren't the only mark on him, slight glimpses of his body during training and in the morning while he changed revealed a web of scars laced across his body that he tried very hard to keep hidden. Burns, slash marks, stab wounds, and what even looked like a bullet hole or two mapped out his upper body. No, there was something more indeed.

His partner however was much more open, practically the opposite. My new bunkmate Maxine Argus was very...open with her emotions, anger and joy the most prominent. Considering how she acted most times I was genuinely surprised to learn she was actually, in terms of legality anyway, the most innocent of us, having lived for the most part well within the rules of society. Her "appetites" however showed during training and her favorite class, hand to hand combat, was her chance to blow off steam, pushing a little too hard just below the point of causing serious injury and toying with her opponents. It had even gotten to the point where most students, even the larger ones who'd wanted to teach the uppity Faunus bitch a lesson at first, avoided her like the plague and dread being assigned to fight her. Strangely enough she didn't seem to hate or dislike humans as many Faunus I'd met in the past had done, if anything she cared little. Always honest with how she felt, if she didn't like something she let everyone know, in a way I admired her for that openness.

"There…" Ambrose said, pushing the paper and pen back towards his partner, "That should get at least okay marks, had to keep it at least somewhat convincing that you wrote it."

"Thank you." she plucked up the paper, giving it a quick once over before stuffing it into the pocket of her blazer in a crumpled ball. "Well I've got to get to Peach's class, and then some good old R&R for the weekend." She stood up to leave.

"Where do you go if you don't mind me asking?" the huntsman asked staring at her back, "You've always on the first airship out after class to Vale for weeks now and don't come back until class the next day, you get a job or something."

"I actually do mind you asking Ambrose so back off." The Faunus shot back tersely, not bothering to turn around as she strode from the mess hall out into the garden.

"Hostile! Better luck next time Psycho!" Carson called out.

"Yeah...great." Joel groaned pushing his plate away, shaking his head. "So I guess that leaves you two for practice tonight."

"Sorry boss, me and Alice…"

"My names Diana!" The girl slapped him on the good arm, staring him down angrily.

"Sorry, me and the lovely, beautiful Diana have a study session planned later back in the room, very private tutoring going on and what not you understand." He smiled widely, all thoughts of the mistake with the name seemingly flying from the other student's mind. "Going to have to miss it."

"Fine, just please don't "study" on my bed again, I can't keep burning sheets or Goodwitch is going to notice."

"Can do leader." the sharpshooter gave him a quick salute before running off with Diana. '_Well it seems Beacon hasn't changed him' _

I stared off after them before a loud thump across from me drew my attention as Ambrose slammed his head into the table. "Seems my day plans have cleared up." He grumbled, voice muffled by the table.

"..." I flashed him a few apologetic hand signs, unlike Max, Joel was making the attempt to learn my hand talk and had picked up at least a bit, not enough to hold a real conversation beyond yes or no but the thought wasn't lost on me.

"It's not your fault he's an ass." He waved me off. "It's not all bad…" He sat up scratching at his forehead looking at me, "you're still attending that workshop with Goodwitch right, Aura management?" I nodded questioningly, before coming to Beacon I'd been told I'd be outside of regular classes in favor of workshop/therapy sessions with Professor Goodwitch. The therapy went nowhere really so lately she'd spent the time teaching me how to read and write, a skills I'd never really bothered with before. "_I still can't believe with your condition that you'd never been taught, what were those bandits in Bill Carson's gang doing?"_ the Professor had said when it first came to light, sounding almost appalled. I was doing pretty well now, having mastered the basic alphabet but I still struggled somewhat with the writing portion. "Well I was wondering if after you finished for the day you wanted to meet my friends on RWBY and JNPR at lunch?"

My head snapped up, staring at him intently, surprising him.

"Uh...you don't have to if you don't want to…" He said nervously, "It was just a thought, you seem to be by yourself a lot." I shook my head quickly before signing an affirmative to him before I knew what I was doing. "Oh alright cool. We'll probably be around here somewhere, they're really nice." He smiled grabbing up his plate, "See you later then." I stared down at the table, fingers gripping the hem of my skirt tightly, '_Why did I say yes?'_

'_Teammates...'_ I thought meekly as the bell chimed through the hall, '_They're complicated'_

* * *

_**-Joel Ambrose- **_

'_Well didn't see that coming...' _I thought as I raced down the hallway towards History, I'd been trying to include my masked teammate for weeks without success, always vanishing somewhere on her own when I asked. 'though _why am I complaining, it would be nice to spend time with a member of my team for once.' _I looked up just in time to see a girl struggling with a large stack of books in her arms step out from behind the corner ahead, straight in front of me '_Oh Crap!'_…"Look out!" she turned around letting out a small gasp of surprise as I tried to slow down though I couldn't avoid colliding into her sending us both falling towards the stone floor. I managed to angle myself so I would cushion her fall, smacking my head hard against the ground.

I think I must've blacked out for a second, the world coming back in a haze of unfocused pain. I groaned, feeling something soft nudging my face along with a very light weight on my chest, "Ah, Wh-what…" I closed my eyes, trying to brush whatever it was away but as soon as I touched it someone let out a terrified squeak. My eyes shot open, vision clearing as I noticed both me and the girl sprawled out in the hallway in a pile of scattered books with her...ears, a pair of long brown rabbit ears sprouting from beneath long similarly colored hair, a short way away from my face. She leapt up red faced clutching at them protectively as I stared from my hand to her face for a few seconds before the realization hit me, feeling the blood rush to my face. "Um...Oh shit." I stammered out scrambling to my feet, shaking a bit as the world went sideways for a second. The girl, a Faunus I realized, backed away from me quickly. "I am...wow, I am so sorry." I held up my arms, "I didn't see you there and…" I continued to ramble on with apologies as she just stood there watching me nervously. I took a deep breath forcing myself to calm down, Look, I'm sorry I wasn't paying attention to where I was going, you alright?"

She hesitated before nodding slowly, "I-I'm okay." she said in a quiet lightly accented voice.

"That's a relief; Sorry about the thing with your ears, did I hurt them or something?"

"No, no!" She said quickly, "It's just that when you touched them I thought you were going to...never mind it's not important." She stared down at the ground.

"If you say so…" I rubbed the back of my head nervously before seeing her bend down for the books, "Here let me help you with those." I knelt down, grabbing some of the heavier looking ones.

"Thank you," she said gratefully. "Professor Oobleck told me he wanted these from the library as reference for today's class.

"You're in History right now?" I asked, looking over at her, I'd thought the girl looked familiar though I couldn't quite place it.

"It's okay if you don't really remember me, I don't really speak out much." she shrugged.

"Well my names Joel Ambrose, nice to meet you." I held out an arm for her to shake, balancing the heavy books in the other. She glanced down at the hand suspiciously before giving it a quick shake.

"Velvet, Velvet Scarlatina." she gave me a small smile, it suited her.

"Well Velvet, since we're both heading the same way I might as well help you with these books, least I can do for running into you like that."

"Alright...if it isn't too much trouble." From there the walk to class was actually pretty fun, it turned out Velvet was a member of Team CFVY, one of the more experienced teams at Beacon.

"So you're a Mage?" I asked excitedly as the rabbit Faunus blushed, "That's awesome!"

"It's not that big of a deal."

"Are you kidding? A skilled mage is worth an entire team of regular hunters against the Grimm. Hell, being able to use Dust magic makes you practically a celebrity where I come from."

"C-Celebrity…" the Faunus said shakily, turning pale at the mere prospect with her eyes fixed on the floor, "I don't think that's for me."

"My point is that you have an awesome talent that sets you apart." I said comfortingly as she stared up at me. "You shouldn't put yourself down for it."

"I...Thank you." she gave me a short bow as we reached the door, the sound of Professor Oobleck usual rapid-fire lecture ringing out from within. "Sorry about you being late because of me."

"Hey I ran into you remember, not your fault. Besides…" I flashed her a friendly grin, "I got to meet someone nice, so it was worth it." I opened the door, giving a small start of surprise as the professor seemed to appear in front of me instantly, mug of coffee in hand as he adjusted his spectacles.

"Ah! Miss Scarlatina thank you for your assistance, place the materials on the desk and find an open seat, you too Mr. Ambrose though might I ask why you're so late?" Before I could respond Velvet stepped forward drawing his attention.

"Professor, Joel found me on the way to class struggling with the books and wanted to help me carry them, it's my fault he's late." Oobleck's gaze shifted from Velvet to me before nodding in understanding.

"Is that so? Chivalry...an admirable trait that is sadly fast becoming uncommon in today's day and age, applause to you Mr. Ambrose, now both of you take your seats so the lecture can begin." We both thanked him, placing the books on the desk before taking a pair of open seats in the front row just in front of Team RWBY.

"Thanks for covering for me."

"It was no trouble."

"Well!" The professor called out, zipping to the front of the classroom, snatching up one of the books carefully before moving just as quickly to the board, a large map of Remnant covered with various articles and papers linked with red strings. "Now that we have the materials let us begin with our next topic, The Faunus Rights Revolution or "Faunus Wars" which we will cover for the next few weeks." I noticed Velvet flinch lightly while a few students booed the choice. "Now, now we'll have none of that." Oobleck tapped the board, silencing the students with stern glares, "This is a crucial part of history that has had lasting repercussions not just for Faunus but also Humans as well, I think we'll start there. Who can give me an example...Mr. Winchester!" A large burly student who'd been leaning back in his chair sat up.

"Well the White Fang obviously…" He said voice dripping with smug condescension, "those criminal freaks who keep spouting off that equality nonsense." His words got a few cries of sympathy from a few students around the classroom, many were those that had been against the topic in the first place.

"Hmm…" The teacher gave a short "tsk" of disapproval, "Indeed, the White Fang's current activities can be viewed as a repercussion of the war, many forget that it was once an organization that promoted peace." His eyes halted on me before continuing, "Though it can hardly be said that Humans themselves have been entirely blameless, especially with such attitudes. Has anyone in this classroom heard of the Humanity Hands Front?" I stiffened in my seat, doing my best to keep calm as whispers of confusion rang through the hall, "Not many I see...well you may know the name the press dubbed them, the Red Hand." That got the reaction he'd been expecting, the room falling silent. Velvet shivered and gazing around I saw similar reactions from other Faunus. A student with deeply tanned skin raised his hand hesitantly.

"Uh sir, who or what is the Red Hand?"

"I forgot some of those from other Kingdoms may be unaware as the group operates mainly within Vytal and Atlas…" Zoomed over to where the student sat, taking a quick swig before continuing, "Originally the HHF acted as an organization devoted to assisting the victims of attacks by the White Fang by providing homes and other amenities to orphans as well as financial assistance with families." His expression darkened slightly, "Though history does have a habit of repeating itself as in the case of the White Fang, the organization experienced a shift in dynamic, focusing less on recovery and more on violence as Huntsman and Huntresses who'd lost their families sought vengeance and trained others to do the same." '"_Trained"...That's a weak word for it.' _

"So what's the problem teach?" Winchester asked from his perch, "Seems to me like their just paying the freaks back for what they did to them." Words of approval rose up again, '_Seems he had a lot of people on his side...'_

"Yes it can be said that they have reason to be angry…" Oobleck consented, eyes fixed on the large student, "but by that logic, those in the White Fang who experienced violence and discrimination at the hands of humans also have a fair reason to do what they do, is that what you meant?"

"I...no I…" Winchester spluttered trying to counter.

I winced, thoughts drifting back to the early days after joining the organization.

* * *

**(Roughly Three Years Ago - Location Unknown)**

"Remember all of you…" the instructor called out to the assembled group, gravelly voice ringing out through the large dimly lit warehouse, "To fight a Faunus is not like fighting a creature of Grimm, though animals all the same these are not unthinking beasts." The man was enormous, bald, and covered in battle scars that spoke of long years in combat. "Each member of the Fang is trained in the basics of combat, and each Faunus possess greater physical potential and senses that put an average human to shame. So how do we win?"

"SUPERIOR TRAINING AND WILLPOWER SIR!" We all responded in practiced unison, the lesson beaten into each of us for the past few weeks.

"Correct, if one Faunus is worth three men in the field we will produce warriors worth an army, if they are greater than the average we will be above average, beyond it!" He began to pace back and forth along the group, looking at each of us individually, "You all have some training in the art of fighting with Aura or you would not be here but know this, YOU ARE NOT HUNTERS!" He shouted that last part in the face of a cowering recruit. "Unlike the rest of our brothers and sisters you will be trained as one man and woman armies, you will be Trappers, warriors that will know the scourge of the White Fang, hunt them where they feel secure, and root them out." He paused in front of Natalie, who flinched as he leaned in closer to her, "Recruit Corbell, why do you want to be a Trapper?"

"T-To avenge my Father sir!" she replied in a shaky voice taking a deep breath.

"A solid sentiment, likely one that many here share…" He nodded before fixing her with a vicious glare "Though your combat skills in training show a distinct lack of drive." I grit my teeth at the display but kept my mouth shut, '_She should be in logistics not in training, stubborn...'_ "Form up into pairs and spar, full contact!" It was always like this, harsh sparring sessions ending in broken bones, terrifying will and sensory enhancement exercises, intense obstacle courses in horrendous conditions, more than one recruit had ended up badly injured or worse for the experience. I let out a grunt as I flipped my opponent, a large boy maybe a year older than I was over my head and onto the ground, pulling his arm back to the point of breaking. The instructor walked up to me, giving me a quick nod as a signal for me to back off from the whimpering boy.

"Disgraceful recruit, very disgraceful your dead sister must be crying right now." he spat out in disgust before delivering a sharp kick to the side of my opponents head, knocking him out. "Get this filth out right now!" he ordered two guards standing off to the side who gave a quick salute before dragging the prone ex-recruit out. "Next time use that semblance of yours…" He said as an aside to me before stalking off to supervise another group, "saves us the trouble of wasting supplies on them." I knelt down panting heavily nursing a bruise at my side as a shrill scream of pain split the air. '_Natalie!' _I leapt up, catching sight of her with her hands on her face, blood streaming from a broken nose.

"Sthop pwease!" Natalie cried out, voice distorted from the injury.

"Stop!?" The instructor walked up beside her, staring at the small girl as if she were insane, "The Fang won't stop if you get a boo boo Corbell! Briar keep hitting heruntil she toughens up." Her opponent, a girl with long black hair hair striped with purple highlights moved forward, giving her a solid hit to the side, sending her coughing and spluttering to the floor. she raised her fist again but paused as I stepped in front of her, shielding the crying girl.

"Leave her alone!" I pushed her away roughly, voice tinged with fury, "She's done."

"She's done when I say she's done Ambrose." The large man stood back, "I heard hunters from Bastion were among the best of the best individually, I suppose that's not entirely the case." He shifted his gaze to the rest to the nine remaining recruits. "All of you, I want Corbell to learn her lesson, if Ambrose gets in the way make him move.

The next few minutes passed in a bloody haze of shouting, cries, and snaps of bone that ended when I stared the astonished Trapper full in the face with nine bodies groaning on the floor if that, cradling my side as blood dripped past my rapidly swelling eye as a pulse of electricity ran down my arm. "I said leave her alone."

"Boys, escort recruit Corbell to the infirmary, set her up on logistics and information gathering…" The man said grinning widely, "Same with recruit Ambrose, then once he's cleared bring him to the forge for his weapon, welcome to the Trappers boy, congratulations." I spat a wad of blood onto the ground, helping Natalie to her feet as I limped more than walked from the room.

"Fuck you."

* * *

"Mr. Ambrose!" the professor's voice brought me out of my reverie, I looked around everyone's eyes on me.

"Yes sir." I replied, tried to suppress my embarrassment at being caught daydreaming. Driving the unpleasant memories from my mind as quickly as they had come.

"I asked you your opinion about what can be learned from the example of the Red Hand and how we can apply that to our role as hunters." I stared back at the green haired man. '_He's probing me, trying to test me...'_ Probably one of the teachers Ozpin had talked about, those against me attending the school.

"Well sir, I believe that the Red Hand is a shining example of how even the best ideals and intentions can be corrupted by vengeance and thoughts of retribution, as hunters it is our duty to avoid letting such thoughts guide us, to act with clear heads and stick to our beliefs for the good of all."

"An...interesting answer, well that is all the time we have for today class, before you go..." The man took a last sip from his mug before zipping around the classroom at lightning speed, dropping a paper in front of every student before appearing back in front of his desk, "you will work on this weeks project with a partner, relating these examples and finding others throughout history and write an essay on the subject, dismissed." As students began to get up I turned to Velvet hopefully.

"Hey, wanna work together on this with me?" I held up the paper, "I don't really know anyone in this class who doesn't have a partner."

"I'll work with you Joel, please!" Ruby said popping her head between us, a desperate look on her face only to be pulled back by a very stern heiress.

"Oh no you don't, you're not escaping me that easily team leader." I spared a thought of sympathy for the small hooded girl before focusing on the rabbit Faunus again.

"So…"

"That's...that's fine." She clutching her notes to her chest smiling slightly, "I'll do my best not to be too difficult."

"I doubt that'll be a problem." I grinned, we agreed to meet up tomorrow to go over the project before she hopped off happily. I was about to leave myself when Oobleck's voice called out to me.

"Mr. Ambrose…" I turned around to find the man standing behind me staring me eye to eye, the lecture hall deserted except for the two of us, "I'm sorry I had to involve you in such a personal topic without warning, I hadn't meant to broach the topic until later." An apology? '_Guess my answer was satisfactory after all.' _

"It's not trouble professor, especially if it had been planned for in the future already." I bowed respectfully, "In fact thank you, not many people care to remember the good the organization used to do, I actually wish I'd joined it during those days. Maybe if I had things wouldn't have…" I fell silent, the rest painfully written on my face.

"I wish you luck Mr. Ambrose, so far you have shown yourself to have learned from your history, see that I don't find that changes." He smiled evilly, foot tapping on the ground rapidly.

"Wouldn't dream of it sir." I replied bowing again before leaving the room for lunch. '_I think I just found my new favorite teacher.'_

**-END**

**A/N: Hey everyone thanks for reading this little bit of filler. Feel free to leave your comments and reviews, they only make the story better. Have a great rest of the week wherever you are and I hope to update again soon.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey everyone, you might've noticed I changed the rating for this story, really it's just to be safe and I always sort of intended to do it anyway. Anyway enjoy and feel free to leave opinions and reviews. **

A TOAST

_**-Benjamin Carson-**_

"Hey Benny, that was just wow…" Lynette...no Diana, I mentally checked myself, said breathlessly as she buttoned her shirt looking back at me, "you're amazing!"

"You are too babe." I said lazily wiping sweat off my brow, leaning back on the bed raising my right arm towards the ceiling clenching and unclenching the metal fingers, listening to the light whirring of gears the motion caused. "Hey, do you know what time it is?"

"Should be getting pretty close to dinner right now." the girl said checking her scroll as she slid on her blazer, "I'm going to go get us something to eat, and then…" she moved towards me, swaying her hips seductively as she gave me a light kiss on the cheek, "we can get back to the fun."

"Mmm-hmm." I said, giving her the obligatory smile and pat on the ass as she left. I sighed staring back at the mechanical appendage, wincing as I felt one of the joints tighten painfully, "Shit." I flared my aura lightly, focusing intently on the arm as the pain slowly faded back to the usual dull throb at the back of my mind. '_What a pain in the ass...' _I got up and walked to the bathroom, '_She'll be awhile, might as well relax while I can, and switch out Psycho's sheets...' _closing the door behind me I turned on the shower, stepping beneath the hot water and letting my muscles unwind. "That's one thing about Beacon that beats the badlands, showers, never thought I'd miss those so much.

Overall I supposed Beacon hadn't been so bad, three decent meals a day, basic amenities like the shower and an actual bed, an abundance of beautiful huntresses in training more than willing to make memories and all I had to do was bullshit the occasional assignment.

'_Things could definitely be worse'_ I thought, drifting back to the early days after that damned accident, waking up in that detention center broken, bruised, crippled with Reika sitting next to me acting like a crazed guard dog keeping doctors and police officials at bay…if dad hadn't turned himself in when he did, if that Ironwood guy and Ozpin hadn't...I shut all of that down in an instant, shoving out of my thoughts. '_Positives, think on the positives. The arm doesn't hurt that much anymore and Reika's been opening up at least.' _

Back in the old days after Dad had picked her up, the damaged girl had spent most of her time with either me or Ma, shying away from anyone else and any place people congregated. Since coming to Beacon however the girl had slowly started showing up to meals, walking the halls between classes... '_Being around all these new people is good for her. Doing more than we did at least._' I grinned widely. I for one was perfectly content to hang back and let her explore her newfound interests, after all she deserved her own bit of normality.

I spent a few more minutes in peaceful silence before I heard the telltale click of the bathroom door opening, a pair of arms snaked around my chest as I felt something warm and soft press up behind me.

"Hey Benny, mind if I join you?" a familiar voice purred in my ear, I laughed despite myself, spinning around as the huntress in training jumped me, sending me sliding to the floor in a wet heap. '_A dashing rogue's work is never done...man where do they get the energy?'_

* * *

_**-Reika Murasaki- **_

R. E. I. K. A, I wrote the last character, sliding it over to the blonde professor who sat across from me who picked it up, scanning it with an approving nod.

"Very good Miss Murasaki, you still seem a bit uncomfortable but that should fade in time as you keep practicing though you seem to have the majority of the letters handled." She slid the paper into a purple folder and slid it into her desk. "You've shown a remarkable span of improvement since coming we started, excellent work. That will be all for today." I nodded, bowing my head respectfully before rushing for the door, "Oh and don't forget, our next session we promised that we'd try and discuss your past again." I paused hand clenched on the doorknob before calmly nodding and leaving the room. '_Damn it, I thought she might've forgotten...' _Should've known better I suppose, the woman never seemed to forget anything you told her, in just a few weeks she'd learned just about as much of my handtalk as Ben knew and he developed it.

Maybe "talking" about what happened with Goodwitch wouldn't be so bad, she reminded me of Ma back when I was running with Bill's posse, the heavyset red headed woman had been the one taking care of Ben and I during the early years at camp, giving us chores and keeping us, well Ben mostly, out of trouble. Ma wasn't her real name of course, she wasn't Ben's mother, just something Ben and most of the men in the group had called her, from what I understood she'd been taking care of the Boss' son since he was a toddler and had been more than willing to do the same for me when I was brought back. '_No wonder Ben hates the professor, he used to spit fire about Ma whenever she caught him doing something bad.' _I wondered, looking out the window at the clear blue sky, '_I hope they're all okay.'_ They'd never told us what had happened to the rest of the gang after Bill turned himself in, though I suspected if the others hadn't done the same they would all be hanging low keeping off the kingdom's radar.

To be quite honest I hardly remember anything from that far back, according to Ma I must've suppressed it, my mind hiding it from me to try and protect myself. I could make out fire, howling, screams, someone telling me to run, trees…

"Reika?" I spun around catching sight of Joel making his way down the hall waving at me, he'd changed out of his uniform into a pair of jeans and a short sleeve blue t shirt covered in white lightning designs, '_Probably carried it out with him since I can still sense those two in the room'_. "It is you, how'd your thing with Goodwitch go?"

I flashed him an "_O.K_" falling into step beside him as we moved towards the mess hall along with the rest of the students. "_How did your lesson go?_" I asked him.

He took a few seconds, but seemed to finally nail down what I was asking. "Fine, just fine, even met a new friend, well actually more like ran into her...it's sort of long story." I nodded, glancing around at the packed hall, most of the students chatting about what to do over the weekend. "Over here Reika." Joel led me over to one of the tables where a small group sat laughing. '_RWBY and JNPR...'_ I remembered seeing them around school and with Joel but had never talked to them. "Hey guys."

"Hey Joel…" a beautiful girl with incredible blonde hair turned in her seat turned in her seat flashing him a wide grin as she gave him some room, "You mind helping us out with something?"

"What do you need Yang?" the leader asked taking the seat next to her.

"Nora and I need an impartial judge for a little contest." Yang smiled over at an energetic orange haired girl who was cracking her knuckles. "We're going to arm wrestle, winner gets two tickets to The _Achieve Men_ concert in Vale this weekend that Weiss scored off one of her admirers but she's too high class to go."

"The boy was only after one thing…" Weiss huffed angrily before focusing on the brawler, "And excuse me Yang for preferring a more refined brand of music, not that inane wailing you seem to enjoy."

"I'm going to forget that you just insulted the best band to ever grace Remnant because you're my friend and teammate Weiss and still unlearned in the art of having a good time, that and I want those tickets!"

"Those tickets are mine!" Nora declared, patting her muscle happily. I noticed Joel immediately slide down the table along with the rest of the group before looking back at me, patting the seat next to him.

"Before you two wreck the table, everyone this is Reika Murasaki…" I nodded to each of them in turn, "she's one of the other members of my team and I wanted to introduce you all."

"So he actually DOES have a team…" a regal looking white haired huntress said in a tone of mock surprise, "I thought he was just lying considering how little time he spends with them." "I could've sworn I'd seen her somewhere before...

"Weiss don't be rude!" the girl wearing a long red hood next to her chided before turning to smile at me nervously. "Sorry, she's not like this usually."

"Uh sis, yeah she is." Yang said, raising an eyebrow in amusement.

"No I am NOT!" Weiss shot back obviously annoyed, I suddenly realized who this girl was, Weiss Schnee. I saw watching me out the corner of his eye and knew exactly what he was thinking. He needn't have bothered though, robbing Schnee dust shipments hadn't been personal, just the best way to survive. Didn't mean it had to be mentioned though…

"What about when you first met Ruby?" Yang went on grinning smugly, "then there was Jaune, then I suppose we didn't get off on the right foot, then Joel…"

"Okay,so I can be a bit…"

"Bitchy." Yang supplied cutting the heiress off, earning a sharp look from Ruby in response, "Sorry." she held up her hands, moving back to her food.

"I was going to say harsh." Weiss finished looking away haughtily.

"Don't mind her…" Yang clapped me on the back, the force of it almost putting me on the table, "sorry...anyway my name's Yang Xiao-Long, my little sister and team leader Ruby Rose and her partner Weiss Schnee." She gestured across the table, "and these guys over here are Team JNPR." The other team introduced themselves, Lie Ren gave me short bow which I quickly returned. I sat back down a bit freaked out but things seemed to be going well…

Pyrrha, a red headed girl wearing what looked to be a bronze tiara leaned forward towards me. "So Reika we heard from Joel that you...don't talk much." I stiffened before jabbing Joel in the side, sending him into a coughing fit.

"Ack! What!?"

"It's all good..." Yang reassured me, giving Joel a sympathetic look, "Honestly it doesn't matter too much, combined with the mask it actually gives you this whole Ninja thing, bet you'd get along great with our other teammate Blake. Speaking of Blake, Ruby where is she?"

"Library..." The small girl said through a mouthful of cookies, stopping as Yang shot her a stern look, "don't talk with my mouthful sorry." she took a few seconds before continuing "She said she had to catch up on an assignment for Grimm Studies."

"Well either way I'm sure you guys would like each other." From there the conversation moved more towards my interests and how I was enjoying things here at Beacon with them asking questions and Joel translating as best he could. I did notice Weiss staring at my mask but besides that they really went out of their way to include me. Meanwhile next to me a furious battle seemed to be taking place between Yang and Nora.

"Valkyrie just give up, those tickets WILL be mine…" Yang growled as she sat deadlocked hand in hand with the orange haired girl, "you can try but resistance is futile." she applied more force and I could see a bead of sweat drip down Valkyrie's brow as her arm began to shake under the strain. Joel leaned forward on the table, eyes watching as the others stood back cheering for their teammate.

"Yang you've got this in the bag!" Ruby cried out as Nora's arm began to bend back.

"Break her arm Nora, channel the sloth!"

"Jaune, Yang is still our friend!" The Amazon scolded him.

"Sorry Pyrrha…" The blonde knight scratched his cheek embarrassed. Ren just stood there silently eyes fixed on Nora's back, a flash of worry in his eyes.

"I tapped Joel's shoulder to get his attention, "What's up?" I pointed towards Ren then at Nora putting my hands together. "Huh...oh maybe. Hey Ren, Reika's asking if you are going to go to the concert with her if she wins?" All eyes turned to the boy who looked around at us awkwardly scratching his hair.

He sighed nodding his head, "Yeah I suppose so, if she wants me to go…" He hadn't even finished talking before a huge crash rang through the room as Nora sent Yang tumbling through the broken remains of the table, Joel had managed to leap back in time, Yang however hadn't been so lucky stirring weakly beneath broken splinters. The girl was standing over her laughing maniacally.

"Hahahahaha! I'm still queen of THIS castle OH YEAH!" she stopped turning to face us as we stared back at her with fear. "Um...yay." she giggled nervously, taking the tickets from Weiss who gave it to her with a look of disbelief etched on her face before moving to where Ren stood. "So uh Ren, want to go with me to the concert this weekend?" She asked nervously.

The magenta haired huntsman smiled, ruffling her hair playfully before taking the ticket from her. "Sure thing Nora." The bubbly huntress practically screamed with joy, tackling the boy to the ground. I picked Joel up from the floor while Ruby tried to revive Yang unsuccessfully.

"_Are they dating?" _I asked Joel who was still in the process of picking wood chips out of his clothes, he shrugged.

"Not exactly sure...according to her their just friends but you have to admit it'd be cute." he laughed under his breath before moving to help Ruby get the blonde to her feet.

I around at the assembled group, both Team RWBY and JNPR laughing together as onlookers applauded the victorious huntress as she stood perched on the table...'_Huh...' _It took me a moment to realize I was smiling beneath the mask, and it felt so...nice.

* * *

_**-Joel Ambrose- **_

"So how did we end up getting with this again?" Yang called out to me, queuing up her scroll to play _Achieve Men's "RAGE QUIT!"_ for the fifth time as I swept scattered wood chips into a manageable pile. '_Someone's a bit sore about losing those tickets...'_ The two of us were the only ones left in the hall at this point with everyone else long having finished dinner and left.

"Well when Goodwitch came running in and saw the table, you had the noble idea to take the blame so Nora and the rest of them wouldn't get detention over the weekend, and I volunteered myself as a scapegoat to help you out." I cricked my neck, reaching for the large dust pan lying next to me. "Thanks again for making Reika feel welcome, from what I understand she isn't too used to hanging out with people."

The brawler gave me a thumbs up, "You kidding? She was awesome, everyone really seemed to like her, even Weiss though I think that was more because she didn't talk than her personality." she grunted as we heaved the pile into the can, stepping back to examine our work. It had taken awhile but we had finally managed to get every piece of the wrecked table picked, now all we had to do was help the crew move the new table in tomorrow.

"Either way I appreciate it and I'm sure she does too, what do you think they're doing right now?" I asked as the blonde dragged the heavy trash can towards me.

"Pizza and a few rounds of _Remnant: The Game_ if they stuck to the plan, and…done!" Yang sat down on the bench behind us, tossing me a can of soda before grabbing her own, "Well that's that mess cleaned up, I still can't believe Nora actually beat me, I had her on the ropes." she muttered taking a quick swig "This close, THIS close and I'd be watching the lads shredding it live on stage this weekend."

"Hey it's not too bad, and it made Nora's day and you know it." I pointed out,tossing the broom aside and patting the pouting girl on the shoulder.

"I know but still...how could she floor me like that?"

"Never underestimate the lengths someone will go for love." I said taking the seat next to her, leaning my head back on the table, "My mom told me that a few years ago."

"What was the occasion?"

"My mom mentioned it while she was getting patched up, we'd been camping outside the city and my little brother Connor and I had managed to wander off straight into an Ursa." I sighed remembering how much of an idiot I'd been back then, "I thought we were done for but suddenly mom's standing there every bit the heroic huntress, she got a small scratch but she managed to kill the thing with her bare hands. I asked her if she was scared at all and that's what she told me." Yang's eye twitched slightly but she played it off, pretty well too I almost didn't catch it.

"Your mom sounds awesome, you know...I've known you for weeks and this is the first time I've ever heard you talk about your family before." Yang looked over at me quizzically, "Or anything about your past really."

"I don't really like to talk about it…" I replied bringing the drink up to my lips, "I attended Aegis Academy in the city of Bastion, the rest of it is a bit...personal. As for my parents they're...not around anymore."

"Oh wow Joel, I-I'm so sorry." she began to apologize but I held up a hand reassuringly.

"It's all good, you didn't know? Besides it happened a while ago."

"Still, to lose both your parents…" she shook her head in disbelief, "Me and Ruby grew up on Patch, this little island of the West coast of Vale, our parents were hunters, my dad taught at Signal while mom took missions all over. One day she took on a mission and didn't come back." I could see her eyes growing watery but she quickly wiped them dry with the sleeve of her blazer. "Things...just weren't the same after that."

"I know what you mean…" I remembered the aftermath of the attack, on the good days it seemed like some cruel joke, on the bad…"so that's why you and Ruby are so close. You're lucky to have each other."

"Yeah...what about you and your brother?" She paused when she noticed my fingers digging into the can, glancing at me with a worried expression on her face, "Not so lucky I guess."

"Last I heard he's somewhere out in Atlas…" I replied, probably more bitterly than I might have liked, "we haven't spoken in a long time."

"What happened?"

"We had a disagreement, things got a bit harsh, things were said, and we drifted apart after that." I leaned forward glancing out the window at the setting sun, "Turns out he was right in the end of course, always was the smart one between the two of us."

"Family huh…" Yang held up the can towards me smiling sadly, "Too those we lost and those we hold dear." I stared at her with a shocked expression but quickly returned the smile.

"Thomas and Patrice Ambrose…"

"Summer Rose…" We each took a long swig finishing off the drinks, tossing them in the trash can behind us.

* * *

_**-Maxine Argus-**_

"Not seeing visitors my ass!" I shouted punching the wall next to me surprising everyone in the hall, leaving a sizable dent at the cost of my hand hurting like hell. "Fuck!" '_Make me sit on an airship all day getting stared at for nothing, Sonia...' _"Damn it." I leaned my head against the wall, trying to block out the nervous whispers that broke out as people passed by. '_Stupid ears...' _My nose crinkled as I entered our team's room. "What the…?"

"Sup Bitch…" Ben's voice rang out from back of the room, I moved the curtain aside to find the sharpshooter leaning back in his chair in nothing but a pair of jeans staring out an open window, a lit cigarette smoking at his lips, "Thought you were going to be gone for the weekend." He drew the smoke from his mouth between his metallic fingers, shaking the ashes out the open window, "Sorry about your nose, it should air out in a bit if I timed this right."

"It's fine I'm used to stuff like that, and about my weekend, stuff happened." I sighed falling face first onto the soft mattress, "Did you just call me Bitch?"

"Noticed that did you, it's a new nickname I'm working on besides "Miss Sadist", works cause your part female dog and well your personality..." He trailed off.

"I get it..."

"Well you haven't threatened to rip me apart and feed me to the worms, something must be wrong." I could just hear that shit eating grin in his tone.

"I'm way too tired to care much, plus I'll give it to you it is actually somewhat clever." I said, voice muffled through the pillow, "When did you start smoking? Was you new groupie that bad?"

"Nah she's great, violent little minx too, you see the scratches I'm nursing?"

"Way too much information asshole." I growled one of the loose textbooks lying by my bed at him, smiling as I heard that satisfying yelp of pain.

"That's the Bitch I remember…" He groaned, sliding the book back under the curtain, "to answer your question I started awhile ago, some of the boys I used to run with got me into it. Dad and Reika weren't pleased."

"You know those things can kill you right?" I rolled over and sat up, clutching my knees to my chest.

"My Aura counteracts the worst of it…" He shot back, from what I could smell the wind had picked up, clearing most of the scent from the room, '_No wonder I never noticed...' _"Besides if I gave a shit about my health I wouldn't be running around with one fleshy arm in a school that teaches you to throw yourself at the world's monsters would I?" I wasn't entirely comfortable with the bitter tone with which he said that

"Still if the Masky the silent ninja wants you to stop shouldn't you, you guys are friends right?" '_Why the hell do I care...let him do what he wants it's not my problem.' _I shook my head shedding my clothes and reaching for my pajamas

"I don't need Reika influencing how I act." he spat back,uncharacteristically harsh.

"Ooh touchy."

"What about you and Psycho then?" He countered making me spin around to look at the patch of curtain angrily. "You don't seem to enjoy letting him boss you around."

"Just because I am who I am doesn't mean I need that goody goody wuss Ambrose to judge me."

"Are you sure he's judging you? He just said keep your "urges" out of combat rather than just go nuts and he lets you fight him in training all the time, plus I don't think the guy has any room to judge on violence." I glanced up confused.

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh he hasn't told you?" Carson sounded genuinely shocked, "Eh I guess that makes sense, I basically had to force him at gunpoint to tell me about it."

"What's it?" I stormed out of bed sweeping the curtain aside, "Tell me."

"Ah well, you are his partner after all…" the blonde boy shrugged, extinguishing the cig in an ashtray perched on the table next to him,"you know that collar he wears all the time?" he pointed to his neck as if I didn't know what he'd meant.

"Yeah."

"It's a device they use on prisoners to track their movements, I'm guessing Psycho's is being handled by either the Headmaster or Goodbitch."

"Prisoners...what did he do?"

"Not sure on the specifics but he's apparently killed at least one person, probably more you'd have to ask him." he gave me a surprised look, "How could you not notice the amount of scars the guy has, he looks like he vacationed in a warzone."

"Damn…"

"Don't grill him about it, it's in the past plus it's not as if we come from perfect backgrounds either." He glanced out the window.

"Excuse me." I put my hands on my hips, glowering down at him, "What do you know about me."

"Nothing really, it's just that everytime you come back from Vale each weekend you always have this sad look about you, though you do a decent job of hiding it." He yelped as I kicked the chair out from under him, sending him crashing to the floor.

"Don't watch me creep!" I pinned him to the floor with my foot, leaning over him teeth flashing. "And keep your damn habit away from me if you aren't going to stop, it smells like crap in here!"

""Ooh this is an interesting side of you, like being on top huh?" I kicked him hard in the side, leaving him wheezing and laughing on the floor as I stomped to my bed.

"Asshole!"

"Nicest asshole you'll ever meet." he groaned light heartedly, '_What the hell is wrong with him!" _I thought furious for even remotely giving a damn about the man as I curled up in the mess of blankets.

"I'll keep it outside if you want…" my ears perked up as he picked himself up of the floor gingerly, climbing up to his own bunk. "the smoking, I'll keep it outside."

"Do whatever I don't care!" I muttered into my pillow, "And I'm serious, stop watching me."

"Fine I'll stop watching you officially, unofficially though…" he chuckled evilly.

"You are literally the worst person in this academy, ever, of all time."

"Good night to you too Argus."

**-END**

**A/N: Next chapter we meet CRDL and secrets come out. You are all awesome and I wish you the best wherever you are.**


	7. Chapter 7

THE TRUTH COMES OUT

_**-Joel Ambrose-**_

"Hey Velvet, have you…" I glanced up from the wall of text I'd been tackling for the last hour to find the Faunus dozing off face down on the table across from me, snoring lightly, ears twitching with each breath. To be perfectly honest it was actually kind of cute but judging by the looks the librarian was shooting us she didn't think so, I tapped the girl lightly on the shoulder her eyes fluttering as she looked up groggily.

"Uh-wuh…" she stared at me for a few seconds blankly before a sudden look of realization crossed her face. "Oh my gosh I'm so so sorry!" she cringed, face bright red as she tried her best to avoid looking at me, "I can't believe I did that, I'm…" she paused as I passed her a napkin, tapping the side of my chin as I smiled reassuringly. Somehow the Faunus' face grew even redder as she dabbed at a small bit of drool on the side of her chin.

"I'm not mad or anything, I was actually just about to ask you if you wanted to finish up for the day…" I gestured to the piles of books and papers spread across the table, "we've been at it for hours, you alright?"

""I'm okay, just haven't been sleeping well, very busy."

"You sure…" I noted the dark circles under her eyes, even her ears were drooping, "Don't overwork yourself, Aura can only sustain us so far, even Hunters need sleep."

"I know that, I'm just...I'm fine." she said curtly gathering up her work and making her way from the library, I scrambled after her ignoring the angry shout from the librarian as I ran.

"At least let me make sure you get back to your room…" I said, moving forward as she swayed slightly, "Velvet are you okay? If you need a break I can handle more of the project it's all good."

"You don't have too…" The mage said tiredly, "Just some other assignments that need doing, need to write a few papers."

"Are these papers yours?" I asked, stepping in front of her, I'd thought she was getting bullied, had suspected and asked her about it but she always denied...'_This is going way too far.'_ "What about your teammates, they can help you."

"I'm not bothering them with my problems..." She pushed past me and continued down the corridor as I followed, "and why do you even care, I don't see why you should be bothered with them I have it handled!"

"I'm trying to be your friend Velvet…" I held my arms out at my side as she glared back at me. "at least I thought I was, friends help each other when they need it." we'd reached the dormitories, her room just ahead of us. "I can help."

"How!?" Velvet spun around stamping her foot on the stone floor, "How could you help? Why would you even want to help, I'm just an animal to you people!?" she pointed at the pair of floppy ears, tears falling down her face. "Some freak with funny ears you can laugh at whenever you want, some walking target for your sick little games no matter how much I prove myself, just stay out of it!"

I gaped at the brown haired girl, "Velvet…" I was too late, the Faunus had already retreated into her room slamming the door behind her. I groaned leaning against the wall rubbing my brow angry at how helpless I felt. '_How the hell else was she going to react? Dammit, if she's being treated this badly no wonder she was terrified of me when we first met.' _I smacked the back of my head against the wall. '_Of course you knew how bad it could be, not like you haven't done worse to people like her Joel...' _I sighed shaking my head as I made my way back to my room. '_Tomorrow's going to suck...'_

* * *

Surprisingly enough, the next morning actually held a surprising twist with all of the first year teams being summoned to the amphitheater before classes in full combat gear, the large set up as it been for mine and Max's fight except darkened, the only light coming from a large dust lamp illuminating the large stage from above. Professor Goodwitch stepped out onto the stage briskly, staring at each of us with that same expression she used in class on her face. From there she proceeded to talk about something called the Vytal Festival that would apparently being held in a few months, I'd only heard bits and pieces about it out in Bastion but it certainly seemed a big deal judging by the reaction from the Ben, Max and the other surrounding students. What did catch my interest however was the fact that along with a variety of cultural events celebrating the four surviving kingdoms in Remnant there would also be a full combat tournament, featuring students from all of the major combat academies from across the world.

"Hell yeah! That is awesome!" Max exclaimed punching her fist into her palm, an excited look forming on her face as Goodwitch went on to explain the rules, "I've always wanted to enter, they say the best fighters from all around the world attend this thing."

"I don't know…" Ben raised an eyebrow, looking around at the other students, "I think I'd rather stick with the food and celebration bits. Tournament duels aren't really my thing considering I'm more of a"hit you before you see me" kind of fighter." He gave me a friendly punch to the arm, "Bet you'd be good for it Psycho." I shrugged, shivering slightly as I felt Goodwitch's eyes linger on me.

"I think I'll pass thanks." I didn't really care much, I'd had enough of competitions and gaining recognition back in Bastion and had been sick of it then as well. Plus I could only assume that the teachers wouldn't endorse my competing either considering my background.

Max just stared at us both with a look of surprised annoyance before shaking her head dismissively, muttering under her breath. "Eh, who cares more heads for me to crack anyway..." she glanced down at Reika who stood a few inches away rekindling her grin "what about you short stuff, you gonna fight in the big bad tourney?"

"..." Reika didn't even turn to face her, instead raising a hand and flashing a couple signs her way in a fast flurry.

"You know I don't understand you when you do that right?" she leaned down so she was eye level with the smaller girl. "What you scared."

"Actually she was explaining how you could better use that overconfidence of yours…" Ben translated, barely holding in his laughter, "damn girl, how did I not know you could be that creative with one hand."

"Oh you little…!" the Faunus bared her teeth in a furious snarl but a loud cough split the air as Goodwitch glowered down at us with stern "tch" adjusting her glasses as Max seemed to shrink slightly ears flattening against her head.

"If you're all done with your private conversations I was about to choose volunteers for a small demonstration of a tournament style duel, after which I will answer any questions you might have as well as discuss how battles both assigned and arranged will occur." she glanced down at her scroll for a few seconds before making her selection, singling out Jaune and Cardin Winchester, a grade A ass who led Team _CRDL _and was renowned as a bully not to mention one of the main suspects I had for people who'd hurt Velvet, poor Jaune. He had heart but I could tell he didn't stand a chance, hell the other team leader was bigger than me. Rules were simple enough, no killing or maiming on threat of expulsion, beyond that you just fought until your Aura was depleted or until one opponent was disarmed, simple enough, too bad Jaune had a lot of it and Cardin liked to play with his food as much as my partner did.

* * *

In my mind lunch couldn't come fast enough. Beyond the exciting announcement of the upcoming festival, classes somehow seemed to drag on even more so than usual. At the moment I was seated next to Yang and Reika who I'd managed to convince to eat with us again, Nora having us all wrapped up in a fanciful tale of how she and Ren had taken on dozens of Ursa and won, selling them for rugs. It was a pretty good story too despite Ren cutting in to change minor facts, either way Nora was on a roll, most of the table listening intently except for Blake who had her nose in a new book and Jaune who was still bristling over his loss, poor guy. Goodwitch didn't have to be so harsh with him, especially in front of everyone, and basically calling him out for his lack of progress.

"Jaune are you okay?" Pyrrha asked in a concerned tone after the story was done causing the knight to perk up in his seat.

"Oh uh… yeah why?" he said, damn the guy was transparent. His Aura was remarkably effective at dealing with the bruises he'd sustained but he could't do the same with his attitude.

"Well it's just that you seem a little NOT okay." Ruby noted wringing her hands awkwardly.

""Yeah man, if this is about what Goodwitch said after the match…" I asked pointing my fork at him, Jaune put his hands up in an attempt to reassure us.

"Guys I'm fine...See" he gave us all a thumbs up smiling awkwardly, sadly none of us were too convinced. Reika shaking her head as if disappointed.

"_He has to know he's not fooling anyone with this bit right?" _she asked me, pointing towards the blonde who had resumed eating his food, glancing up every now and then to give us another tooth forced smile.

"I'd be more afraid if he doesn't…" I replied shortly to the masked girl.

The mess hall was suddenly filled with the sounds of laughter, Cardin's group and they'd found a target, Violet, seems like they were making fun of her ears. I gripped my fork tighter hands shaking, Yang shot me a worried look.

"Jaune, Cardin has been picking on you since the first week of school." Pyrrha noted, concern etched on her face.

I shook my head furiously, '_She wants me to stay out of, she wants me to stay out of it...' _ "Remember when he shoved you in the rocket propelled locker and sent you flying." Pyrrha had had to organize a search for him that had taken most of the day, I actually had had to enlist Max in the hunt as Reika had been with Goodwitch. '_Still owe her another Grimm Studies paper...' _

Jaune just shook his head and laughed weakly "He just likes to mess around, you know practical jokes."

"He's a bully" Ruby said curtly, face set.

"Asshole's a more accurate description." I muttered glaring at them, I could make out Velvet trying her best to ignore them '_Where the hell is her team!?'_.

"Jaune, you know if you need help you can just ask." Pyrrha said leaning forward putting a hand on his arm.

"Ooh! We'll break his legs!" Nora pronounced leaping up on the bench grinning maniacally, '_Not actually a bad idea now I think about it' _, I thought turning back to my lunch, '_Note to self never get on Nora's bad side.'_"

"Guys!" Jaune stood up tray in hand looking at all of us, "It's fine, besides, it's not like he's only a jerk to me. He's a jerk to everyone." he motioned over to where _CRDL _sat.

Ow! That hurts!" the sound of Velvet's came ringing out from behind me, turning I saw Cardin pulling one of Violet's long brown ears, laughing along with the rest of his team. "Please Stop!" '_Okay FUCK THIS!' _ I dropped my fork with a loud clatter and made to stand up, feeling both Reika and Yang grab onto my arms.

"Joel don't…" Yang started but I cut her off with a sharp glare, shaking both girls off.

"Don't even try to stop me…" I growled harshly making my way over to where Cardin sat. '_This is stupid and reckless, I can't lay a hand on them or Ozpin'll have my ass back in prison by the end of the day...' _the logical part of my mind screamed as I drew nearer, a particularly loud squeal of pain from the rabbit Faunus silenced that dissenting opinion right quick. As I got closer one of his teammates, some skinny kid whose mohawk put him up to my chin, saw me coming and stood up to block me with a sly grin on his face.

"Do you want something big guy?" he asked crossing his arms and puffing out his chest, '_Oh if you had met me a few months ago you little fucking twig...' _He made to block me as I tried to move further but ended up tripping and falling flat on his face with a crunch as I swept by him, barely touching him. '_Ozpin can't peg me if they end up hurting themselves on accident.' _I grinned evilly as Cardin let go of Velvet's ear, staring between me and his fallen partner intently. The girl cowered back, sitting back down on the bench between us.

"Hey man I don't know what your problem is but back off right now if you know what's good for you!" he stood up, towering over me bigger and broader than I was, '_Not like it matters, I've fought bigger and put them in the ground...no wait.' _What the hell was I thinking, these guys didn't deserve to die for this, an ass kicking maybe but death…"What not going to say anything?"

"Look just back off okay, leave her alone…" I gestured towards Velvet as she moved behind me, I could feel her shivering through my blazer, "we're all hunters, and she's your senior."

"No we're hunters…" he motioned to his friends and a few others in the hall, "all I see in front of me is a freak and a loser who thinks he's worth...wait a second." he stared closer at my face, eyebrows shooting up as he backed away quickly "I know you." he muttered under his breath, confusing me slightly.

"Not likely…" I replied quickly, '_Oh no, no no no no no no no…!"_

"Yeah, I remember seeing your face in the news months, bit scruffier and you had bruises but it was definitely you…" I heard whispers begin to spread through the hall as all eyes turned to look at me. '_I can knock him out, quick blow to the head...no he'll just spread it later!' _"Oh man I can't believe it, what's a former Trapper doing hanging around Beacon?"

The silence that fell across the hall was almost audible, Trapper, a word that had become synonymous with bigoted assassins or thugs in the eyes of humans, to the Faunus it equated more to monsters or boogeymen in some ways even worse than the creatures of Grimm. "What?" I heard Velvet mutter under her breath behind me.

Cardin's face lit up at the response his words had received, "It was all over the news that they finally managed to grab one of you guys, listen its alright, you deserve another chance…" He peered over my shoulder at the shivering Faunus, "I mean you were just dealing with those criminal freaks from the White Fang right, its not like you were doing anything wrong, just paying them back for what they do to us right?"

"No I…"I grit my teeth trying to keep my temper under control. "If you know that much then you should know enough to back off when I say so…" sparks of electricity began to arc between my fingers as I opened my hand, the team leader eyeing it carefully, "Stay away from Velvet and the other Faunus, no more teasing, no more bullying." I said calmly, staring directly into his eyes.

"Hey, hey now easy, if you want to defend the freaks that's your business. I'll stay out of your way if want to keep them all to yourself, I understand."

"What are you…?" he pushed past me laughing loudly, his teammates helping his partner to his feet shooting me nervous looks as they followed after their leader leaving me standing there in the middle of the crowded room, feeling the eyes of every student on me. Remembering the reason I'd involved myself in the first place I turned quickly to check of the brown haired girl. "Velvet are you…?"

"Is it true?" she said, big brown eyes staring at me as if for the first time, "Is Cardin telling the truth, are you one of them, a T-T-Trapper?" Even the word seemed to be causing her to shiver.

"Velvet…"

"Is it true?" she said more firmly, I could sense the glares directed towards me, other Faunus students and a few humans getting up from their seats.

"I-I was…" I said hesitantly, heart sinking at the confession, "but not anymore, I've left that behind! I'm trying to start over…" I reached out towards her but she flinched back, eyes widening in terror, I stared down at the hand for a moment before realizing it had been the hand I'd channeled my Aura through '_Of course, what was I thinking?' _. "I'm-I'm sorry…" I let the hand drop to my side limply, a sad grin forming on my face, "He should leave you alone for at least a while, take care of yourself…" I turned around and walked towards the set of large double doors, a wet piece of food impacting painfully against the side of my face as I went staining my uniform and hair but I ignored it, focused only on leaving the space as quickly as physically possible.

"Ambrose…" I looked up, catching sight of Ben and Maxine standing at the doorway. Ben seemed nonplussed while Max had a blank expression on her face, eyes following me as I passed by silently. '_What was I hoping to gain? Friends? Another chance? What a stupid thought...' _I shook my head dejectedly. '_I was better off rotting in that cell.'_

* * *

_**-Yang Xiao-Long-**_

"Well…" I said, breaking the stoney silence that had fallen over our table following Joel's quick exit from the room, "that was definitely something unexpected." I looked beside me where Reika sat, a confused expression on her face.

"I can't believe it." Pyrrha muttered shaking her head in disbelief, "I would never have believed someone like Joel capable of being involved with such deplorable people, he never seemed like a bad person."

"Of course he never "seemed" like anything, criminals are experts at hiding their intentions from others…" Weiss declared haughtily, puffing her chest out, "I've always known there was something off about that man."

I noticed Reika bristling at the heiresses words and had to admit I wasn't feeling much better. "What? He never scraped, bowed, or showed proper respect to the great Weiss Schnee." I retorted angrily, derailing the heiress. "Cause if that's the mark of a true criminal than damn Weiss you need to choose your friends better."

"What's a Trapper?" We all turned to face the young red hooded leader who sat with her eyes fixed on the door where Joel's other teammates stood awkwardly. '_Guess they didn't know either...'_ "I mean I've heard the word before but why is everyone so freaked out, is it a bad thing?"

"You dolt, how could you not be aware of something like that!" Weiss gawped at Ruby in disbelief. "It's not like we haven't had it explained to us in class and for Professor Oobleck's project."

"I wasn't paying attention." The younger girl confessed, turning as red as her hood with embarrassment, "Plus you said you'd handle the complicated history parts."

"That doesn't mean you just get to ignore it!" she snapped back.

"Leave her alone Weiss, the Red Hand were never really active where we grew up and I'd be surprised if Ruby's ever opened a newspaper in her life..." I said coming to Ruby's defense, "Of course she doesn't know much about them."

"I've heard about them!" Ruby spoke up , "I just don't know what a Trapper's supposed to be, why are they so scary?"

"Trapper is the term used to describe the Red Hands most brutal shock troops…" Blake turned in her seat to face the flustered leader, "Supposedly their ex-hunters trained to wipe out White Fang cells by whatever means necessary." she examined the space where huntsman had sat only minutes previously, "If he was one…" her eyes narrowed to amber colored slits.

"He's still the same guy…" I gazed around at my friends faces imploring them to see reason, "I mean we've known him for weeks now and has he ever given us any reason to doubt him?" I turned to Pyrrha and the rest of _JNPR, _"Remember when he helped you track down Vomit boy after Cardin launched him into the Emerald forest?"

Jaune nodded, "Yeah, who knows how long I'd've been stuck out there if he hadn't gotten his partner to help out…" he gave a short squeak as Weiss shot him a withering look that would have made Goodwitch proud.

"I don't believe...are you actually trying to defend his actions?" Weiss questioned.

"No, I just…" I faltered slightly as Blake cut in sharply.

"Did you know about this?"

"Of course not! Why do you think he would tell me anything like this?"

"You spent most of last weekend together, and you did say he opened up to you a little." my partner pointed out.

"We cleaned up the room a bit and helped put in a replacement table…" I tapped my finger on the shiny new tabletop, "Beyond a few bits about his family the only things we talked about were what we would rather be doing and brainstorming on how to help me sneak out to the concert. He's only ever been helpful." Reika gave me a grateful nod, '_Damn, this is her leader we're talking about. This has gotta be harder for her than on us.' _I gave her a gentle pat on the shoulder.

"Helpful to you maybe, can't see why that wouldn't be…" Weiss muttered under her breath darkly before I slammed down on the table eyes blazing red, sending a spiderweb of cracks across the wood and causing everyone to jump in surprise along with every other student nearby...

"If you didn't forget Weiss, HE was the only one who stood up to Cardin and helped that girl back there, were any of you going to?" I looked around at each of them in turn, nodding as their eyes avoided mine. "Didn't think so. I think he deserves at least the right to explain himself" I got up tray in hand, quickly followed by Joel's mute teammate. "Do you mind helping me track your leader down?"

* * *

_**-Benjamin Carson-**_

"Do you think that Cardin was telling the truth?" I glanced at the Faunus sitting across from me, her eyes fixed on the tray in front of her. "About Psycho I mean…"

"Why would he lie?" she growled bitterly, pushing the food away from her. '_Well this sucks...'_ I thought gazing around at the rest of the hall. It had only been about an hour since the revelation and the other students were already shooting us wary looks, keeping their distance '_Guess no one wants to be seen sitting with the racist bastards teammates._' "So what do we do now?"

"Huh?"

"About Ambrose I mean, your partner already ran off with that blonde chick with the rack that was shouting about him. Do we try and track him down too?" Maxine asked playing idly with her knife.

I raised an eyebrow in surprise, '_Bitch actually giving a shit about her partner, will the wonders never cease...' _"Are you sure you want to? No offense but this kind of effects you more than me I would think."

"Why? Because of what I am?" her hair bristled slightly as the knife clattered on the floor beside her, "Is that it?" she groaned putting her head on the table scratching at her ear absently, "I had some idea it was bad, when I first met him I could smell blood on him, a lot of it Faunus, but he hasn't tried to kill me yet has he?"

"More like the other way around honestly, though I guess that explains why you were so hostile at first."

"Nah I just didn't like his personality much, likes to end things too quickly, thought he needed to loosen up." The Faunus shrugged. "In a fight we work decently enough together, staying out of each other's way and that's about it."

"So you don't care?" I asked, noticing a burly fellow coming closer with what appeared to stripes across his cheeks and through a shock of wild orange hair, '_Another Faunus, ooh this should be good'_. "Heads up." she leaned back, mouth curving into a pained grimace as she noted the student.

"Great, knew I smelled something shitty." she flashed her teeth in that way she did whenever something annoyed her, which was quite often actually, '_Wonder what he did...' _I wondered as the orange haired man paused at the aggressive display giving us both a short bow, mine seemed rather forced but I let it slide.

"Ah Miss Argus, nice to see you again...:" he started but paused as she turned away quickly, dragging her food tray back in front of her.

"Sod off Kaplan, I already told you I want nothing to do with the whole "Faunus Rights" thing you guys have going on campus, not my thing."

"Personable as ever I see…" he gave her a toothy smile, I noticed a few more fangs than usual present in his mouth, "cute, but that isn't why I'm here. I'm actually here to discuss your…"

"Oh, heard about our team's leader I take it, must've spread across the whole school by now." I spoke up loudly, drawing his attention away from Max.

"Yes actually, though I'd prefer it if you stay out of this matter, it doesn't concern you." '_Ooh, someone's feeling a bit high and mighty...' _

"You know it's more courteous to actually ask someone to leave nicely if you want to talk about something in private…" I waggled a finger in the pompous student's direction, "IF you asked nicely, maybe a "please" or a "do you mind?". Those always seem to work." He stepped towards me, face contorted as I readied myself for a fight.

"Actually Kaplan he's on my team as well so anything you say to me, bullshit or otherwise, you'll be saying to both of us." Max spoke up snidely stopping us in our tracks, lip twitching as the tiger scoffed indignantly, "Otherwise you can leave, or I make you leave…" a faint reddish glow began to outline her body, the knife she'd been playing with earlier rising off the floor on its own back into her hand. '_I've seen her semblance in training, spars, but that still freaks me out.' _Sometimes you forgot that the sadistic Faunus didn't exactly need her axe to tear you apart and judging from the flash of fear in this Kaplan's eyes he understood that quite well.

"Very well if you'd prefer him present…" the tiger backed down, standing up straighter than before in an attempt to save face in front of some curious nearby students, "Argus I'll be straightforward…"

"Oh hear that Bitch? He's going to be straight with us, oh boy!"

A fork suddenly flew at my head, missing me by an inch before embedding itself in the table behind me "Shut it carson! Well out with it."

"As I was saying, many members of our Faunus community here at Beacon have expressed their concerns for their safety on campus while their is an admitted…"

Accused." I corrected, this time a spoon impacted against the side of my head painfully.

"...Anti-Faunus terrorist attending classes." Kaplan finished, pointedly ignoring my interruption, "We have already compiled a petition of many Faunus and even humans who support us for the school's headmaster to oust this scum from the academies halls as frankly we already have enough to worry about what with bullying and other abuses."

"You know it's strange, I haven't experienced bullying for quite a while now in fact…" Max said in an innocent tone, "I wonder if that has anything to do with me accidently breaking that one boy who laughed at my ear's fingers in our first sparring match, perhaps if that Bunny earlier had stood up for herself…"

"Be that as it may…" the boy raised a hand, interrupting her mid-rant, "your leader presents a danger that cannot be ignored and your support in this matter would be most appreciated."

I laughed loudly, shocking the large Faunus, "Okay, so you basically want Maxy here to screw over her partner and team leader, who I don't recall having done anything as of yet, simply because he MIGHT be dangerous and sign something to get him kicked out."

"That isn't as...eloquent a description, but yes that is the general idea." He turned back to Max, a serious expression on his face. "You've likely heard of the abuses the Red Hand and their Trappers have committed against innocent Faunus, tell me you aren't comfortable with the idea of sleeping in the same room as one now that you know what he is."

"Did the bunny girl sign it?" Max asked suddenly, throwing the Tiger off slightly.

"I'm...sorry?"

"The girl who Ambrose helped, did she sign your little petition?"

His brow furrowed slightly as he shook his head, "No Miss Scarlatina has not, the trauma of the event is likely still…"

"Oh I get it, so if the supposed victim, the one the guy you're trying to oust stuck up for, won't even sign your paper, then his teammate is the next best thing right?"

"So I take it you're answer is a no." Kaplan stated, fist clenching loud enough for me to hear the creak of knuckles, "Despite the fact that he's more than likely murdered any number of our people…"

"You know I don't respect a lot of humans, they haven't given me much reason too, even if my Mother was one." '_Wait, what?' _I looked over at Max in surprise, '_So she's a half-breed huh.' _Couldn't say I was expecting it and neither I suppose was Kaplan based on the sneer he gave her, '_Would explain why she's more comfortable than most Faunus around humans and her temperament.' _Half-breeds weren't known for being well treated by humans and even Faunus once they knew what they were, Argus probably had to fight tooth and nail her whole life. "Despite that, Professor Ozpin gave me a chance to attend this academy, and if he says Joel Ambrose is fit to be at this school than I'll trust his word over any prejudices from you or anyone else. '_Damn Maxine...' _

"Fine…" The larger Faunus spat out bitterly, looking down his nose at the still seated girl, "if you want to protect your murderer than fine be my guest, wouldn't expect anything less from a cross breed like yo...ack!" his insult ended in a choked squeak as I snatched the knife from Max's hand, holding it squarely against his jugular in my left hand. He tried to snatch my hand away but my right arm latched onto the limb, his eye bulging as he struggled against the unyielding metal grip. He was pretty strong, actually exerting a lot of force trying to free himself but to me it felt as if I was wrestling with a child. "Let me go you damn hu…" I held the knife closer, his Aura the only thing keeping it off his skin at this point.

""Now now, is that any way to talk to someone in this situation…" I chided him like a disapproving parent '_Just like Ma used to.._.' "Kaplan was it? I can understand why you think you have a grievance towards Ambrose, so I'll let all the less than appraising things you've said about him slide, however…" my arms grip began to tighten around the Faunus' arm even tighter causing the man to wince, "The lady here has been more than cordial with you, for her at least, so I think you should apologize for the nasty thing you just said and make a quick exit."

Kaplan growled reaching out with his free arm, orange Aura spreading across his body "You oppressive human scum I'll...ah!" I twisted his arm, slamming him face first into the table.

"Wrong answer!" I slammed his head down again with greater force this time. "And the idiot's next words are going to be…?" I asked him in a cheery voice laced liberally with venom.

"I-I'm sorry…" Kaplan whimpered, voice muffled.

"You're not talking to me." I reminded him swiftly, twisting his arm back further eliciting another cry of pain.

"I'm sorry Miss Argus, I'm sorry!"

"Good…" I threw him across the table where he lay on the ground moaning, a few other Faunus came over and helped drag him away, shooting me dirty looks, "that's done." I sat down next to my teammate, her face twisted in a look of shock and amusement.

"Carson just...damn…" she whispered looking off at the humiliated tiger, "You didn't have to do that I could've handled it."

"Sorry, he was pissing me off anyway and I didn't like how he was talking to you, plus..." I gave her a toothy smile and a wink tossing her the knife, "if I didn't do it you would've blown this whole section of the room apart."

She let out a short giggle as she caught the blade in midair, right before her expression fell, "You know what that looked like though right? I doubt you'll be very popular with the ladies after they hear you beat up a Faunus."

I shrugged, eyes darting out at the rest of the students, noticing that there were now a lot of empty tables between us and anyone else. "He deserved it, and my rep would've taken a hit regardless considering I'm already on the big bad Trapper's team."

"Still, thanks…" Max replied, gazing at the knife in her hands before putting it back on her tray with a sigh, "I suppose we better go track down Ambrose and kick his ass back into gear now that we've done so much to defend him."

"We will at that, oh and…" I flicked her forehead with a metal finger causing her to wince, "That's for hitting me with a spoon."

"God you are such an ass!"

**-_End_**


	8. Chapter 8

WE'RE A TEAM

_**-Joel Ambrose- **_

'_Oh no you don't!' _I thought, spinning around to catch the bladed appendage of one of the droids as it tried to sneak up behind me with the wire connecting my weapons, the force pushing me down on one knee. "Shit…" I gritted my teeth as I pulled the wire taut, forcing the blade away with the robot stumbling back, "Damn it!". Cardin's words and Velvet's look of fear burned itself to the forefront of my mind as I delivered a Aura powered kick that caved in the droids chest cavity sending it crashing to the floor with a crash only to be replaced by two more. I let out an angry snarl as I knocked the next one's blade away with one of _Circuit's _blades while stabbing the other in the faceplate in a shower of sparks.

And I thought things had changed, that saying enough was enough would wipe away three years of violence and instinct. What pissed me off wasn't that Cardin had let people know that I had been a violent killer, hell it was only a matter of time, it was that he was still right. I thought back to the scene in the dining hall where I'd seriously considered harming or even killing those guys. I stepped back chickling to myself darkly as the remaining half dozen drones surrounded me in a loose circle, stepping over the wrecks that had once been their allies.

'_Heh, I talk all noble to Max but who am I to judge? This is the only thing I'm good, tearing the enemy apart.' _I let loose a loud roar, flaring my Aura to it's limits, feeling the power radiate under my skin as I let loose a wave of electricity that sent the drones reeling. Circuits burst as the energy overloaded their delicate systems sending them arena floor in a heap. My Aura faded away as I fell to my knees panting hard as ozone burned my nostrils, dropping my weapon with a clatter of metal while my muscles twitched from the aftershock of my overload and my hair stood on end. '_Looks like I've gotten rusty, used to be able to pull that off no problem.' _a short intake of breath from across the room near the entrance caught my attention, Trapper senses did come in handy for something I supposed. "Who's there!?" I shouted, getting to my feet quickly as Yang and Reika stepped from around the doorway.

"Hey Joel uh…" Yang waved awkwardly, eyes darting from the charred training bots back to me eyes widening "Wow you're...I remembered after about second that I'd stripped down to just a pair of sweats for the practice, exposing my scars. Reika gave her a stern side punch.

"Sorry!" I said quickly moving towards my shirt but she waved her arms in front of her.

"It's fine!" she said quickly giving me a small smile, "It's just surprising. I mean I knew you had a few scars from the glimpses I get during sparring." she gave me a sly wink as I flushed red. "You do have a bit more muscle than I thought too."

"Ahem...So what's this?" I asked coughing lightly as I sat down cross legged, looking around at the drones, "You guys come to break ties formally, or is this the anger bit where you rip into me about not telling you sooner? Though honestly I expected it from Max not you Reika."

"So Cardin was right wasn't he…" Yang muttered sadly, a concerned look crossing her face, "you really were one of them, one of those Trapper guys." It was a statement, not a question...

"I'm not going to try and deny it if that's what you're wondering..." I shot back scratching at me hair, "it might take a bit of digging by now but I'm certain you can find the article detailing my arrest, not a flattering picture but it's definitely me."

Reika shook her head flashing me a few hand signs, repeating it over and over, "_So what? Ben and I are criminals too, it changes nothing now!"_

I shook my head, cocking an eyebrow at the mute, "Maybe for you guys, but you weren't the subject of nightmares for an entire race of people were you? People aren't going to forget that and they aren't going to look kindly on those that associate with me." I noticed Yang moving forward and raised a hand to stop her. "Yang don't come near me right now.

"You've still got a bit of food on you. What, did you change into some sort of horrible monster since lunch!? Who cares what they think!?" Yang said vehemently, stepping onto the stage and striding towards me intently eyes shifting from violet to red, "What does it matter what other people say about you!?"

"Yang I'm serious, back off right n…!" I tried to explain, looking at Reika to stop her who had to be sensing what was going on as she reached out for my arm. '_Oh shit she'll kill me if I run...'_

"Oh no you don't, I'm not letting you mope just because you…" the moment her hand made contact with my skin she flinched as every golden hair on her head stood on end like a shimmering cloud, '_Uh oh…' _I remembered one time in Combat training when one of the other students had accidentally taken an inch off Yang's mane and it was...terrifying.

"Yang I uh…" I stammered out weakly as she took her hand away slowly, hair falling back in a disheveled mess around her face which was...actually uncharacteristically blank, "heh heh...sorry." I shrugged my shoulders giving her an innocent smile, I noticed from the corner of my eye Reika clenching her sides, eyes watering as she glanced at Yang who blew a stray strand of hair from her mouth. '_Oh right...laugh it up.' _I glared back at her as I made to take a step back.

"Joel...what was that?" Yang said, voice eerily calm as she stared me full in the face, the only sign of what was coming a small nerve above her eye twitching and the fact that her eyes stayed red.

"I-I tried to warn you…" my voice quaked as I heard a grinding noise as her fingers dug deeply into the leather of her gloves, "the energy my Aura produces travels through me before I let it loose, high voltage stuff like what I did to the drones can leave me a bit charged for a few minutes after while the dampeners try and deal with it."

"What?" she cocked her head to the side, Reika started backing away quickly while she was distracted. '_You could've stopped this damn it!'_

"R-right…" I held out my arm, pointing to a series of small white scars that ran along my both my arms up to my chest, different from the others in that they were more surgical than wounds taken in a fight. "I redirect and absorb the voltage just fine with my Semblance but if I push too far and my Aura can't keep up, it can build and really damage my body. So my brother came up with a way of using dust crystals and other tech to absorb the ambient…"

"Simpler, faster explanation please." her brow twitched.

"Long story short, whenever I do anything big like this, the crystals siphon off the energy to limit the damage to my body, side effect is well…" I pointed at her hair meekly.

"Oh? So it's not your fault?" she asked in that same eerily calm tone twirling a frazzled lock in between her fingers as she stared at it sadly, "I mean if you harmed my hair on purpose in some attempt to keep me away..."

"N-no of course not, accident! Complete accident!"

She smiled, nodding her head as I breathed a sigh of relief before finding myself sprawled on the floor seeing stars, my jaw feeling like it had just been hit by a truck. "That's good, now back to the point, it doesn't matter what other people think of you, just what your friends think of you."

"And what do they think of me?" I sat back up massaging my jaw looking between the two of them, noticing the look they shared, "Not all is well I take it."

"Well Ruby and JNPR still think you deserve a chance…" Yang spoke up looking towards Reika who nodded in assent, "Blake seems a bit nervous though and Weiss is well…"

"Being Weiss." I finished up for her, rubbing off the bit of food Yang had mentioned.

"Yeah, but they'll come around, it's not like you're murdering Faunus in the halls or anything."

"_You also saved Bunny girl, you didn't have to do that." _Reika added, fingers flashing quickly. "_Those who matter see that."_

The image of Velvet cringing away from me flashed through my head again, "And what if I told you nothings changed, that for a second I wanted to really hurt those assholes. I mean the entire point of me coming here was so I could get a new start, forget how I used to be and move forward with my life and actually help people!"

"So you wanted to fuck up some douchebags for being fucking douchebags for a split second…" Max's voice rang out in the arena as both she and Ben entered the room, the sharpshooter' arms tucked behind his head while the Faunus eyed the destroyed robots with an appreciative eye. "Least you held back, I wouldn't have, hell I'd've put that Winchester guy through a table and not bat an eye." her brow furrowed slightly as she tapped her lip with a long fingernail, "You know I could probably rig up a locker bomb for him actually, his whole team seems like they deserve one."

"Wait are you the one who's been rigging those things up?" I gaped at her. I'd heard that some students had been getting nasty surprises in lockers and backpacks, namely of the explosive variety. Goodwitch had been spitting acid for weeks trying to figure out the culprit. "What the hell Max!?" '_Oh hell she can make bombs!?'_

"I enjoy a bit of playful anarchy, sue me Ambrose." She gave me a wide grin while Ben just shook his head in amazement. "Who's the new girl?" she gestured to Yang.

"My name's Yang, Yang Xiao Long from Team RWBY…" Yang stuck out a hand towards the Faunus that she hesitantly accepted, "I'm a friend of Joel's."

"Maxine Argus" my partner said cheerily, looking the brawler up and down, lingering on the disheveled mane, "Nice hair." I saw Yang's eye's shift color again for a split second but she stayed calm, though I did note that Max was massaging her hand gingerly.

"Nice to meet you Max, Joel's told me a lot about you." she glanced over at Ben who flashed her a winning smile and a salute. "What's your name?"

"Ben Carson, a friend of Psycho's is a friend of mine Blondie." Yang looked back at me and Reika with a confused expression on her face. Reika just put her face in her hands, her version of a sigh while I just sighed.

"He does nicknames, you get used to it, mine's Psycho, guess you're Blondie."

"But that's so generic…" Yang pouted, "I mean I've had people call me that forever."

"Then it works, why fix what's not broken?" Ben laughed, clapping his hands together, "Plus it was either that or Jugs or maybe..."

"Blondie's fine…" she cut him off quickly, "I've seen you around, my sister's obsessed with your arm." she motioned towards the metal appendage.

"Who's your sister?"

"Ruby Rose, young girl, excitable, wicked fast."

"Ohhh...you mean Red, yeah she jumped me first time I was changing my bandages, smart kid, helped me calibrate my hand after Bitch here smacked it around with her axe." Maxine growled angrily. "So Reika, here to knock some sense into our mopey leader?" Reika nodded once, smacking his hand away as he tried to ruffle her hair playfully.

"So you're a Trapper Ambrose." Max asked, face shifting seriously, eyes meeting mine.

"Yeah…" I sighed wearily before a heavy blow caught me on the jaw again, sending me falling back to the ground again, '_Not again'_ I must've blacked out for a bit, when I came to I found Ben kneeling over me waving his hand over my face with Reika at his side, Max stood a short ways away with Yang, hair just as messed up, '_Hah!'_

"How you feeling big guy?" Ben asked helping me shakily to my feet, the world swaying back in forth like the deck of a ship, "Bitch got you with your Aura down."

"No shit…" I groaned, standing still until the world had found some sort of balance. "I think I need to see a nurse."

"Don't hold it against her…" Ben looked over at the two girls who seemed to have struck up some sort of accord judging by their laughter, "you know the Faunus Rights League here came to her after you left, wanted her to join some petition to kick you out."

"I take it that didn't go over well for them?"

"Basically told them to go fuck themselves, they didn't take it so well." He laughed to himself, eyes trying very hard to avoid mine.

I sighed, rubbing my throbbing head tenderly before calling him on it, "What else?"

"They might've been less than cordial about it…" he said slowly, picking at his arm absently, "said some less than flattering things about your partner."

"Uh huh." I had a bad feeling about this, "How many did she hurt?"

"One actually, and it wasn't her...ah!" Reika smacked him upside the head, flashing him a few angry signs before marching off angrily to join the girls. "Yeah she doesn't like when I pull shit like this."

"Ben, what the hell did you do?"

"I might've...threatened the guy who insulted her, now before you get mad he was totally a pompous ass who totally deserved it…" He said noticing my expression, "anyway I sort of took this knife and…" I held up a hand to stop him.

"I can imagine. So our team probably isn't the most popular right now?"

"Were we ever?" '_Huh...good point' _"You would've been proud, Bitch actually broke up the fight."

"Why bother, I don't need you guys defending me."

"Ah shut up Ambrose!" Max my partner called out, making my head ring painfully, "Whether I like it or not, and believe me I do NOT, WE'RE a team…" she pointed to me, Reika, Ben and then herself, puffing out her chest proudly, "and though I can't say I like any of you, especially you pipsqueak…" Reika flipped her off, "being on a team means we look out for our own."

"Wow Max that was...wow." I gaped open mouth at the Faunus.

"Must be the pack mentality." Ben laughed ruining the moment perfectly until Reika delivered a crushing blow to his midsection sending him spluttering to the ground.

"Ugh...I feel dirty just saying that." The Faunus shivered visibly, though I did notice a grin as she watched Reika continue Ben's beating, hell even Ben was laughing and the mute's blows seemed less heavy.

I felt Yang set a hand on my shoulder, the charge having dissipated enough that all she had to deal with was a bit of static cling. "I hate to say it Joel but your team's a little weird." she said cheerily as she looked at the state of my teammates, "Nice, but weird."

I shrugged feeling a smile stretch on my face for the first time since lunch, "Eh, they do tend to grow on you after awhile."

* * *

"Blake you can come out now, they're leaving."

"So you did notice me?" a voice said from behind me as Reika and Ben rounded the corner heading to the dormitories, I turned around as Blake stepped from the shadows, Amber eyes fixed on me. "Things went well with your team I see?"

"Better than I expected yes." I replied happily, leaning against the wall, head still slightly sore from earlier, '_Nurse said I was fine but...' _"Suppose I should've expected you to come looking for me."

"I was just making sure Yang was okay, she's my partner and I…"

"Blake while that might be true you can drop the act, I know you're a Faunus." her eyes widened fearfully as her fist lashed out. This one I actually managed to catch, redirecting the blow and pushing her, gently, away from me. I raised my hands in surrender, giving her a bit of pause. "Sorry, but I seriously just got checked out for that, not letting it happen again."

"How long…"

"Hmm?"

"How long have you known?" she said coldly, taking a step back from me.

I just shook my head and pointed towards the black bow atop her head, "Long enough, I was trained for three years to hunt Faunus, you don't think I can't tell, especially when you have such sharp senses? Not to mention your bow twitches occasionally when you get too excited or freaked out, I'd watch out for that."

"Please don't…"

"Tell anyone? I've known for weeks, its none of my business why you're hiding but I won't blow your secret, you don't have to worry." I reassured her, staring out the window at the fading sun. "We all have things we want to hide right?" I grinned

"I suppose so." Blake moved to the space of the wall next to me. "You know Velvet didn't join up with that mob of people trying to kick you out?"

"Yeah, my teammates told me, right after they mentioned the part about alienating the entire Faunus population at this school."

"It's not so bad, I overheard them arguing about how Ozpin wouldn't kick you out though I wouldn't be surprised if they pressured him in some other way."

"Ozpin doesn't seem like the type to be forced into something by the mob." '_To be honest the guy could probably make an Ursa back down if he looked at it funny.'_

"Their still his students and he's their headmaster, he can't just ignore an outcry like this." she pointed out."Not to mention I doubt some students will stay quiet."

"Whatever happens, happens…" I sighed moving away from the wall and down the corridor, "If people want to give me grief than fine I knew the risks coming here, but if they start messing with my team then there will be problems."

"Hey Joel…" I turned around as the Faunus peered at me, eyes glowing in the dim light, "why did you stop?"

"Stop?"

"Being a trapper…" she shifted uneasily from foot to foot but kept her eyes fixed on me, "you must have had reasons for joining and I won't ask you to go into specifics…"

"It's fine." I scratched the back of my head absently, looking down at my free hand flexing my fingers. "I'm certain you know about how the Hand's priorities shifted from just White Fang to pretty much all Faunus, it didn't happen overnight. For years and years it was drilled into us that Faunus were the enemy, all Faunus, each one a future soldier that would come to take everything we loved until we hit them first."

"Did you really believe all that?"

"Not really…" I grimaced clenching my hand into a fist, "all I knew was that because of some extremist group of masked bastards took people I loved away from and I was angry, so damn angry." I took a deep breath trying to calm myself, my fist shaking, "I discovered my Semblance when I used it to kill the Faunus that executed my parents."

"Joel…" I saw a look of shock or guilt cross her face. '_Guilt?'_

"I spent the next three years fighting for revenge until it just felt...normal, I didn't question my orders or wonder about who I was hurting, at least until…" my breath hitched as the memory flashed to the forefront of my mind, a scream, gunshot, a light thump hitting the floor.

"What happened?" she asked hesitantly, urging me to go on.

"I let a child die…" she took a step back, eyes wide, "during a raid outside Atlas, I'd managed to fight my way to the barracks before getting jumped by a soldier I missed, knocked my weapons away but I still managed to get him with my Semblance. Once he was down a girl ran out, couldn'tve been older than eleven at most, she ran to the guy's body, seeing that…I realized that I was no better than the White Fang, taking loved ones away from people all for the sake of blood that had already been paid." I punched myself lightly in the head, just enough to hurt, "I cracked, didn't notice her pick up a knife and run at me, probably would've let her finish it if another Trapper hadn't come in after me and...dealt with her." I hadn't thought of this in months, having buried it so deeply it only haunted me in dreams.

"He killed a child?" I could hear the revulsion in her voice, the disgust.

I nodded sadly, "When I asked him why he seemed glad, like he had done the world a service by killing her "One less breeder.". That day I left the Red Hand...violently, and turned myself into the nearest Police station. Months later I get a visit from some famous headmaster saying he want me for his school in Vale and that I could attend if I wanted too." I grinned remembering the strange visit, me in irons, well rubber coated steel, sitting across from this strange man asking me to come away with him and fight the monsters in mankind's nightmares like I used too. "I thought it would be a way for me to atone, or at least try and do some good before I go, hell better fighting some Grimm than rotting away in a dark cell."

Blake stared at me silently, face unreadable before she finally spoke up, "Do you still hate the Faunus, for taking your family away?"

"No, I never hated the Faunus, even after all that propaganda bull, I only killed those that tried to kill me. I do still hate the White Fang but I realize that their only a small minority." The girl nodded in understanding before turning to go her own way from the hall, "Blake!" I shouted after her as she was about to round the corner, "Were you a member of the White Fang?" it was a rude question to ask I suppose and I doubted she would answer truthfully if she was but I had to see if my suspicions were confirmed.

"Not anymore…" she said finally not looking at me before walking quickly out of sight. I don't know how long I stayed there watching the space she'd vacated before wandering off back to my dorm, opening it to find my teammates sprawled out in their beds fast asleep, Maxine snoring the only sound in the room. As I climbed into bed I noticed an alert on my scroll, activating it to see a message from the headmaster's office.

"_Team AMBR is to report to Professor Ozpin's office before classes tomorrow morning, no excuses will be accepted, attendence is MANDATORY." -Professor Glynda Goodwitch_

'_Well this is interesting_.' I thought, sparing the message a second's thought before drifting off to sleep. I still wasn't sure if coming to this academy was a good idea, in retrospect it probably wasn't...but knowing I had some friends within these walls made it seem that much more bearable.

* * *

_**-Professor Ozpin-**_

I felt a frown settle on my face, throwing the report down on the desk with a heavy sight "And the details are all ironed out?"

"As much as can be expected…" Glynda replied nodding briskly eyeing my sixth glass of coffee disdainfully, "You need sleep professor, it isn't healthy for you to push yourself like this."

"I have three more requests to sign off and another bout of complaints from earlier." I glanced at the thrown together petition I'd found affixed to my door, '_Really Joel? Could you have chosen a more inopportune time_?' I'd looked over the footage from the dining hall incident and aside from a minor injury to Russell Thrush, Joel had handled the situation well. "I see some still let their fears control them even now."

"That entire team except for Murasaki is trouble, and even she's becoming a handful."

"Her private lessons not going as well as you hoped?"

She shook her head, a knot of worry crossing her face, "It's not that, she's doing quite well actually. She'll be fully literate by the end of the month at this rate, no the problem is that she's still closed off, her past is as much a mystery as when we started, and her partner has done little to help."

"Give her time Glynda, I've never even spoken to the young girl and I can tell she has experienced her own share of troubles, they all have."

"Any you believe sending them out on a mission months earlier than expected will help?" I could feel her eyes burning holes in my head as I took another sip from the fresh pot.

"I had to make some concessions with the Faunus, they have as much right to feel safe as anyone, and that means that Peach's outing is off limits. I can't just leave them on campus can I."

Her eyes narrowed sharply "So you believe sending them out to some disaster site is a better alternative!?"

"The concentration of Grimm is low enough that there should be few problems, they merely need to report on the situation and come back, really the only reason I'm doing this is to appease the SDC, they demanded a Huntsman team look into it." I held up a hand to cut off her argument, rubbing my aching eyes, "It's done Glynda, they may be young but each member of that team has more raw skill than any other individual student…"

"And the unpredictability of wild Beowolves." Glynda finished adjusting her spectacles with a huph of indignation, "Good night professor." She strode from the office, giving me one last glare before the door closed behind her.

* * *

_**-Weiss Schnee-**_

'_Where have I seen him before?' _I wondered as I stared up at our leaders bunk, the soft snoring of my teammates filling the room. '_Ugh this is infuriating, why can I not remember?' _It wasn't as if there were many people walking around with hair as white as his, he almost looked like a schnee but his was more stark than smooth. "_He's a member of the Red Hand, is that it?'_

My family usually tried to keep it under a thin veil of privacy but it was a well established fact that Father had dealt with...unsavory character, especially in the past. This was especially true when it came to dealing with the White Fang and their assassins, throughout my later childhood my family had been constantly on the attack as I watched relative and business partner alike meet their end on the blade of some Faunus degenerate scum. The Red Hand was one of my father's more...colorful choices. Hired to protect Dust shipments out of the kingdom the organization had done a fair job of dissuading trouble makers, Father had even requested a pair of bodyguards for Winter and I…

"_You fight well Miss Schnee" _a muffled, distorted voice rang out in my mind, a voice I hadn't heard in years that had belonged to my bodyguard, "_You focus too much on following proper forms, makes you easy to read." _At the time I'd merely chewed out the man for daring to question me but...no, it couldn't be. They would be about the same height I supposed but the guard couldn't have been him, there's no way the Red Hand would've assigned a child to watch me, he's have been sixteen at most! '_Winter's guard was young enough I suppose but he was a prodigy as she was so fond of flaunting, plus he was at least eighteen...' _Could it have been? The Trapper assigned to me never removed his that terrifying mask they all had, the faceless visage marked with a blood red handprint.

"_Get the girl out of here!" _I remembered him shouting as he pushed me towards security at that concert, catching the assassins arm before the knife found my heart, twisting the appendage with a snap of bone as the crowd screamed. He'd slammed the man to the ground and then...the man, a Faunus White Fang assassin it was discovered, had spasmed on the ground for a few seconds before just falling to the ground dead, almost as if he had been...'_Electrocuted…' _I sat up quickly shivering slightly, it was him!

**-END**

**A/N: Hey all sorry for the delay writing this, midterms are coming round and things are getting a bit hectic though, I'm having a lot of fun with this as I appreciate the positive reviews. **


	9. Chapter 9

WHAT IS HATE?

_**-Maxine Argus-**_

"So tell me again why we have to make the trek all the way up to Ozpin's office this early in the morning?" I groaned, trodding along after Ambrose and Carson up the long flight of stairs, 'Damn _whoever busted the elevator, damn them to the deepest pits of hell!' _

"Well Goodwitch's message said before classes started so that's the time we're going with." Joel explained, an annoyed look on his face, "Besides it's only about an hour until you'd be up anyway." '_Yep, definitely annoyed.' _Someone or someones had snuck out during the night and covered our door in graffiti, "_DIE TRAPPER DIE!" _being amongst the nicest. The leader had laughed it off earlier, saying one of the crude drawings they'd made actually captured his good side but it definitely got to him.

"Yeah and it's an hour I'd rather spend sleeping and not doing this!" I growled venomously, staring out an open window towards the ground several hundred feet below only to flinch back quickly with hair standing on end, ears twitching in alarm, '_Shit that's high!' _

"You feeling okay?" Poncho asked pausing to look back at me curiously, I schooled my face back to normal within an instant glowering back at him. He just shrugged tiredly, trudging along after the rest of our team. '_That was close...' _I breathed a sigh of relief before my eyes shifted back to the window, suppressing a shudder, '_Okay new plan, demolish the school and destroy all stairs, stairs are the enemy!' _

Within minutes and a lot of tired complaints we managed to pick our way up the last flight of stairs, coming to a stop in front of the side door to the headmasters office. The pipsqueak raised her hand, flashing a few quick signs in that strange little handtalk of hers towards Ben who only shrugged in response, "I don't thinks so. Why would Ozpin need the rest of us here if this was just about Psycho, no...something else is up."

"You realize this might also have something to do with you threatening another student with a knife, right?" Ambrose called back, causing Carson to shift uncomfortably while his partner glared at him angrily. "Let's just take what comes, be respectful, and try not to say anything we all might regret, okay?" I had a sneaking suspicion that last bit was aimed towards me but kept my snide comment to myself as we entered the office.

"Ah, there you all are…" Ozpin greeted us from behind his desk, sat in front of an enormous window pane that opened out onto the whole of the surrounding area including Vale, which frankly made my skin crawl just imagining how high up we really were. '_At you can somewhat ignore it when you're in the rooms...' _"I'm sorry about making you trek all the way up here so early…" He nodded towards the elevator apologetically, giving us a small smile, "I know from experience the walk isn't pleasant."

Joel nodded,"It's no trouble, though I can see now why you have a spare office on the lower floors now." Ben muttered his assent only to receive a stern punch from his partner. "Now if you don't mind professor we'd like to know what this is all about."

"Straight to the point then…" Ozpin reached inside his desk, removing a small file from amongst many from the contents, "Before we begin however I need to go over some new ground rules with you Mr. Ambrose."

"Ah, so you heard about my little secret getting out?"

The professor nodded slowly closing his eyes, I noticed dark circles under them as well, deep one's, and the scent of coffee hung off him in waves…'_Someone hasn't been sleeping well.' _"Yes I have, from over a dozen sources from the Faunus community and other concerned students who flood my office screaming for your immediate dismissal and threatening to get parents involved if I did nothing."

I stepped forward, feeling my annoyance spike, "What? So are you going to kick him out!? He hasn't done anything to them their just scared!" I felt a hand on my shoulder, turning to see Joel holding me back, a firm expression on his face before he turned back to the old huntsman.

"Sorry about that professor..."

"It's quite alright…" The headmaster looked over at me, "Miss Argus is merely speaking out in her partner's defense in her own way, a welcome change of character. I was afraid the recent revelation might have negatively affected your relationship working with each other."

"Ambrose can be a bit of an ass sometimes but he has his moments…" I pulled my shoulder free, looking back at the white haired huntsman, "Doesn't mean I don't want to gut him sometimes but he's better than a lot of other people around here, Trapper or no."

Ben laughed at that stepping forward as well, "While I wouldn't have worded it quite like that Professor, she speaks for all of us. Psycho here's only done good by us so far."

Ozpin glanced at all of AMBR once again before giving us all a surprised but warm smile, "I'm impressed Mr. Ambrose."

"Believe me, so was I…" Our leader said, face red with embarrassment before frowning once again, "You said you have new guidelines, so I take it I'm not here to get expelled?"

"Not at all…" Ozpin reassured him, giving his head a quick shake as if clearing it, "You will remain a student of this academy, that fact has not changed however…" he gestured towards a stack of ruffled papers lying across his desk, "with this kind of outcry some public show of action is necessary I'm afraid."

I growled, teeth bared as I gave the professor my best death glare, "But he hasn't done anything wrong it was CRDL, why the hell are you…!"

"Max! That's enough!" Joel's voice silenced mine immediately, he gave me a calm frin before speaking up again "Go ahead professor." '_This is complete bull, why is he being so calm about this!?'_

"I'm sorry Joel, I managed to keep you enrolled but only just, and there will be some new restrictions...", he pulled out a slip of paper from his pocket, "First, you will not be allowed to carry your weapons within the school grounds unless on an assignment or under strict supervision from a staff member during all training and practice sessions, until then your equipment is to be stored in your locker along with a new lock that can only be opened by receiving a signal from both your own scroll and one from Professor Goodwitch." I noticed Joel flinch slightly but he nodded in understanding.

"Okay that's livable, not much different from regular except for the teacher supervision part. What else?"

"Next, you are required to attend two hour long sessions a week with a member of staff who will evaluate your behavior and can, at that staff member's discretion, suspend or adjust your position at this school."

"Do I get to choose the teacher?"

"One has already stepped forward, I'm certain you won't be displeased, your first meeting is later today, we will relay the location to your scroll." Ozpin replied curtly before glancing down once again at the list in his hand shaking his head distastefully. "And finally, you must give a spoken apology to the Faunus community for the assault of Richard Kaplan."

"Oh hell no!" Ben stepped forward this time angrily, fists clenched as he pushed past Ambrose and marched in front of the headmaster's desk, slamming both hands down hard causing us all to jump as the piece of furniture rattled visibly, his scent radiating anger in waves. "Professor that wasn't Psycho's fault that was all me, punish me!"

"I'm sorry Mr. Carson, while I was against it, the demand was for Joel himself to present the apology, not you, as he he is Team AMBR's leader and thus responsible for your actions." I could hear my teeth grinding together at that, even Reika seemed to be fuming '_Kaplan that little shit, he just wanted the image of a Trapper begging him for forgiveness!' _"Joel can say no to this, however if he does it will mean your suspension Ben, as you were the one who threatened him." I almost cracked a tooth, '_Now he's essentially forcing Ambrose to do it!' _"I'm sorry Joel, this was the best I could do, my hands are tied."

"Done." Joel said quickly before any of us could say anything else, face set resolutely.

"Psycho, Joel, no…" Ben started to say before a look from Joel cut him off, leaving him grumbling at the floor.

"Anything else Professor?"

"Just one last thing before you go to class…" Ozpin placed a finger on the folder, sliding across the desk towards us, "I have put your team forward in a mission tomorrow just outside the kingdom, well outside the scope of any heavy Grimm activity but still out in the field."

"A mission?" I noted confused and rightly so, "Like a proper mission, not an assignment or a practical or something like that? I thought we wouldn't get our first till next semester." I could tell by the shift in scent that my teammates were shocked as well.

"That is true, officially you shouldn't receive your first mission until then, however this is a special case considering your teams active combat experience." Ozpin nodded towards Joel, Ben, and Reika in turn, "Your teammates Miss Argus possess practical knowledge of working in a hostile field, thus I trust that AMBR is more than capable of completing such a mission early."

"So you want us to go hunt Grimm early?" I couldn't believe it, I thought it'd be months until I got to fight a Grimm again, my way, not like in Port's controlled classroom.

"Not precisely…" Ozpin admitted, the words causing my ears to droop in disappointment, "This mission comes directly from the Schnee Dust Company and concerns one of their mining operations just outside the kingdom." Joel opened the folder, aerial shots of a quarry nestled against the base of a large mountain, "One week ago this quarry's crew went silent, shipments stopped and all attempts to establish contact failed. After three days a response team from the company was sent in who have since disappeared as well. The main issue is that this area has always been noted for having a low Grimm population despite being outside the kingdom's borders, one of the reasons the company was so interested in the first place but it is possible an incursion may have occurred. The SDC has requested the assistance of a Hunter team to ascertain the situation and if possible solve the problem."

"So you're sending us rather than real huntsman and huntresses?" Ben muttered, glaring at the headmaster, robotic fingers clenched, "What? Everyone else on holiday or something?"

"Your team is different from the others at this school…" Ozpin explained, resting his chin on top of both hands leaning forward, "AMBR's members, namely Joel, Reika, and yourself, possess a wealth of practical experience that other students do not, yourselves having lived in the badlands while Joel here hails from the frontier, places known for their excessive danger. I hope to use that experience and mold your team into a force that can handle what other students at your level could not." Something clicked into place at those words, sick realization rising in my throat that killed my good mood.

"Bet it helps no one'll miss us if we screw up…" I said slowly, eyes boring into his accusingly, "Joel's an ex-Trapper with a record, Ben and Reika don't have anywhere to go and his Dad can't do anything about it while my parents are both dead. No one to ask questions if we disappear but powerful enough that you can use us in situations you don't want to risk your teachers or students in." I saw his eyes twitch in annoyance but he said nothing, merely letting my words wash over him, face keeping that veneer of calm. What not even going to defend yourself?" I saw Ben and the others eyeing him as well, anger barely contained.

"Defend myself for what?" Ozping asked after taking a deep breath, eyes focusing on me, examining me, "For using the pieces I have available effectively, Miss Argus you seem to forget that our duty as Huntsman and Huntresses is to use our unique skills and risk our safety for Humans and Faunus everywhere, to throw ourselves in front of them as a shield against the creatures of Grimm." I opened my mouth angrily but he silenced me with a glare, the pressure radiating off the man was enormous and the other's could feel it as well, every animal instinct in me telling me to hold my tongue. "Miss Argus, Maxine, I know that I am being unfair, that I am willing to place you in a dangerous situation because I cannot risk a full team of Hunters on an unknown situation, however know that I am sending your team in particular because I know you all have the ability to succeed if the need calls for it. Not just any team can take on a Chimera, even a juvenile, at your age."

"Still seems like a bum deal to me." Ben grumbled under his breath, arms crossed.

"In the meantime you will be sent on small exercises so we can ascertain your reliability in the field, clearing Grimm dens and such for the next week which should improve your teamwork and allow us to placate the SDC with tales of your successes. Regular class assignments will be suspended so don't worry about falling behind." '_Fighting Grimm instead of homework for a week, sounds like heaven.' _That's all I have for you, Professor Goodwitch will be in contact with the specifics of your exercises which should begin tomorrow, Richard has his assembly in a half hour, I expect you'll be there." Ben let out a angry sound from deep in his throat but stayed silent as Joel nodded. "Good dismissed.

"If it's any consolation Headmaster…" I said as my teammates moved towards the door, "I like what you and I know that you're only doing what you feel is right, it's for a shit reason but at least you have the balls to admit it."

"Don't thank me Maxine." He shook his head, massaging his eyes gingerly before looking back at the papers his desk with a heavy sigh, "In a perfect world you wouldn't have to put your childhood on hold just because it's more convenient."

"Eh, in a perfect world there wouldn't be any Grimm and that would be boring for people like me." I flashed him a wolfish grin before departing, chuckling to myself until I remembered what we were leaving to do.

* * *

_**-Joel Ambrose-**_

"Ben just shut up, it's my choice, might as well give him what he wants and get it over with." I said for what must've been the sixth time since leaving Ozpin's office, shooting the sniper a dark look. "Besides if I don't…"

"What? I get suspended, so what, at least that way we get to keep some shred of dignity." Ben spat angrily kicking at the ground as we neared the amphitheater. "I just hate the thought of that smug prick using you to get back at her."

"Max? Your the one who threatened him weren't you?"

"For insulting her, I told you she wouldn't help him out with his little witch hunt." He glanced back at Max, "She's not exactly as involved in the Faunus community as I suppose he wanted her to be." He sighed picking up a large rock off the path, juggling it in his free hand. "Asshole…"

"Ben…" I stared at the rock eyebrow raised.

"Calm down Psycho I'm learning. This is completely for stress relief…" He held up both arms in mock surrender, "Plus I get the nice mental image of bashing his head in, should make this whole thing a bit more palatable, want one?"

"I'll pass thanks…" I grunted, trying to avoid stares from Faunus and humans both as they passed by. "You know I think Max is starting to rub off on you."

"Nah I've always been like this, people just think Rei's the violent one." he laughed darkly, tossing the rock between his hands now, "I'm just less open about it than Bitch is."

I shrugged, opening the door and striding into what I realized was a very crowded room filled not just with students, Faunus and Human, feeling my heart drop to somewhere beneath my feet. '_Ah shit...' _A bulky, orange headed boy with black striped cheeks stood on the raised platform, yellowish eyes staring smugly at me as I strode through the room, students parting as I walked by. I vaguely remembered the man as leader of team RSET (Russet), one of the few all Faunus teams on campus '_Hmm, figure of authority, probably likes to place himself on top, no wonder Max hates him...' _I felt a tug at my lip at the thought '_might as well enjoy the little things.' _

"Mr. Ambrose, how nice of you to join us…" Kaplan said loudly, drawing the attention of the entire room, "I have to admit I'm surprised and elated you chose to…" He gestured towards the space next to him,

"Let's get this over with Kaplan." I came to a halt only a few feet from the stage, I wasn't sure exactly what it was but the thought of being up on the stage just to feed his ego sickened me. Ben was wrong if he thought I'd just completely debase myself. "You wanted an apology?"

"For your teammates actions…" The tiger Faunus announced, pointing towards Ben, eyes narrowing at my lack of compliance "threatening my life in full view of the student body. Such actions may be tolerated in a barbaric group such as the Red Hand but this is Beacon, we work hard to instill a sense of equality and safety within this academy for both races and I for one...:" A loud crack punctuated the room as the rock in Ben's right hand shattered under the crushing metal, robotic fingers grinding the gravel into dust.

"I apologize for my comrade's actions, I'm certain you've experienced similar situations as a team leader yourself?" Kaplan seemed taken aback,eyes still darting towards Ben. "I will be sure that it will not happen again." The rogue waved at him, dust sifting down his hand onto the floor in a fine powder. '_I love this bastard.' _

"E-excellent…" The Faunus shifted uncomfortably before regaining his composure "I can't help but fear however that such...behavior, may only have occurred in part to certain influences, in fact I feel terrified." Murmurs of agreement rose up from the surrounding students, "Can I be assured that you will not fall back on your old ways one day, Professor Ozpin may have restricted your weapons but I know about your other talents. Am I safe, is any Faunus in this room safe!"

"I'm not…"

"You've not denied your affiliation with the Red Hand, a group infamous for it's hate of my people…"

"For your information Kaplan…!" I cut him off, voice angry now, "I've never hated the Faunus, never."

"But you were in the…"

"Red Hand yes, thank you so much for establishing that…" I said, tone somewhat mocking '_I agreed to an apology not this ego trip...' _"and yes, just so no one is asking questions about it, I've killed members of the White Fang, who yes happened to be Faunus." I let the crowd sink this in before adding "Does this make me hate all Faunus no, I've taken down humans too the same way, all coming at me with the intent to kill and I responded in kind."

"So you admit you hate…"

"What is hate Richard?" The use of his first name shocked him, a trick I'd learned in the Trappers that made interrogations much more effective.

"Huh…" he stammered, looking from me to the crowd, "Why are you…?"

"Hate to me is watching the White Fang kill my best friend's father and a host of others in front of her for saying they were criminals. Hate is seeing those same monsters take away my parents for trying to protect him and the innocent bystanders caught in their wake. HATE is experiencing and hearing a hundred other stories just like that of how they have taken away homes, friends, loved ones all while trying to justify a terroist fear campaign as fighting for equality. We all have an Aura Richie, a soul, it's what separates us from the Grimm…" I looked to those standing nearby, some stared at me with fear, others with interest, "I don't hate someone or something because of something like race, I hate them because they hurt me and those I care about and would hurt others if left unchecked. I regret what the Red Hand became and my inability to stop it however that doesn't mean I don't believe that the White Fang needs to be stopped. This doesn't mean I hate Faunus, just a group of terrorists that use you as an excuse and promise you all that as long as you serve to protect others you will have nothing to fear from me." I nodded to them all, giving Kaplan one last withering glance before turning around. "But if any of you try make my team or anyone who interacts with me suffer or mistreat them in any way I will not stay silent, your problem will be with me and me alone." I finished before striding from the amphitheater.

"Holy shit Ambrose..." Max said falling into step next to me, "not sure you made many friends with that speech if that was what you were going for, especially the whole killer bit."

"It's the truth Max, I'm not going to hide it and let people wonder and make up stories."

"Hey, can't say you didn't tell him you were sorry though, that "We all have a soul thing" really deep." Ben laughed clapping me on the back before his face dropped in concern, "I'm sorry Psycho, I know that can't have been easy, talking about your parents, man...I had no idea..." Reika punched me lightly in the side, eyes staring up at me worriedly.

"No harm done you two..." I grinned at the both of them warmly, "I needed to get that out anyway, what better place for it?"

"Joel!" I looked around to see a familiar girl with rabbit ears running towards us.

"Velvet...?"

**-End**

**A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed reading, Not much action and a bit shorter than usual, sorry. This is more of a Filler chapter, setting up for the first mission and whatnot. Please leave your comments, I love hearing them in my other stories and my philosophy is they only make the story better. Have a great week everyone. **


	10. Chapter 10

FIRST MISSION

_**-Joel Ambrose-**_

"Velvet…?" I stammered out as the rabbit Faunus ran up to us, out of breath and panting as she stared at me nervously.

Max snarled angrily, pushing past me as she went for Velvet who flinched but didn't back down, "What the hell do you want you little…!" I put a hand on her shoulder stopping her before she could do anything worse than bark, shaking my head as she glanced around confused. "What!? This is her fault! If she hadn't…!"

"I can handle it." I said simply, gesturing for her and the rest of my team to wait at the end of the hall.

"Ambrose!"

"Argus..." I said more firmly this time, giving her a grin, "I've got this." Max opened her mouth as if to argue but closed it, growling under her breath as she nodded, stomping after Ben and Reika. Along the way her Aura flared suddenly as every window she passed began rattling dangerously. '_Good thing I've got that meeting later, don't think I want to be in my room for awhile.' _I thought turning my attention back to Velvet who still stood in front of me, brown eyes staring sadly after the dog Faunus. "Sorry about that, just ignore what she said, she just gets a bit...heated sometimes." I said awkwardly, rubbing the back of my head as I tried very hard not to hear the loud crash ring out from the end of the hall as something metal crumpled.

"She's right though..." the brunette sighed gazing down at the ground rubbing her arm, "It is my fault, if you didn't try to help me, if you just let Cardin do what he wanted…"

"I would've felt like such an ass." I finished shrugging as I bent down so I could see her eyes, "I don't blame you for what happened Velv, it was going to come out either way eventually."

"But I just froze, I was so scared of you, even though you've been nothing but kind to me since we met." she shook her head furiously, "Afterwards I wanted to talk to you, apologize, but then Richard started hounding me to sign that damn petition, to say you threatened to hurt me me…" she sniffed loudly, covering her face, "I'm in my second year here and I still can't stick up for myself, it's so pathetic!"

"Velvet, I. Don't. Blame. You." I said slowly, emphasizing each word as I brought her hands down giving her a warm smile, "Honestly I'd be a little worried for you if the thought of a Trapper standing in front of you didn't terrify you, especially considering I didn't tell you about it." I averted my eyes guiltily as she glanced up at me, "You're actually the one of the first Faunus I've had actually consider me as a friend since well besides Max but friends a bit of a loose term with her…since the Red Hand." I took a deep breath calming myself down as thoughts of the last three years began to sneak to the forefront of my mind. "I joined them along with my friend so I could protect her and get some measure of payback, instead I just ended up leaving my brother alone, the last bit of family I had left, when he needed me most, and for what? So I could end up becoming the same kind of monster I tried so hard to kill."

"Joel..." I looked her full in the face, brown eyes staring intently into mine, "a monster wouldn't've stepped in to help me when I needed it, a monster wouldn't have put himself through that sham of an apology just to keep their teammate out of trouble, and a monster certainly wouldn't be able to inspire the kind of loyalty you do in your team." She looked down the hall wincing slightly, '_Great, Max must've broken something expensive.' _"They might not show it but I can tell you all care for one another, not a lot of teams can say that. I mean Richard runs RSET like a army sergeant."

"Ya tried that, didn't work out so well." I laughed, "I've found that after awhile you get more bees with honey, and even if Max can be difficult sometimes, her hearts in the right place." I sighed glancing back over my shoulder, a little shocked to find a crushed drinking fountain spitting a steady stream of water into the hall, '_Great...' _"Look Velv…" I bowed my head towards her, "I'm sorry for scaring you, I should've told you at least considering how much it concerned you but I was too much of a coward. If you still want to be friends…?"

"Of course I still want to be friends…" she caught me up in a tight hug, giving me a friendly wink, "you're not getting out of our project so easily."

* * *

"Ah Mr. Ambrose come in, come in." a familiar fast paced voice welcomed me as I opened the classroom door, still cringing after the talking to I'd gotten from Goodwitch about destruction of public property. '_Keep this up and my team might start taking advantage...' _"Sit down." a greenish blur zoomed around the room, moving desks and chairs out of the way.

"Professor...Oobleck?" I wondered as the green haired professor came to a stop in front of me, clothes slightly disheveled. "You're the one who stepped forward for me?"

"Well, when Professor Ozpin asked for one of the faculty staff to manage you of course I volunteered…" The huntsman ushered me into the room, setting me down on one of the spare chairs lying around, "and it's Doctor Oobleck." he added sternly before zooming off towards the large teacher's desk, rifling through a pile of papers, "I didn't spend all that extra time studying for nothing after all."

"Sorry prof...Doctor." I corrected quickly, seeing the twitch of his eyebrow, "I just don't know why you'd do this for me, it has to be a hassle for you right?"

"Not at all, not at all." he reassured me, "I was actually amongst the most qualified for such a position, history wasn't the only thing I studied after all. Someone as fast as I am needs to spend his spare time somehow and psychology was always a little side hobby of mine. Now...!" He appeared suddenly in a chair across from me, leaning back comfortably notebook and pencil in hand, "let's begin."

"So we're officially calling this therapy then?" I asked hesitantly, "I thought this was just a check in." I'd already been through the gamut of criminal, social, and behavioral psychologists, even a student piece about two months in.

"A "Check in" can refer to many things, we're here for an hour, may as well use it correct?" He tapped his notepad, "You don't need to tell me anything you don't want to."

"Alright, where do you wanna start?" I crossed my arms behind my head lazily.

"Well your " apology" to Mr. Kaplan did bring up a few points..." He noted, scribbling something down on his pad before eyeing me expectantly, "students are already talking."

"I thought it got the point across..." I shrugged, "so do you want to hear about my parents, time in the Red Hand, my first mission...?"

"Actually, I'd like to explore why you agreed to Richard's terms in the first place?" The question caught me off guard.

"I'm sorry?"

"Why did you agree to give that apology, you had to know it would be turned on you, an attempt to put you down before the student body and dredge up unpleasant emotions for yourself. Why would you ever agree to that to put yourself through that?"

"Well if I didn't then Ben would've been suspended, I couldn't just let that happen."

"Why not?" Oobleck countered, making another swift note, "Though I'm certain Richard isn't entirely blameless for his situation Mr. Carson still reacted poorly."

"I'm his team leader...!" I stammered out but Oobleck cut me off with a sharp tap.

"So a team leader should always sacrifice himself for his team?"

"Of course not! But I..." Another loud tap.

"What about the situation with Miss Scarlatina?" Oobleck said pointedly, adjusting his glasses, "You against four trained students where a victory could mean expulsion for yourself, was that worth it?"

"I...I...that was..."

"Admirable? Yes, but foolish, and detrimental to yourself." The professor paused, glancing down at his notes, "Even your reason for joining the Red Hand was to defend others at the cost of your own safety. Forgive me but such behavior can't be healthy, is there a reason?" I wanted to argue but he was right, I hid it behind noble ideals, justifying it to myself at the time but Oobleck had a point.

"It's...it's complicated..." I said after a short pause, "Growing up my, parents always stressed protecting others whenever you could, placing them before yourself. I mean that's what being a cop or a hunter is about, placing yourself in harm's way in defense of someone else who can't take it, you know?"

"That is one of the symbolic duties associated of those careers yes." The huntsman nodded, "But there is a time where restraint, caution, is warranted. Someone in your new position can't just throw themselves away willy nilly."

"So I should let someone get hurt if I could stop it!?" I was on my feet now, when did that happen?

"If the need is great enough yes..." The doctor stared me full in the face, unwavering, "Being a leader means trusting your teammates, knowing what risks are worth taking, but also knowing when to make the hard choices. You are more of a symbol to your team then you know and if you are lost in a high pressure situation."

"Ben would take over…"

"And you would force that upon him? What if he's compromised emotionally, if he doesn't have all the information you do? You are a constant on this team, the glue that binds it together in a crisis, YOU cannot fall!"

"I never thought about it that way."

"It may sound cruel to hear it, but a king cannot sacrifice itself for a pawn or a knight if the game is to be won." The statement hung in the air, Ozpin's earlier words replaying in my head. "Now, I'd like to move on to another topic but I recommend you keep what we've talked about in mind, especially over the next few days with this upcoming mission."

All I could do was nod blankly, still caught up in the realization of just how much weight had been pushed on my shoulders. '_How does Ozpin do it?' _.

* * *

_**(One Week Later)**_

_**-Maxine Argus-**_

"On your six Bitch!" Poncho cried out as he dodged a bolt of light, leaping away as it impacted on the ground sending up a veritable glacier of ice, "You've got a shadow!"

I spun around, bringing _Cerberus _to bare as I knocked away an attempted sneak attack from RWBY's resident ninja, who flipped away before I could land a solid hit. "Damn it stay still!" I had to fight to stay focused, the smell of cat permeating my senses, _'The hell!?' _She landed in a graceful crouch, lashing out again with that strange sickle of hers. I ducked under the weapon as it passed by just centimeters above my ears. _'Enjoy this cat lady!' _I grinned, feeling a rush of energy as my Aura flared to life. _'Focus, focus, FOCUS!' _I stretched my arm out in a grabbing motion, feeling a smile build across my face at the gasp of surprise I heard as the bladed pistol froze in mid air. I jerked my arm back, causing the weapon to fly off the stage followed shortly by its owner.

"Miss Belladonna is out!" Goodwitch called out from her perch in the stands, bespectacled eyes glaring down at the mêlée. I collapsed to my knees as my Aura faded quickly, panting heavily, _'Stupid, stupid Semblance!' _The thing was still fickle as hell, taking all my concentration, not to mention my power, just to do simple shit on anything at range. _'But the I go around and wipe out a building...' _I grit my teeth, suppressing the unspoken voice.

"Max, watch it!" Ambrose's voice sent me crashing back to reality as a golden shape sped towards me fist raised. Before I could react Ambrose appeared, colliding with Xiao Long hard, tackling her to the floor, "Pay attention!" He cried out again as he tried to restrain the brawler in a police hold. I shook my head, turning around as Ben and Reika managed to knock the haughty Schnee girl out of the arena with a quick sneak attack to join Belladonna and now had Rose cornered.

"Time!" Goodwitch announced, both sides pausing as she approached the stage, putting the results of the fight into her scroll. "AMBR is the victor with three fighters, RWBY with two, excellent work."

"Three, but we're..." I glanced up at the board, cursing as I saw my Aura sitting comfortably in the red.

"I recommend Miss Argus, that you exercise restraint..." Goodwitch chided, making a tick on her scroll, "Your Semblance is powerful but it won't matter much if you collapse after every use.." She turned to Joel, "That will be all for today, Mr. Ambrose please remember that your team will depart tomorrow morning by airship, don't be late. Your weapons will be returned to before you depart."

"Yes professor." Ambrose nodded, helping Yang to her feet before making his way to the locker room to store his weapons as he had for the past week. Goodwitch had been happy enough to oversee our small training sessions against RWBY and JNPR but was a stickler when it came to Joel's weapon privileges.

"Excellent, now the rest of you make sure to rest up, we will be leaving for Forever Fall tomorrow as well for Professor Peach's assignment and while it shouldn't prove too dangerous, you should still remain vigilant." With that she turned on her heels and marched from the gym at a brisk pace..

"Nice fight you guys…"Yang said offering her hand towards Ben, "Thought we had you for awhile there." The rest of RWBY nodded though it seemed only the two sisters were actually good sports about it, the Schnee girl muttering angrily to herself while shooting glares at the locker room every few seconds, her scent tense. The ninja on the other hand just stared at me from the corner of her eye. I gave her a sly wink. "You guys have really good teamwork going, especially you two." she eyed Reika and Ben.

"We've been fighting for years, and the whole no talking thing meant we had to get the synergy thing down pretty quick." Ben laughed nudging his partner playfully. "Psycho and Bitch on the other hand…"

"Oi!" I gave him my best death glare, sending him shrinking behind his miniscule partner in mock terror, "We have our own thing going, he stays out of my way, and I stay out of his, watch each other's backs occasionally and who cares about the rest?"

"Good thing he was watching your back this time, or Yang would've obliterated it." Blake added darkly, giving me a wink of my own that set my nails digging into my palm. '_Ooh, looks like kitty does have claws...'_

"Nice to see everyone getting along!" Joel cried out, as he returned from the the locker room, weapons and armor stored back in that safe of a locker Ozpin set him with. _That's gotta suck, no one's keeping my baby away from me.' _I gripped the handle of my axe tighter. "Thanks for helping us train guys."

"Not a problem!" Yang grinned widely cracking her knuckles, "You guys are great practice, by the way where'd you learn that hold you had me in?"

"My Dad was in the police force, taught me all sorts of self defense moves they use to restrain criminals. Paired with Aura it's effective on just about anything, even Grimm." I remembered seeing it in action close up, especially over the last few days. Joel was able to flip and restrain small Grimm easily without even using his weapon.

"That's right, I suppose you would need to grab hold of people long enough for your Semblance to do the rest…" Weiss stated under her breath darkly, Joel's eye widened in surprise and hurt but he quickly suppressed it.

"What the hell is your problem!" I glowered at her, teeth bared, all tiredness forgotten. Reika took a step forward, eyes burning brightly, reaching for her _Strike Lotus_

"WEISS!?" Ruby turned on her partner angrily before turning to Joel with an apologetic look on her face. "Joel I'm sorry I don't…"

"It's fine she's right it did make my work easier, very perceptive of you Miss Schnee." Joel interrupted her, giving her a formal bow and staring up at her eyes cold as ice. I noticed a look of panicked recognition flit across the girl's face before she steeled herself, her stoic expression returning. '_Well look like something's up between these two...'_

Ben stepped in to diffuse the situation, that roguish grin full in effect as he stepped between them. "Like Psycho was saying it's really nice of you to train with us the last few days, though I was wondering where JNPR ended up, you said they'd be able to help too?"

Ruby's face fell "Still mad at Jaune I think, ever since he started hanging around Cardin and his team." she replied sadly. "I don't know why he's letting this go on, it's not like they're nice to him or anything."

"Jaune is a good guy, I'm certain he'll get over this." Joel reassured her, stretching widely. "Forever Fall will be as good a place for it as any, it's a team building exercise right?"

"Yeah, you know you guys are so lucky!" Ruby said excitedly, brightening up again, glancing at us with a look of innocent envy in her eyes, "Getting to go on an actual mission before any of the other first years. I'm so jealous!"

Ben shook his head astonished "Really? You're jealous of us having to wake up at the crack of dawn the last few days too do what again Reika?" The pipsqueak rattled through a few quick signs and motions, "Ah right, take out a den of Beowolves, find a flag hidden in the bowels of the ruins you guys so generously messed up during initiation, and oh...observe the habits of the graceful Ursa in it's natural habitat for Professor Port."

"That sounds awesome!" The red headed girl beamed, face shining with delight, "Well except the last bit, you guys get to be like real huntsman and huntresses."

"Hey, most likely we'll just have to clear up a few Grimm that tangled with the miners over territory, you guys get to relax in the most beautiful place in the kingdom." Joel said patting her on the head, "Oh, was their any progress on getting intel on where we're going Miss Schnee?"

"Stop calling me that!" She spat back venomously, drawing a few strange glances from both teams, "Anyway I checked with my father's aides about projects their running out within that area but they couldn't find anything about any mine, likely…"

"Your father erased all information on the mine and it's workers so it wouldn't show up on the company's reports?" Blake finished for her, shaking her head bitterly, "Sounds like something your company would pull, leaving the workers and their families in the dust."

"I beg your pardon…!" The heiress looked back at her teammate red faced.

"It's fine!" Joel said quickly, "So we're going in blind, we'll deal same as we did with the ruins."

* * *

We continued on like that for about an hour, me sharpening my axe lovingly, Joel teaching Yang the basics of that hold he'd used, and Ruby fawning over Ben's arm while he put it through it's paces, admiring the complicated pieces of machinery. Weiss had stormed out soon after our practice match had finished, spitting out something about studying plant life for tomorrow while cat girl read in the stands.

"What's the deal with you and Schnee?" I asked Joel as he came over to the bench I was seated at nursing an aching shoulder, seemed Yang was a quick student when it came to hand to hand.

"What do you mean?" he shot back innocently as he stripped off his sweatshirt, hissing as he pressed a cold compress to his strain, Aura already at work healing the injury.

"Don't play dumb, I can smell lies." I said, producing the familiar keening sound as I swept the grindstone over the blade.

"Bullshit."

"Pretty much, but you don't need Faunus senses to see something's up. So spill it."

He hesitated a moment, taping down the compress before slumping into the space next to me with a heavy thump, "Since when do you care who hates me and who doesn't?

"I don't but you do, and if you fuck up because your feelings are hurt then I get put at risk." I shot him a smug look, "I care in my own way, why do you think I blew up Kaplan's locker for you?"

"Because you're a vengeful sadist with way too many anger issues." He guessed, wincing as I smacked him in the shoulder. "Fine, me and Weiss happen to have some...history. Some stuff happened and I think...no, I know she's become aware of it too."

"Trapper stuff?"

"Yeah."

I raised an eyebrow at that, a host of questions coming to mind. "Wow, so the pretty, perfect, Weiss Schnee was involved with the Red Hand?" I grunted, spitting on the floor with disdain, "Thought my opinion of her or her company couldn't get any worse."

"Was more here father actually…" Joel noted, leaning back against the cool metal wall, "little more than three years back when the Red Hand was just considered a bunch of vengeful mercenaries rather than armed terrorists, Weiss' father approached us as a means of stopping White Fang attacks on his Dust shipments between the kingdoms."

"He hired you?"

"The organization was just starting to militarize and we needed the funds for weapons, armor, intel..." Joel rattled off bitterly, "plus I mean we were already hunting the White Fang when Schnee comes along and actually offers to pay us for it. Why the hell would we refuse?"

"Where were you in all this." I asked surprised, "You couldn't have been more than what, sixteen?"

"I'm well into eighteen now so I think around...fifteen." He said simply, counting out years on his fingers, "It had been seven months since my parents, and maybe five since I joined the Red Hand's Trapper recruitment. Whole idea was to take ex-huntsman or combat school dropouts that had lost something to the Faunus, put them through the most brutal training imaginable, and make an elite fighting force out of whoever was left standing." The way his eyes twitched involuntarily I could only imagine what this "training" had included.

"Sounds pretty rough."

"You would've loved it, instructors screaming at us as they put us through test after blood curdling test, training with live weapons. One kid broke an arm and a leg falling off a cliff during an exercise, trainer broke his jaw for screaming."

I nodded, finally understanding a little better my partners body could be so messed up with scars despite his Aura. "Man, you Trappers really sound like a fun group don't you?"

"Looking back the health plan was a little shitty to tell you the truth..." Joel laughed, reaching for a water bottle he'd had with him, "Anyway Schnee himself had more than his fair share of family and business partners to assassins and, noticing how effective we were in action, wanted Trappers guarding his legacy in a more personal capacity. Red Hand assigned me and one other Trapper as Weiss and Winter Schnee's bodyguards respectively."

"So you what? Screwed her and got run off by daddy." I asked, breaking out into a fit of giggles as he spluttered, pulling off a perfect spit take before looking at me red faced.

"What the actual fuck Max!"

"What? It was just a question, can't imagine why else she'd be this pissed at you. So, you bone her or not?"

"No, she was like fourteen at the time…!"

"You were fifteen, age gap wasn't too out there."

"He schooled himself back into some measure of calm though his cheeks were still flushed scarlet, "Nothing happened, her sister might've had fun with my partner if his bragging was any indication, but as for me and Weiss we kept it strictly professional. The higher ups didn't want Schnee to bother them about assigning a fifteen year old boy to watch over his youngest daughter so they ordered me not to take off my mask and distort my voice, let my height do the rest. Pulled that off for about four months"

"Still doesn't answer what you did though." I reminded him, "Can't tell if she's scared or mad at you?"

"Aside from acting like I didn't know her when we first got here, I also killed someone in front of her once." He sounded guilty, looked it too.

"What, like stone cold murdered a guy?"

"Not really I suppose, it was self-defense. White Fang agent attempted to kill her after one of her singing concerts as we made for the car. I...stopped him, though I'm pretty sure it freaked her out. A few days later I'm shifted back to a more active role on the Mistral Border, though it wasn't not like I cared much at the time. Was tired of playing babysitter anyway going Miss Schnee this and Miss Schnee that."

"Can't have been so bad."

"Think about Weiss as she is now, then imagine her three years younger, a hell of a lot more entitled, and with no Ruby around to act as a conscience and you'll have a pretty good understanding of my life at the time."

"Ouch." I shuddered looking at our friends...'_Yeah, I suppose they are my friends, except for kitty girl, though Yang seems pretty cool.' _The blonde hadn't asked me if she could feel my ears yet so that was a bonus for her on Ben. Bastard had scratched behind them as a joke a few weeks back and was still teasing me about the sound I'd let out, wasn't my fault it felt nice '_Asshole' _ I glared at the sharpshooter who at the moment was running some stress tests on the arm. "You know you should talk to her." I said after a moment. "Weiss, I mean. You should try talking to her about this."

"I've thought about it since the truth came out but it's sort of an awkward topic. Can't even tell if she's more scared of me than angry or the other way around."

"Take it from me that it's probably a good mix of both." I explained, leaning my axe against the side of the bench, "She's got the disadvantage of knowing exactly what you were like before and is coming to grips with who you are presently. Doesn't help that you've probably been some monster in her nightmares for awhile either or that you're still antagonizing her."

"Sorry, her attitude always did get to me. Sarcasm was a good coping mechanism for when she'd explode over something as small as walking too close behind her in public or slouching in front of guests, not like anyone wanted to look at me anyway the uniform we wore is pretty intimidating…!" I hit him across the head this time with a loud thump, shutting his rant off at the source.

"Forget all that dumbass, if you want her to start being nice, well her version of nice anyway, you have to reassure her that you've changed. It's going to take a while, but if you work hard at it she should lighten up around you eventually."

"Wow…" he muttered under his breath shocked.

"What?"

"That was...actually some pretty decent advice Max. Never thought you we much into the whole other people's feelings thing. Thank you."

I grinned widely, shooting him a thumbs up. "Don't feel to bad, women just get these sorts of things, not your fault."

"You do realize this doesn't excuse you wrecking that fountain, I'm the one paying for it after all."

"Fuck you Ambrose…"

* * *

_**(The Next Morning)**_

"MAX, EVERYTHING ALRIGHT!?" Ben shouted over the roaring engine as I clutched the safety rail for dear life as I had been the last two hours, feeling my heart stop as the Bullhead soared over the forested valley hundreds of feet below. "YOU'RE WHITE AS A SHEET!"

"SHUT UP! I'M FINE!" I called back, shooting him a dirty look to which he just shook his head irritably, returning to his hushed conversation with the pipsqueak, fingers in rapid motion. '_Stupid stupid mission! Who thought flight was a good idea anyway? People don't fly, well some Faunus had wings I supposed but regular people don't fly!' _My eyes darted to Ambrose who stood still as a statue, reading final mission details from a scroll as the whole cabin shook around him, '_How is he doing that!?' _ The leader was wearing his usual combat gear along with a small backpack of gear Ozpin had thought we'd need.

I was actually somewhat thankful for the near earsplitting noise assaulting my senses if it meant the others couldn't hear my small whimpers every time I glanced over the edge. "_Heads up kiddos!" _the pilot's voice rang out over the intercom, "_We'll be coming up on the site in just a minute, we hope you've had a pleasant trip and would like thank you for flying Air Beacon!" _The voice cut out with a loud static hiss as the aircraft dipped fast, screaming towards the ground. '_WHO HIRED THIS SHITHEAD!' _my mind screamed as I shut my eyes, voice caught in my throat along with my breakfast. It was shaky, but soon enough the nightmare ended as the VTOL leveled out, coming to a halt on the ground with one last rattle. "_Whew, close one...Shit I-I mean good job, perfect landing, just perfect, you all did fantastic!"_

"Max we're on the ground, you can let go now." Joel's voice said calmly from my right. I opened my eyes, looking around as the rest of my team watched me curiously. I glanced up finally noticing that I'd been gripping the railing tight enough that I'd warped the metal strut, almost snapping it in two. I quickly pulled my hand away, leaping off the aircraft onto the most beautiful patch of land I'd ever seen overlooked by an enormous mountainside devoid of any greenery. We'd managed to land on the edge of the worksite, just inside the high reinforced fence that was meant to keep Grimm from getting in, I could make out different types of machinery along with the a long series of makeshift buildings that must've been offices or housing.

"Alright kiddos…" The pilot, a helmeted man not much older than us by his voice, stepped from the cockpit looking towards Joel, tossing a small device to the huntsman, "be careful out here, that device there will act as a signal letting me know your approximate location, if for some reason whatever caused this is too much to handle, pull the pin and press the red button and I'll be here within minutes to try and extract you. You only get one…" he held up a finger for emphasis "so don't cry wolf on me for no reason got it? Good, I'll be back around nightfall for the return trip. Don't vanish on me okay?"

"Sure thing." Joel replied, placing the device in his pocket.

"Repeat it to me."

"Don't pull the pin unless it's an emergency, be back before dark, want me to report that landing to Ozpin once we get back smartass?" I said harshly, glaring daggers at him. The man must've gotten the message because he practically ran back into the cockpit and took off without a moments delay.

"You know you should be nicer to pilots, they're the ones pulling our asses out of the fire if something goes wrong." Joel chided me sternly, glancing around at the work site, examining every square inch of the place.

"You really want that guy saving our asses?" I muttered under my breath, earning one last sharp look as Joel stepped forward to assign us roles.

"Alright, Ben, Reika, examine the work area, Max and I will cover residential. Sound off on the scroll if you see anything suspicious and stick together, we don't want to end up like the people here."

"It's been over a week…" Ben reminded him, staring off at the machinery around the worksite, "Did these guys have any security drones or anything like that?"

"Nope, apparently this mine wasn't doing so well, so the SDC decided security bots were a waste of resources to send out here for a bum mine because of the maintenance. Instead they just hired mercenaries headed up by one of their security heads of staff."

"So no one else has been here but us and that first team?"

"Not exactly, Ozpin gave me an updated file before we left, seems Schnee Dust didn't want to depend on just us and sent another survey team after the first one went missing about three days back, guess who else we're looking for?" Joel said holding up his scroll, "There hasn't been any particularly bad weather or anything else so whatever did happen should still have some trail. Report in every 10 minutes or so so we know the other is okay or if you find a live subject, meet up in front of the mine in one hour. Break."

* * *

From there we combed every inch of the site, Joel and I searching through each of the housing set ups and offices, every one of them deserted as if the occupants had just...vanished, right off the face of remnant. We'd even found the SDC aircraft situated near the outskirts a little down from where we'd landed, untouched but with no signs of the crew. The only potential clue were faint sets of tracks leading to and from the mine but that was hardly surprising, they did work there. "No sign of a struggle anywhere." Joel wondered aloud as we moved to the mine itself, "You smell anything?"

"Like I said when we first started I haven't picked up a thing…" I growled irritably rubbing my nose, "Rotting food, old sweaty clothes, a lot of dirt, no people at all."

Joel nodded glancing around at the empty buildings"Let's hope the other two had more luck in the last few minutes."

The first thing I noticed was was the large hole drilled into the side of the mountain, almost like a train tunnel. A large amount of machinery such as drills, dozers, and cranes, office stations for supervisors, outhouses and changing areas, all of it organized neatly around the face of the mine. Ben and Reika leapt down from one of the large drills, Ben scrubbing his hands clean of grease. "You two find anything?"

"No people, offices and housing is deserted. The Schnee aircraft's logs said it was flown here from just outside Vale but hasn't moved since."

"People just don't vanish." Ben tossed the rag back into the machine's cabin.

"It's not Grimm, the fence is still intact and the tracks are all from the miners or the machinery." Joel wondered, crossing his arms, face deep in thought before looking up at our two teammates. "Hate to ask this of you two but you would probably know best. Was this…"

"Bandits?" Ben finished for him, shaking his head along with Reika, "We thought that too at first when we didn't see any other tracks but there's still no sign of a struggle, plus there's a few other glaring points."

"Such as…" Joel urged him on.

"Well I checked the machines, if this really was a bum mine then the only appeal worth sacking the place and getting rid of the workers would be the Dust cores powering the place, rare and worth a lot in certain parts. Problem is none of those are missing. Only stuff that's gone was the stuff in the spare storage area but it can't have had enough to warrant this."

"Could they have just killed the miners for shits and giggles." I wondered aloud, earning an appalled look from the former bandits. "What?" I asked hesitantly.

"No self respecting bandit would do that…" Ben said, voice hard, "we might be criminals but we're also businessmen out to make a profit, they wouldn't just leave a valuable take like Dust cores, especially if they had to fight for it hard enough that it necessitated killing everyone to get it. Even if we're talking terrorists or raiders then why would they bother hiding the bodies and clearing up or sticking around for the survey crews this long? Makes no sense"

"You're right it doesn't." Joel agreed looking off towards the mine. "The tracks lead in there, you guys check it out?"

"Wanted to wait for you two, Reika's _Sense _only tracks Aura so well like a radar, signal gets caught especially through those tunnels, she'd have to get close to be sure of anything." He stared at the mine, "Plus I have a tendency to avoid going into really dark, really scary places where I can't see like this without back up."

"Fine, you're a pussy we get it, let's just check it out so we can get this over with!" I called out, marching off towards the opening, thoroughly tired of this boring mission that I'd had to endure a nerve rattling flight for with no Grimm, action, or anything remotely fun. Even something about this place just felt wrong, like every sense in my body wanted me a hundred miles away "Stupid, dumb, boring assignment, Ozpin's way of shutting us in the middle of no where for a day to get us out of his hair most likely. Forget him and his stupid...OH SHIT!" I backed away at the mouth of the cavern, scrambling away from a large device hidden behind a pile of stones stacked just inside.

"What!" my team scrambled in behind me, Joel and Reika with their weapons drawn before backing off just as I had. "Max, you know about this stuff, what are we looking at here." Joel said absently, approaching what was obviously a hastily rigged together mining charge which wasn't in itself to dangerous. What really worried me was the four large Dust batteries welded to the blast casing, shimmering with red and yellow light as the gaseous material floated in a fluid suspension. I'd made little cherry bombs out of spare Dust rounds but this...this was…

"It's a bomb, a big bomb." I said in utter fascination as I examined the inner workings, "A really, really big bomb."

No shit, what are we talking about here though." he said with a touch of annoyance and fear.

"You could blow up the whole goddamn world with this thing." I said leaning in, enraptured in just how much simple destruction was in such a tiny package, well the thing was about the size of a large couch but in regards to what it could do…

"Max!"

"Well you could, or at least about half this mountain, whoever was rigging this up knew what they were doing…" I stood up, rapping my fist against the casing causing everyone else to jump back swearing. "It's okay you big babies…" I reassured them all chuckling to myself, "The guy who built this was good but he didn't finish, no blast fuse or detonator, so unless you shoot or blow something up to disrupt one of these Dust cores this thing's just a huge paperweight." I grinned as Ben took a nervous step back, I could make out what looked to be grenades hanging off a bandolier on his chest, little side projects I'd helped him design over the week. Nothing like this monster next to me but enough to set it off definitely.

"Really? How bout a warning next time Bitch!" Ben swore under his breath clutching at his heart breathing heavily. "Fuckin' hell!"

"Well least we know where the spare storage cells went…" Joel exhaled, still watching the bomb nervously, "answers one question, though now we have to find out why someone patched this thing together in the first place?"

"Well only…" I started, catching a glimpse of movement from the corner of my eye, a flash of auburn hair darting deeper into the tunnel, "Hey someone just moved over there!" I pointed, drawing everyone's attention as they stared down the darkened hole weapons raised, Ben had a small silver paring knife he'd drawn from a pouch on his belt, rifle still perched over his shoulder. "Back off!" I stepped in front of the weapons, glaring at each of them, "It was a kid, a little girl by the look of it."

"I don't see anyone, kid or otherwise." Ben said, eyes glowing green as his Aura enhanced his vision, Reika flashed him a few signs '_I really need to learn that bitch's little language.' _"Good question, what would a kid be doing at a worksite like this?"

"One of the miner's kids maybe?" I countered, relieved that they had at least lowered their weapons, '_Why do I care so much?' _

"The miners didn't bring family out here." Joel shot back walking up beside me, trying to make out anything in the pitch blackness. "You're sure you saw something?"

"Positive." I'd definitely seen something, '_Then why couldn't I smell it or the little bitch sense it?' _"She probably got scared when you guys pointed your weapons at her."

"Shit, either way we have to check this out, kid or no kid if someone is down there they'll know what happened..." Joel muttered, slinging the pack off of his shoulder, opening it and passing us each a flashlight. and a small gun like device complete with little ammo mags. "Those are paint guns according to Ozpin, the ammo marks a surface with glowing Dust treated paint, use it to mark where we've been so we don't get lost down here but don't use up every shot, only have enough for two mags each."

"Ah Ozzy that beautiful bastard." Ben said relieved as he took one of the guns before looking down at it with a nervous smile, "Don't imagine this is one of those times we can avoid doing this and just say we didn't find anything?"

"Believe me I'm starting to wish it was…" Joel agreed stonily placing his weapon back in it's holster, "Lets just stick together, and kill anything not Faunus or human with extreme prejudice, understood?" We all nodded once, I had my nose so I kept my flashlight and gun on my belt, instead opting to extend _Cerberus _and split it into it's bladed submachine gun form. '_Extreme prejudice, got it...'_

I led the way into the mine, trying to ignore the fact every animal instinct ingrained in my DNA screaming in defiance. '_What have we gotten ourselves into?'_

-**END**

**A/N: Hey guys hope you enjoyed the new chapter cause man it's a long one. Midterms are done and over with so joy to the world on that end. This stories getting really fun to write, length of this chapter makes that perfectly clear, and I can't believe its hit over 1400 views. Thanks for all the new follows and favorites and please leave your own comments or questions, it only makes the story better.**

**P.S**

_**Drake93: **__**Have mixed feeling with Ozpins decision**_

_**Yeah Ozpin's looking a bit harsh right now, but I can't really say the guy isn't willing to send his students into possible danger if there isn't some benefit to it, especially if he believes they can handle it. The show's proving that well enough. He's a good guy but sometimes you have to make the tactical call. **_


	11. Chapter 11

THE THINGS GRIMM FEAR

_**-Reika Murasaki-**_

"I ever tell you guys how much I hate caves?" Ben said for what was probably the dozenth time since we'd entered five minutes ago, "Because..."

"You really hate caves? Yeah, you told us!." Maxine growled cutting him of, shooting him a withering glare, "Now kindly SHUT UP!" Her voice rang off the cavern walls as she squealed in pain, bringing her arms up to try and block her ears. "SHIT!"

"Well if anything's down here, thanks a lot for letting them know we're here." Joel muttered rubbing his ears gingerly. "Keep it down will you?" I had always wondered why his hearing was better than most humans, Trapper sensory training he'd said. I nudged Ben gently on the arm, giving him a warm look as I placed my marker in the crook of my arm.

"_I'm here Ben, this isn't like the Badlands, you're not alone." _I signed to him. Years ago, a few months after I'd joined Bill's gang, Ben had gotten caught in a cave in, trapping him in darkness for several hours while I ran back to the camp, trying to convey what had happened in some twisted game of charades. He'd been unharmed physically by the experience but dark enclosed spaces continued to terrify him to this day.

_"I'm alright. Thanks Rei." _He motioned back, unloading another shot of Dust paint on the wall with a loud click, _"You okay, sense anything?"_

_"No, nothing, certainly not a child like the Faunus is suggesting."_

He frowned, glancing at the Faunus leading our little march. _"It doesn't feel like she's lying though..." _

_"I'm still not sensing anything Ben." _I shook my head, ending the conversation as we neared the end of the tunnel.

"What the hell?" Max gaped at a large crack in the stone wall large enough to drive a car through but distinctly different from the rest of the shaft. "I think there's a whole other tunnel through here..." She peered in smelling at the air before drawing her head back coughing, "And it's big, a whole series of them running beneath the mountain."

"Great!" Ben grimaced, throwing his arms up in exasperation before slouching forward, "More caves, just my day!"

"Stow it Carson!" Max muttered, marching through the crack staring back at us, "Well...are you guys coming in or not? Caverns aren't going to search themselves."

"Anyone else have a bad feeling about this?"?" Ben asked looking at us all nervously as Joel brought out his scroll, checking the settings. "Okay, guess it's just me then."

Joel swore, shutting the Scroll off angrily "Scrolls have barely any signal so any communication will be choppy at best, we move together then. Check the cavern out by sections and see if we find anything." he explained putting the device back in his bag, "It's going to take awhile depending on how deep these go but we'll go as far as we can."

"Why not just split…?" Max started but Ben interrupted her with a sharp stare, daring her to say what she intended.

"How about screw that idea Bitch."

Max groaned in exasperation, hitting her head against the wall, "This cavern splits off though who knows how many times!? We'll be done sooner if we just…"

"He's right…" Joel stepped in between them, "We're not splitting up, at least not completely, no idea what's down here." He pointed to me and Ben gesturing to the new series of caverns, "First split we see you guys head right, me and Max will head left. This way we can get it done twice as fast and we both have someone who can tell where the other group is. Max you smell Grimm or anything else out of the ordinary tell me, Reika you sense anything or feel that we're in trouble tell Ben and we meet up when we can. That satisfy everyone?" We all nodded though Ben still seemed nervous.

"I'd be satisfied with getting out of these tunnels and back into the fresh air." he muttered under his breath just low enough for me to hear but still avoid the other two's hearing. I nodded almost imperceptibly though I could tell he still caught the gesture.

The Faunus had been right, the cavern stank like something old and musty had died long ago, the smell almost nauseating even through my facemask. Soon enough within minutes we came to our first cross roads, one leading further down on the right, the other leading at a slight incline on the right. "Well looks like this is it." Our leader sighed worriedly, "Remember to mark walls and keep an eye out, whatever got those miners very well could still be in here. If it's Grimm, tear it apart."

"RIGHT!" Max and Ben cried out, I just nodded an affirmative as we split off, Ben and I climbing upwards while Joel and Max continued their descent.

"What made these do you wonder?" the rogue asked scraping his hand along the wall. "This isn't natural, the walls are too smooth, someone, or something, built this." I closed my eyes wearily, he was just talking to himself for comfort, it wasn't like I could reply in this darkness without awkwardly angling the light to catch my hands. "Must've taken years if not…" I frowned as his voice suddenly cut off mid-sentence, his light disappearing as well. '_Ben!?'_

I spun around but the blonde was no where in sight, just an empty expanse of tunnel. '_He was right behind me? What…?' _A loud crash split the air around me followed by a blood curdling howl, so loud but somehow familiar...burning trees, smoke, screams. I broke out into a desperate run looking around for signs of the Dust paint but finding none, just the same stretch of endless gray-black stone, '_But Ben was painting the wall!? I saw him do it!' _Had I moved? Somehow gone down a side tunnel? '_No impossible, Ben would've seen…!?' _

"Reika-chan…" a soft melodic voice rang down the tunnel, a voice I knew, a voice that had seared itself into my brain. '_Grandmother!?'_

* * *

_**-Joel Ambrose-**_

"You know you need to lay off Ben..." I said as an aside to the Faunus who had been grumbling under her breath the whole time since we'd split up from the others, "I get it, things haven't been as fun for you as you thought, no small Grimm for you to torture. Doesn't give you an excuse for harping on him."

"Not my fault he's such a whiner…"I don't like caves, so I'm gonna keep on blubbering not just grow a set…", she said in a mock deep voice, face twisting into a scowl as she held her weapons loosely at her sides. "You know the second I actually start thinking the guy has some balls standing up to Kaplan the way he did he turns around and starts bitching about it being too dark."

I sighed, unloading another shot onto the wall as we moved along, paint bursting in a wide splatter "So he doesn't like the dark, big deal, at least he can ride on a VTOL without having a heart attack." her ears perked up as she looked around, teeth bared.

"Shut up! I don't have a problem with fucking airships!"

'_Oh, so I've touched a nerve...' _"Heights then? Was wondering why you were so white during the climb up to Ozpin's office." I smirked as the Faunus turned bright red.

"I said SHUT UP!" we both winced as her shout rebounded through the cave painfully. "Damn it!"

"Sorry, truce…" I apologized ruefully, rubbing my ringing ear gingerly, '_Fucking Trappers...' _I looked up at her, her face was still bright red as she worked on tying her cascade of hair into a manageable ponytail, "I'm serious though, you guys seem to get along at least some of the time, I'm not asking you to be best friends or anything, just work together."

"Let's just get this done, the thought of cat girl and Blondie living it up at Forever Fall while I'm rotting in a dank, foul-smelling…huh?" she sniffed at the air curiously, closing her eyes tightly. "Something's up ahead."

"The kid you saw?"

She screwed up her face, nose twitching furiously, "No, it's something...dead, and dried blood?" Her eyes snapped open suddenly as she broke into a sprint down the tunnel.

"MAX!" I cried after her, but she was already fast leaving me behind, already nearly at the edge of my light, "_Damn it!' _I cursed mentally as I ran after her, my nose may have been nowhere near as good as hers but even I was starting to pick up a foul smelling odor. It didn't help that I was now having to move carefully to avoid loose rocks and gravel littering the floor, '_Wait...that's new.' _ever since we'd entered this cavern, the entire thing had been remarkably clear of debris, even more so than the mine had been. "Max! Wait up!" I just kept moving after her, shouting for her to stop until suddenly I found myself staring into a roughly dug out stone wall covered in black patches and streaks with no Faunus in sight, the smell at this point was also nigh unbearable.

Swearing loudly, I swung the light around, searching for any other connecting tunnels but finding none. '_She was right in front of me!? How did...' _I felt my foot brush against something draped across the floor, shining the light at the ground illuminating at least a dozen clothed, desiccated figures, all Faunus of some variety, lying on the ground, rotted eye sockets staring back at me emptily. "Fuck!" I covered my nose and mouth with my arm, backing away quickly from the rotting figures, '_What the hell!?' _Taking a deep breath I moved closer to examine the bodies that I noticed were all wearing variations of the same uniform, '_Guess these are a few of the miners...' _I noted distastefully, prodding the closest with my foot, '_Doesn't explain where the others went, what could've...?' _that's when I noticed their hands, or more accurately what was left of them. The skin on each of their fingers had been worn away, most of them down to the bone. I glanced from the injury and then to the dirtied wall, realization dawning on me in horrified clarity.

I pulled my scroll from my bag hurriedly, some of the contents spilling on the ground in my haste, "Guys, I found some of the miner's, their all dead!" I said firmly into the scroll, hoping against hope that the signal was getting through. "Max's pulled a disappearing act, is anyone…?" a patter of footsteps clattered from behind me, cutting me off. "Max, where did you…!?" I turned around shining my light in front of me, ready to chew out the Faunus but froze as a black haired young girl, maybe eight or nine years old, stepped from the shadows wearing a grungy hoodie and jeans. '_No...no, impossible!' _I took a step back, feeling my stomach clench.

"Why?" the girl asked scratching at a pair of black bear-like ears, staring at me with a confused, horrified expression etched on her face, "Why did you hurt daddy? Why!"

"No!" I took another step back, falling to the ground as my leg caught on one of the miners, now wearing a White Fang uniform, in my attempt to get away, eyes fixed on the child in front of me as a rivulet of red ran down her chest, "No, you're not here, you can't be here! I saw you die!" she smiled.

* * *

_**-Maxine Argus-**_

"Ambrose!?" I looked back as my partner's light vanished, plunging the space back into total darkness. "Ambrose!?" _'He was right behind me?" _Did the idiot walk down the wrong tunnel? _'No...I didn't notice any other caverns.' _Glancing around I noticed I couldn't make out any of the green marks along the wall, couldn't smell them either..._'Did I move?'_

Suddenly the shadows around me seemed to blend and shift around me, skewing my sense of balance and sending me toppling to the hard stone. _'What the...'_ I tried to get to my feet but I just couldn't seem to find the ground, even my sense of smell failed me, the cavern's scent fading to be replaced by...

Bursts of color exploded through the darkness, shaping itself until suddenly I found myself sitting on a tuft of grass at the edge of a large lake. A wide sketchbook sat open in my hands as the park formed around me. _'I know this place...' _I thought blankly, taking in the sight of the rippling tide lapping at the edges of the lake's shore, _'Lysander's Lake in Mistral, why was I...' _I flinched as a sudden ache split my skull, keeping me from remembering what I'd been doing before I came here.

"Maxine!? Ah, there you are!" I stood up, smoothing the wrinkles out of the white sundress I wore as a heavily accented voice called out to me. An older woman sporting short dark hair and beautiful hazel colored eyes in a dress similar to mine stepped from the sidewalk approaching me. "I swear ever since you came home from that awful combat school you've done nothing but scare me half to death."

"I'm not a little kid any more mom..." I told her grinning as she caught me up in a bone crushing hug, "anyway I told dad where I'd be."

"You told me you wanted to work on some sketches..." A tall, heavily muscled man said in a rough voice as he ran up to us panting, glaring at me with crimson colored eyes. He had shoulder length auburn hair the same color as my own drawn back in a short ponytail, a pair of dog-like ears sticking above his hair. "You didn't mention that you were heading to the other side of the lake."

"I'm fine dad." I said in an exasperated groan as he caught me up in a hug of his own. "I like this part of the lake."

"Still..." He frowned until he caught sight of the sketchbook in my hand, his face lighting up immediately. "So you've been busy I see, what masterpiece has my little artist churned out this time?"

I felt my face redden at his praise as I looked down at the canvas. _'What?' _It was a detailed picture what looked to be a robotic prosthetic arm, drawn out in incredible detail, servos, gears, and wires.

I thought for a split second that my Dad's face darkened angrily as he peered over my shoulder, however when I turned around he had his familiar smile shining on his face. "Wow Maxi that's certainly...different." _'What the...?'_

"I don't know why I drew it, it just popped into my head..." I stared down at the drawing, face twisted in thought, "I know I've seen it before..."

"I think I remember seeing a magazine about it in Dr. Aetius' office..." My mother added, taking a closer look at the arm, "Yes that was it. A lot of those medical journals are raving about it, you must've seen the image on the cover of one during your sessions what with him having them spread all over the place."

"Yeah...that must be it." I said slowly, nodding to myself. _'Then why does it seem so familiar...'_

* * *

_**-Benjamin Carson-**_

"Reika!? Reika where the hell are you!?" I said in a panicked tone as I sprinted down the tunnel, shooting the wall with those damn pellets as my eyes darted left and right looking for any sign of my partner. _'Psycho, Bitch, anyone, give me someone I know damn it!' _My legs suddenly caught on something heavy, sending me crashing to the stone floor and the paint gun skittering away from me with a loud clatter. "Ow!" I grit my teeth, shaking out my throbbing limbs, "Calm down Ben, come on! Aura up." I sighed as the familiar emerald glow shimmered along my skin, dulling the sharp pain to a dull throb. _'Dark can't get me, not if I don't let it.'_

"Benjamin..." A kind, comforting voice wafted down the corridor accompanied by a familiar perfume, wild flowers and grass. My hand shot to the stock of my rifle, keying a small button that revealed a hidden compartment containing a short barreled pistol. I brought the weapon up quickly as a tan skinned woman wearing blue jeans and a white button up shirt seemed to materialize from the darkness, blonde hair drawn back in a tight series of braids that ran down her lower back, bright blue eyes gazing down at me tenderly. "I told you to not to run around so much, you'll hurt yourself."

"Mama…" I muttered breathlessly, lowering the shaking gun slightly, eyes wide as I got to my feet, staring at the women in disbelief.

She smiled widely, flashing a pair of shiny white teeth my way "Honestly, no wonder Ma says you'll give her a heart att…AH!" a loud bang blew through the cavern as the explosive dust round tore it's way through her chest, blasting a hole directly where her heart would be. I moved over to where she lay, face contorted in fury as I blew smoke from the barrel, robotic finger on the trigger. She was still alive, stirring weakly as she held her hands to her bleeding chest, eyes tearing up in agony as I stood over her. "Why!?" she coughed, sending a fresh spatter of blood on the now red stained shirt, "Why would you…?"

"Shit, you really aren't her are you?" I growled angrily, bringing the weapon to bare still shaking with wrathful fury, "Knew I wasn't that lucky...I don't know what you are but you chose the exact wrong fucking thing to shove in my face right now!" The creature, whatever it was wearing my mother's face, tried to say something else but I silenced it with another shot straight to the chest, putting it out of it's misery. As soon as it was dead the entire cavern seemed to lighten up around me, shadows that I'd barely noticed seeming to recede from view, '_So it was all this thing's fault..._' I realized looking back down at the creature. Instead of the body that had lain there before, their was now a tall vaguely human shaped creature with long slender limbs tipped with needle like claws. The creature's face was covered with a skull shaped bone mask marked with blood red symbols, marking it as a creature of Grimm, pale white tentacles sticking out from beneath the mask where the skulls mouth would be. The most unsettling thing about it however was it's skin which seemed to sag and flutter like a dark cloak, shifting my focus away from it's body the longer I looked even with the flashlight though I could already see it starting to dissolve as all Grimm did. "Well you're a creepy bastard aren't ya? Stink too..." I knelt down next to the thing tapping it with my gun, funny how I hadn't noticed it before. "Now where'd you put me?"

Glancing around I realized I couldn't make out any of the green marks I'd shot along the wall. Just dark, bland walls stretching on and on, one dead Grimm, and...I shined the light back towards where I'd fallen, jumping to my feet with a small yelp as I noticed a desiccated body, lying against the wall, a Faunus judging from the torn pair of cat-like ears sticking out of what was left of his hair, four thin stab wounds marked his chest. '_One of the miners...' _I thought taking a closer look at his uniform '_and it looks like he went down fighting at least.'_. A small glint of metal caught my attention as I angled the light, catching sight of an official looking scroll clutched in one hand, a heavy looking pistol in the other. I took a deep breath before taking hold of the scroll, "Sorry buddy…" I apologized to the corpse as I pried the fingers open, feeling slightly ill as stiff flesh and cracked under the metal force of my hand as I pried the device from its grip. Luckily the tool miraculously still had power, lighting up after a few seconds as I scanned its contents, mostly charts and figures though I did stumble across a few video entries that were highlighted. '_According to the stamp these were filmed days before the SDC lost communication…' _

Pressing play, I waited patiently until a burly man with a thick mustache and close shaved blond hair appeared on the screen standing in one of the office set ups, judging from the heavily padded uniform it was safe to say this was no miner. "_This is Head of Security for Schnee Dust Company Mining Site #1340 Harold Marshal…" _The man said in a gruff voice, bowing his head respectfully towards the camera "_Today at 0730 miners opened up a crack leading to a series of caverns unconnected with our current operations here. We cleared the mine for any Grimm activity as per standard protocol but found nothing. At the moment we've ordered the workers to stay out of the caverns and restrict themselves to the residential areas while we investigate further. We have high hopes sir, perhaps this mine will yield some profit after all." _I flipped to the next message dated a few days after the first, Harold's face appearing once again though this time something was certainly off, the man looked as if he hadn't slept for days, dark circles under his eyes and in heavy need of a shave. "_Mr. Schnee sir…" _even the man's voice was haggard, raspy, "_Today we lost track of three more miners, the rest of the Faunus don't want to go into the mines anymore and that old cat you put in charge, Bastet, he's got everyone in a frenzy over shadows in the caves. I know you said you wanted us to push them but the men are tired, seeing things…" _The man paused for a second, clutching at his head in apparent discomfort, "_Sir...I saw Margret in the mines during inspection, just standing in the shadows watching me, but that can't be right can it sir? I mean you gave me that gift basket after her accident, such a nice card...we put a body in the ground. Were you lying to me sir, was everyone lying to me? Is my wife in the caves right now waiting for me?" _The video cut off abruptly as I shook my head, thoroughly creeped out.

The next video showed a different man, thin with red hair slicked back and clean shaven. I also noticed he wasn't looking much better than Harold had in the last message. "_This is Edward Pembroke, former assistant head of security for Schnee Dust Company Mining Site #1340, now acting head of security." _The man sighed, running a hand through his hair nervously, "_Sir, today Harold Marshal disappeared into the newly discovered caverns along with many of the other workers, all displaying signs of paranoia and, forgive my candor sir, downright fuckin' insanity. Gibbering about their loved ones being kept from them in the caves. Me and Bastet tried our best to calm them but some of the security with them had weapons and threatened to shoot if we didn't let them go in. Since then we've had no communication with any of them and more and more are going in every day, not to mention we found one of the crazy fucks trying to mess with our communications until we drove him into the caverns. Send help please, help and a goddamn ride out of this hellhole!" _

'_So, knew there was something going on here...and he still wanted us to check it out for him. Bastard.' _I gritted my teeth as I moved on to the last entry in the scroll, this time an old Faunus, grey tinging his shoulder length hair and the pair of cat ears he possessed, appeared seated in a chair looking as if he hadn't bathed or slept in a week though unlike the others still seemed mildly aware of himself, a grim confidence oozing from his amber colored stare. "_Mr. Schnee, or whoever is watching this message right now, IF anyone is actually watching these things based on the answers we've gotten back from our calls for help…" _The Faunus spat bitterly on the floor, "_My name is Leon Bastet, the Foremen the SDC placed in charge of this little slice of hell. Over the last few days these things, almost caught one myself, have been systematically influencing the workers and security, drawing them into the series of caves we found. I have no idea what for but I am the only one left out here and even now I hear the voices calling me in, saw my son yesterday, even though I know full well he's in Vacuo right now with his family not talking to me." _The old man chuckled sadly, scratching at his cat ears, "_That's how it always starts, I've picked up a few things from the demolitions experts in the thirty-odd years I've worked here and have rigged up enough Dust to wipe this mountain off the map. Problem is I don't have the balls to set it off knowing I'll be caught in the blast, just one more failure on my part, but I won't let those things take me without a fight!" _He pulled a pistol from his pocket, I turned to look at the corpse next to me eyeing the pistol's twin clutched in it's hand. "_To anyone watching this, do what I could not and bury these bastards, for all our sakes, human or Faunus. These things CANNOT be allowed to roam free. And one last piece of advice, the one I caught perished with the sun, if you can escape the cavern with your mind intact stay in the light because if dusk falls then you might as well start praying. Good luck, and for what it's worth I'm sorry." - TERMINATE MESSAGES?_

I switched off the scroll and stuffed it in my pocket, giving the corpse one last pitying glance before pulling my own scroll, talking as I ran down the corridor as fast as my legs could carry me. "Psycho! Psycho are you there!? Something is wrong with these caves, some kind of Grimm is living in them, it got the miners and it'll get us too if we don't get out of here, I'm searching for Reika but I need to know where you guys are!"

"_-my fault…" _my leaders voice whispered through the speaker through a hiss of static.

"What was that? Psycho I didn't catch that!" I replied, thankful I'd finally gotten through.

"_All my fault, it's all my fault...I didn't stop it, it's all my fault." _I'd never heard Ambrose speak like that, even after everyone figured out who he was I'd never heard him talk like this. The rest of his words were drowned out as the signal cut off, '_Oh shit...' _

"Bitch, it's Ben! I don't know where you are but Psycho's going nuts right now! Bitch!? Maxine are you there talk to me, call me an idiot, a dumb shit, anything please!" I caught myself, berating myself mentally for just how desperate I sounded, I waited a few seconds with no response. "Damn it!" I shouted, coming to a halt, swinging the light around looking desperately for any patch of Green paint I could '_Damn it Max!' _"Reika! Look I know you can't answer me but I know you have your scroll on, if you can hear me do something, tap your scroll against a fucking rock for all I care, LET ME KNOW YOU'RE THERE, DAMN IT!" That last bit came out as a shout, echo ringing off the walls in the ensuing darkness. Still no response... I screamed in frustration, punching the wall with my right fist, putting a sizable dent in the wall and shattering the scrolls casing into a hundred little pieces. I kept running, trying to calm myself down pistol in hand, '_Just need to find everyone, knock Psycho out of his little episode and get his ass towards thinking up a solution, yeah that sounds good, solid plan me...shit I'm pathetic.' _

I cried out in relief as I finally found a trail of shimmering green Dust to follow meaning I must be close, '_Ambrose you beautiful bastard!' _Unfortunately it seemed whatever evil held sway in this hole knew that too. "Ben!?" I froze, turning towards a side passage as Maxine stumbled around a corner, holding her arm gingerly with a look of surprised relief on her face as she caught sight of me.

"Bitch?" I said hesitantly, weapon still at my side as I pointed my light towards her illuminating her face.

"Fuck, you won't believe it Ben but there were these things, they grabbed Ambrose and dragged him deeper into the caves back there, stole my weapons I barely got away." She took a step closer but halted as I held my pistol up, taking careful aim. "What are you…?

"You're not Max, she wouldn't run. That sadist wouldn't back down if there was an enemy to fight and she was still breathing even with no weapons, and she definitely wouldn't leave someone behind no matter what she might say to the contrary." I said calmly, eyes fixed on those familiar reddish brown orbs.

"Ben, what are you saying?" she said laughing nervously, "This is a joke right, of course I'm me." I shook my head.

"Plus…" I said giving her a sly wink and a smirk, "Maxine has a mole under her left eye, missed that little detail didn't you?"

"What!? No she doesn't…!" the creature said, eyes widening as it realized it's error just before my round took it's head off, shattering the illusion in a shower of blood and gore.

"Dumbass…" I frowned just as two more of the creatures, not even bothering to change form as they lunged for me tentacles flailing and claws aimed at my heart, "Max calls me Carson, not Ben…" I flared my Aura, activating my semblance as the world slowed around me to a crawl, the Grimm moving as if in slow motion, with Aura enhanced reflexes my pistol unloaded two perfect head shots before the monsters had even known what happened, "And you bastards are way too slow."

_**-END**_

_**A/N: Hey everyone hope you enjoyed the chapter. Next chapter is probably going to end this arc as we try to get back onto the main story. Tried to go for a creepy nightmare motif for these new OC Grimm that at the moment I'm calling **__**Wraith's **__**(Still taking suggestions), friend of mine plays a ton of D&D and told me all about these Mind Flayer monsters from his latest campaign. Got me thinking about how scary an actual Grimm like an Ursa would be physically, though what if there were more sinister kinds of Grimm out here that have other means of hunting people. From there spawned these Grimm that move in the dark and draw you in with things you love or fear, drain you of life, then send you digging away mindlessly expanding their own habitat until you drop. Thought it would also be decent chance to show more about the characters too though frankly I feel like an ass for putting even fictional character against these things. Also going to nip this in the bud and make it perfectly clear that Ben has serious family issues that will be explained at a later date (Also props if you can spot the reference). As always feel free to leave your comments and ideas, they only make the story better.**_


	12. Chapter 12

WE TRY TO FORGET

_**-Joel Ambrose-**_

"Hurts, doesn't it? The guilt." The specter asked again, voice cold and callous, sounding alien coming from such a young face. "You joined the Trappers to protect others, instead you become the same sort of monster that kills a little girl's father before her eyes."

My legs collapsed from under me, hands clenched over my ears "I've changed!" I said firmly with as much calm as I could muster, speaking more to myself then to the ghost of the dead Faunus standing in front of me. "I couldn't prevent your death, I'll never forget that, but things are different now! I've tried..."

The child let out a blood curdling laugh, glaring at me with undisguised hatred. "You've changed have you? Now you seem to just hunt Grimm, but even now the bloodlust calls to you doesn't it? You won't be satisfied with such prey for long, not when those who hurt you and those you love still roam free." Shadowy figures rose up around me, all dressed in bloodied White Fang uniforms, all of them killed at my hand. "You're a killer Joel Ambrose, why do you think the headmaster sent you out here? You're a weapon, a tool to be aimed by others and set loose..."

"SHUT UP!" I cried out in anguish as the specter smiled with a sharp toothed grin, her hand slowly reach out towards me.

"Please do..." A voice called out from down the tunnel as a bright light burst into view over the ghost's shoulder. Ben leapt into view, a pistol held aloft in his hands, barrel pointed towards me, "All your shouting is starting to give me a headache." He fired once, bullet whizzing past my ear impacting with something over my shoulder and sending a jolt of pain through my skull as something screeched in pain. Looking behind me as the child and figures disappeared, reeling back as I noticed a twitching humanlike creature spasming weakly on the ground. Ben walked up, gazing at me nervously. "Psycho you alright? I don't know what that thing showed you, but you need to understand it wasn't real." He glanced over my shoulder, grimacing as he shined a light over the corpses lying at the end of the tunnel.

"I-It wasn't...Ben?" I stared at him blankly, head still throbbing. "W-what the hell are you...?" _'Wait...it wasn't real?' _I took another look at the creature's body, noting the Grimm skull mask standing out in the darkness even now, tinged red by a bloody hole as the body already started to disintegrate. "What is this thing?"

"Some kind of subterranean Grimm that the miners dug up…" Ben answered still eyeing me strangely, I realized I was still on the ground and scrambled to my feet, "I found a scroll on the body of the guy who set up the bomb at the entrance, turns out he was the last survivor, everyone else…well." He cocked his head towards the corpses putting his artificial arm on my shoulder, "These things...they get in your head, make you see things that aren't there, skew your sense of space." I noticed his mouth twitch slightly but didn't remark on it, eyes still fixed on the monster at my feet. '_It was all a fake, it wasn't real...SHE wasn't real!' _But wasn't it? That monster had drawn that sick recreation from somewhere, the doubts in my mind that I'd tried to suppress all these months. This THING had delved it's way through my thoughts, twisting what it'd found, using it to hurt me, to break me, using HER against me…I paused, suddenly aware of the fact that Ben had backed away in alarm hand drawn back. My Aura was flaring wildly setting my hair on end, sparks jumping across my limbs, eyes glowing with a brilliant blue light, "Hey, Psycho…!" Ben started but was cut off when a loud keening screech reverberated through the cavern, two creatures, identical to the fast fading one at my feet scrambled around the corner, eyes glowing sinisterly in the shadows as Ben fumbled with his light, attempting to turn around.

There was no need, a silver dagger was extended and already in the air within a second, embedding itself in the center of closest beast's head with a meaty "thump", sending it rolling to the ground in a raggedy heap. Its fellow didn't hesitate to leap over its fallen partner, skin folds already shifting and wavering, blending into the shadows. It's mask however was a beat too slow and presented the perfect target. I moved past Ben in a blur, Aura enhanced speed bringing me in front of the creature in an instant as my hand grabbed hold of it's head. Letting out a panicked squeal the monster tried to bat me away but before it could even raise it's claws a pulse of Aura sent it to the ground, synapses fried as electricity coursed through it's system. A flicker of movement caught my attention, another of the creatures having crawled along the tunnels ceiling dropping down towards me tentacles flailing. I briefly registered Ben calling out a warning but my body was already moving on practiced instinct, sidestepping it's claws as I angled myself in, catching hold of it's neck and twisting its body in one motion. The Grimm had time to issue a surprised screech just before it's neck snapped from the force of it's own fall, falling limply over my shoulder before being dropped unceremoniously to the ground.

Ben stared from me to the three bodies with a look of astonishment etched on his features as I turned back towards him, reaching down to extract my dagger. "So I take it these creatures probably got to the others as well, Max disappeared after running off this way."

My words snapped him back to reality as jumped, nodding quickly, "Uh...Yeah I think so. Probably what drew her in in the first place too now that I think about it, no wonder Reika couldn't sense her." He shook his head, staring along the walls of the tunnel. "I noticed a few openings and splits as I came through here, I take it you didn't?"

"Nope, for all we knew this was just one long tunnel." I murmured in reply, kicking at one of the creatures, anger still not sated and even more disturbed than before. '_If the tunnels are this expansive...just how long have these things been down here? How many people have rotted away digging their holes until their bodies gave out on them?'_ "We're putting a stop to this, here and now." I growled glancing back at Ben who nodded in agreement, face set. "We're going to find the others and get out of here, then blow these assholes to hell."

"Sounds good to me Psycho, sounds good to me." the rogue replied, reloading his pistol with fresh rounds.

* * *

_**-Benjamin Carson-**_

"So uh, Psycho…" I started, flinching as the white haired huntsman in front of me shot me a look over his shoulder, eyes still cold as ice, "you feeling alright?" he raised an eyebrow but said nothing, turning back around. '_Okay...guess not._' I thought sadly, staring at my leader's armored back, still thinking back to when I'd first found him. Whatever these things had shown him had definitely affected him, not that I could blame him. I still shivered as I remembered my mother stepping from the shadows out of no where, just as I remembered her all those years ago, the feelings it evoked.

The creature that had attacked me hadn't expected my reaction so I doubted that it had actually understood my feelings behind the thought, merely going for what would hurt worst. '_Still, to see Ambrose breaking down like that...' _Whatever that his attacker had shown him must've really got to him,

'_I'd seen a glimpse of the Trapper back there, not the huntsman.' _I realized with a start. I'd known Ambrose had killed people before, hell the guy admitted to me himself after I met him, it wasn't like he was wearing that collar to be fashionable. _I guess I never really thought about him actually killing before.'_

This Ambrose had seen his opponents and taken them down with clinical precision, no hesitation in his movements, no mercy. I tried to compare the two different sides of my leader I now saw, _'And Bitch said she'd want to fight him at his best...' _I had to admit she might beat him in terms of fighting Grimm and her Semblance was powerful if a might bit unstable, but in a spar no holds barred, Joel could likely take her apart.

We encountered little in the way of resistance as we traveled through the winding caves that made up this labyrinth, any creatures we did find met their end at Psycho's hands with the same brutal efficiency as those before. Occasionally we would stumble across creatures in multitude of different shapes and forms as if confused as to which to try , some of which left us snarling in anger, some somber or shaken, while others…

"Well if that's not proof they're getting desperate..." I asked my teammate after a particularly awkward encounter, wiping a stream of blood from my nose, smearing it across my newly reddened face, "what did you see?"

Ambrose just laughed, face as red as mine as he glanced down at the offending beast's corpse, "Yeah, like I'm gonna tell you."

"Oh naughty, naughty boy Psycho…" I teased, nudging him in the ribs, "come on fess up, who was it? Ice Queen, Ninjette, Blondie…" I noticed his eye twitch slightly, "Blondie huh, well can't fault you."

"Shut up!" he snapped, shifting uncomfortably.

"What? We need to lighten the mood a bit anyway or they win, so what was she doing?"

He growled, a thin trickle of blood running down his nose "Ben, I'm warning you…!"

I cut him off grinning widely, thoroughly enjoying my little game, '_Need to keep his mind off this shit...calm him down.' _"Look, I don't see why you're getting so embarrassed, Blondie's a very beautiful young woman. It's perfectly natural for men to have certain...urges at our age."

"I can't believe we're talking about this right now…"

"Psycho...Joel, you do realize I won't judge you if you've never…you know."

Joel tensed suddenly, slapping a hand over my mouth and closing his eyes, muttering under his breath just loudly enough for me to hear. "I have actually and no I'm not going to tell your ass about it now shut up, I think I heard something." I pushed his hand away but kept silent, drawing on a bit of my Aura to sharpen my senses. Sure enough I could just make out the sound of laughter ringing out from a side passage up ahead.

"Max!" I said turning to him suddenly, judging by the look on his face he'd come to the same conclusion as he drew his weapon. "Think this is another trap?"

"I don't know, but it's the best lead we have and if we can get her away from these things she can lead us to Reika, then we can get out of this hole." I grit my teeth and nodded following him as we ran down the passageway. '_Please be alright Max...'_

* * *

_**-Maxine Argus-**_

I laughed again along with my mother as my dad tried and failed to catch the frisbee, leaning back until he was sent flailing to the ground in a heap. "You're such a klutz." I ran over to him, helping him to his feet.

"Not all of us went to combat school Maxi…" he groaned sheepishly as he wiped grass off his jeans, "And contrary to what you seem to think, not all dogs are great at catch."

"If you're finished getting embarrassed dear…" Mom called out to us, comfortably seated in the shade underneath a large oak tree, "you still haven't told Maxine about the big news."

"What?" I turned back to my dad who was smiling widely, "What is it, what're you too keeping from me?"

"Well Maxi…" his eyes shifted towards mother again, the same warm glow I remembered shined out of them. '_Remembered? He's right here...' _I frowned but thought little of the mistake, focusing intently on the Faunus as he placed his hands on my shoulders "Things have been improving at work with my promotion and all, plus your new painting's already attracting buyers not to mention your gallery…"

"Dear…" she gave him a stern glance, signaling him to hurry up.

He shrugged waving her off,"I'm getting to it honey, it's called build-up, every good announcements got one. Anyway Maxi, with so many things going well your mother and I decided…"

"We're having another baby." mother said quickly cutting him off as she got to her feet and made her over to where we stood, dad's Faunus ears drooped in disappointment, probably wanted to make a big show of it like always, I wasn't paying attention, squealing in excitement as I ran over, tackling her in a tight embrace. "Maxine control yourself!" she said sternly, though her rebuke lacked its usual bite.

I got off of her quickly, giving her a short apology before immediately barraging her with questions "Omigosh omigosh omigosh, how long have you guys known? What is it? Boy? A Girl? Oh who cares, that's so great, does Aunt Carmen know? Do have any names?" My father laughed loudly, patting me on the back.

"See, I told you she'd take it well." He chided his wife, scratching at my ears playfully.

"It's just..." I frowned slightly, gazing down at my mom's stomach ruefully, "I thought you two couldn't have anymore kids, you told me mom's body couldn't take it."

"The doctors have assured me I should be just fine..." The older woman replied quickly, likely trying to put my mind at ease, "and just think, in a few months you'll have a new little one to look after."

"Yeah, I just..." I paused, sniffing at the air as two new scents drew closer, foreign but somehow familiar. A sharp twinge from that persistent headache that had plagued me since earlier struck again, pain blotting out the thought. Craning my head over dad's shoulder I noticed two figures approaching, their features shadowed and somehow out of focus even in the lnew newcomers ate afternoon sun. My father noticed them too, pushing both mother and I behind him, teeth bared openly at the The larger Faunus noticed them too, pushing his wife and daughter behind him as he bared his teeth threateningly, more canine than my own. I caught sight of a glint of metal and the telltale whirring of gears as a long staff extended in one of the figure's hands, the other I noticed had a pistol clutched at his side. Another shot of pain burned it's way through my skull but I tried to stay centered, '_These two are dangerous, they'll hurt my family.' _Memories of how people, Faunus and otherwise, had treated me and my family sprang to mind as a voice whispered through it, "_They'll take my family away from me if I don't stop them_.'

"Dear…" Mom whispered, voice shaky with fear but dad just shook his head.

"Sophia it's okay, run and get Maxine out of here. I'll handle this." he said, not taking his eyes off the approaching figures who maintained their position, looking from each other then to me, or at least I think they were. '_I'm the one they want.' _Had these two seen us playing together and figured it out on their own...but why would that matter? Acceptance of Faunus/Human relationships had been on the rise since before I'd left combat school and come home...or was that not true? '_Damn it what's wrong with me!' _Dad stood firm but couldn't hide his hesitation, he'd trained as a huntsman just as I had years ago but had dropped out due to his family being unable to support him, beyond that he had no experience fighting and was unarmed. '_Wait, and I do have experience?' _

"Dad back off, I'll handle them." I said confidently, striding past my father, pushing aside his attempts to hold me back easily, I suddenly was aware of two large bladed guns in both hands, my sundress having faded into a pair of jeans, a ragged t-shirt and a heavy sleeveless flak jacket. I also felt taller, and stronger, my body lighter and less sluggish. '_Why am I confused, I brought these with us today before we left.' _My mind decided for me as I held the weapons aloft, '_Wait? I thought I left combat school, must've kept these with me...though why would I have these on me right now in any case?' _The persistent ache made it impossible to focus on anything but the current situation, '_Who cares about all that!? Wonder later, protect parents now!' _

The figures leapt into action darting opposite of each other, the pistol wielding one squeezing off a few shots. I thought initially that he was just firing wildly, at least until I realized the bullets intended trajectory. "Oh no you don't!" I screamed in anger, barely managing to deflect the bullets before they hit my father, dust rounds screaming off the axe blade of of the gun in my right hand, returning a spray of fire with my left to drive him back, bullets barely missing him as he rolled away. His partner was on a similar course leaping at my mother with speed that could only have been achieved through Aura, long blades extending from the ends of the staff, converting it into a double-edged spear. '_Cowards, they're targeting my parents to throw me off balance!' _I spun around, using the momentum to knock away the bladed point just in time, catching him in a lock. "You're fighting me Asshole!" I growled, staring into the figures unseen eyes, his face still strangely hazy. My opponent kicked away suddenly, throwing me off balance before lashing out in a series of quick strikes. He seemed hesitant for some reason, his movements slower, and weaker than they had been a second earlier, '_Is he trying to hold back!?' _Bastard, did he think me weak enough that he didn't even need his full strength!? I would show him, gritting my teeth as I drew upon my Aura, exalting in the rush of power as I directed it towards my opponent. Almost immediately his weapon paused mid-swing as if caught by an invisible force.

I grinned despite a bead of sweat running down my brow from the exertion, my semblance, the thing that made me unique. It was what had earned me that scholarship to train as a huntress in the first place, it's power allowing me to manipulate my weapon as well as the space around me with ease. '_Then why did they let me leave when I'd had enough?' _a small unbidden voice at the back of my mind, different from the first, asked in confusion. I snapped back to reality, the figure had let go of his weapon, instead drawing back a hand clutching two thin throwing knives, face focused behind me at my parents who were now clutching one another.

"I SAID YOU'RE FIGHTING ME ASSHOLE!" I screamed, catching the would be assassin in my Semblance, raising him from the ground and tossing him aside like a ragdoll. He flew through the air, colliding hard against the oak tree's branches with a loud crack before falling to the ground unmoving. His partner called out in alarm, his voice sounding distorted, impossible to understand. I brought my twin weapons together, reassembling the heavy battleaxe. Panicked, my opponent fired again towards my parents only to find his bullets stopping in midair, dropping to the ground harmlessly. "Who are you!?" I asked angrily, leaping for the strange man, who barely managed to avoid bisection "WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS!" I could hear my parents cheering me on, '_I'm doing it, protecting them, this is what I should be doing!' _I pushed out with my Semblance, knocking him aside as he tried to right himself for another shot. I was above him in an instant, my weapon pressed against his neck, close enough that I could see the emerald glow of an Aura struggling to hold the weapon at bay. '_Aura again? Why are trained huntsmen targeting my family?'_

"That was amazing Maxine!" my mother called out happily, a toothy smile shining on her face as she ran up behind me alongside dad, who I noticed was staring down at the two men with an expression of hateful glee on his face. I couldn't recall ever seeing my father's face like that, even after mom died...wait. My face scrunched up as I clutched for my head with one hand, the other keeping the _Cerberus _pinned at our attackers neck. _Mom's not dead she's right here.' _But memories, flashes of an attack similar to this one, screams, shouts to run, a gunshot, a flash of steel. "What's wrong dear?" my mother asked cocking her head in confusion, "Go ahead, kill him."

"What…?" I turned around to gape at her, head still feeling as if it were being torn apart from the inside by a rabid Beowolf.

"Well you've got him pinned, and then you can finish off the other one." Dad said gesturing to the still prone figure lying a short ways away, "They meant to hurt us after all, your family."

My mom nodded, looping her finger absently through a lock of hair just as I remembered her doing years ago. "Your father's right, kill him, two quick swipes and we then we can go back to the lake. You said you wanted to draw some more didn't you?"

"N-no...NO!" I stared at her, "Something's wrong, Mom you hated the thought of me fighting, and you never hurt a fly" my eyes shifted towards dad, noting a hungry gleam in his eyes, which now seemed reflective like dark red glass. "And you...you saw what I was becoming, my urges, you thought combat school would give me an outlet, that it was better I hurt the Grimm then other people especially after…"

"Foolish girl!" My mother snapped suddenly, voice cracking like shattered glass beneath a boot, "Forget those things, they aren't important. Your happiness, your family…" the space around her seemed to shift until suddenly she held a crying form in her arms, wrapped in a white blanket, "See, you made the baby cry."

"No you're not them!" I cried out, image after image flying through my head as I lost my grip on my axe, the weapon clattering loudly as it struck the ground, "You never had a baby, those muggers killed you. I turned to face the burly Faunus, his eyes shining hatefully, "And you...you left after mom died, it was Aunt Carmen who took care of me. WHO ARE YOU!" before they could answer I was suddenly turned around and pulled into a tight embrace, face pressed against what I realized was my pinned opponents chest, he had gotten up when I was distracted. I noticed a glint of metal as the figure held me close, raising the arm that held his pistol, an exact replica of the one I'd been drawing before. '_So familiar...'_

"It's alright, close your eyes Max…" a familiar voice whispered gently, canine senses picking it up easily, "Don't open them until I say so." I shouldn't listen, not with two strange things masquerading as my parents standing behind me, not while being held by some strange man with a gun. For some reason however I trusted him, did as he asked, clutching him tightly, shivering as twin gunshots rang out from above me followed by a pair of inhuman screams, feeling hot tears running down my face.

* * *

_**-Benjamin Carson- **_

I've faced desperate raiders, soulless attack drones, and wild animals both Grimm and otherwise, but never have I hated anything with as much passion as these shadow bastards.

"You think she's gonna okay?" I asked Ambrose, cocking my head towards the Faunus. The huntsman shrugged, wincing as his shoulder throbbed painfully. His Aura had taken the worst of Max's Semblance though his arm had been dislocated in the collision and was set painfully back in place along with a pulled muscle in his leg. His stark white hair was now a light pink, discolored by a nasty cut that had yet to heal fully. "She hasn't talked at all since we told her about those things." I grimaced, dabbing at my shirt, the fabric still damp from earlier.

"You've seen what these things can do..." He replied, shooting me a stern look, "everyone deals with pain in their own way, some need a good cry, others need to vent." He shivered, likely remembering his own experience. "I don't know how yours was or how you escaped, but mine was a damn nightmare, and she was with them even longer than we were." _'Reika...' _My partner was still out with those things. The thought of these things alone with her, tormenting her... I clutched my pistol even more tightly, '_What would that be like, she barely has any memory to begin with?'_ "She's still on her feet though, that's something, just give her some time."

"Right...let's just find Reika and get out of here." I said, more to myself then Psycho before coming to a stop as Max paused suddenly, sniffing at the air loudly.

"I've got a scent…" she looked back towards us, aside from a slight red tinge under her eye there was nothing left to show she'd broken down, "It's faint but it's definitely Murasaki, and something else...those creatures I think, something's up though."

"Shit!" I swore loudly, kicking at floor, "They got her too! I should be with her right now!"

"Stow it Carson!" Max snapped, giving me a sharp glare, "I smell blood, thing is it's not human, at least not all of it."

"Not human?" Joel walked over to hear, closing his eyes, "So it's not Reika's, wait not all of it?"

"She's still alive, injured but probably not too badly, most of it smells the same as the Grimm that got me after...after Carson took them down." her mouth twitched somewhat though if Ambrose noticed the slip he pretended to ignore it. "My guess is the runt got rid of hers somehow and retaliated, bit scratched up but she's winning."

"They aren't infallible..." I piped up, drawing their attention, "They do fuck up occasionally, and once you see through it, it's a lot harder for them to get you again." The one that came after me was proof of that, assuming a form that made me angry rather than sad or contented, "Reika wasn't able to sense anything before, so maybe…"

"She knew it was a fake from the start." Joel finished, nodding to himself. "Make's sense, let's move." We broke into a full on run, Max sprinting ahead of us issuing commands as we charged down passages and side corridors. Psycho, could barely keep up with us with his leg but managed to grit his teeth through the pain, Aura flaring as he tried to sustain himself. "Within minutes the sounds of battle began to roar from up ahead, the boom of gunshots and the telltale crash of metal on stone. The sound was instantly recognizable, '_Holy shit how many are after her?' _We finally managed to reach the end of the tunnel, the space opening up into a large dome ceilinged cavern as Joel pointed his light into the space. The floor was littered by the remains of over a dozen of the spindly creatures, bodies riddled with bullet holes or missing whole sections from her piledriver. The girl herself stood at the edge of the room in bloody, torn clothes, mercilessly slamming her weapon's tonfa head into the stone, pulping another Grimm's head in a brutal tempo. I could see cracks spreading from the point of impact all the way up to the ceiling.

"Reika!" I rushed forward, a relieved smile plastered on my face that faded as soon as the girl spun to face me, her hair usually kept swept back out of her face now hung forward in a lank curtain over her eyes which looked at me with barely restrained fury, combined with her mask the whole effect gave her the look of a rabid animal as she raised her weapon. Max snarled raising _Cerberus_ though Joel restrained her before she could do anything more than thumb the safety. I noticed the small girl was panting heavily, a long scratch running up her arm tinged violet with Aura. "Reika…" I tried again, raising my hands non-threateningly, "it's me, Ben, remember? Your partner…" '_What did those things do to her?' _The mute stared at me for a few seconds before recognition entered her eyes, "That's good Reika, remem...oof!" I doubled over as the girl lashed out with an Aura powered fist, catching me in the stomach, sending me to my knees, "Reika…!" I started before she caught me up in a tight hug that I awkwardly returned, patting her on the back. '_Shit, I am just Mr. Comfort today aren't I?' _I sighed internally as I looked down at the girl, '_She's okay, we're all okay...' _"Rei…" I pushed her away, putting my hands on her shoulders, "are you okay, what did they show you?" The girl stiffened but raised her left hand, flashing a quick series of signs barely visible in the dim light.

"_It's not important."_

"Rei, it's…"

"_It's NOT important!" _She signed again, more forcefully this time. I raised my hands again, this time in surrender as I got to my feet.

"Fine, fine it's not important." I muttered, looking bad at the other two nodding. A loud screech rang down the hall shocking us all into action.

"GET OUT, OUT!" Joel called over the din as we broke out into a run, Max leading us as we made our way through the twisting passages, "How much farther!"

"Not long!" Max called back, gesturing up ahead where I noticed the telltale green paint spattered along the wall. "Entrance should be only a few minutes…!" A loud cry from above cut her off as two of the creatures leapt down from the ceiling above her. One was knocked away as my bullet blew off it's head, the other took a throwing knife to the shoulder and fell to the ground writhing.

"Shit!" Psycho clutched at his arm, wincing. He'd meant to kill the thing instantly but he'd forgotten about his arm, throwing off his aim. His Aura surged as sparks ran down his arm, the blade lodged in the Grimm, sparked to life, finishing off the injured beast. "Keep going!" he cried out. "I noticed the a drip of blood running down his face, '_He's focusing his Aura on his leg...' _I resumed the grueling pace, the cries of these monster's growing louder from behind us, '_He must be almost dead on his feet...' _ We all were, Max was panting loudly though trying to pass it off as anger while Reika's eyes seemed dazed, even my arm was getting harder and harder to move as my own Aura decreased, I almost hadn't been able to make that shot. "Come on!" I fired back behind me at the shadows following us, most of the shots impacting off the stone but judging by a few pained shrieks some of the rounds must have hit home.

After a minute we found the cavern entrance, passing through the crack and making our way up the mine's shaft breaking suddenly into the light of the fast setting sun and kept running, ending up sprawled several dozen feet away. Joel pulled the signal beacon out and pressed the button, the device emitting a loud beeping noise. "Holy shit!" Max coughed, looking back at the tunnel fearfully. I could make out a few moving shapes, one of the Grimm tried to crawl after us, but as soon as it's leathery black skin made contact with the sun's light it sizzled loudly, forcing it back into the tunnel. Bastet's message came flooding back to me.

"Sunlight!" I cried out, getting to my feet, "They hate sunlight!"

"Well we're running out of sunlight!" Max yelled back, looking out at the sun. "We need to get out of here!"

"The pilot's going to be a few minutes…" Joel growled angrily, still lying on his back heaving, "He won't get here in time." He was right, already a long shadow was beginning to form, shading the entrance of the cavern. "Fucking hell…" Reika slumped her head forward, placing her face into her hands.

"The bomb…" I muttered, an idea forming in my head, "the bomb at the entrance, it was set so it would take these things out."

"And half of the mountain along with it." Joel finished, his eyes closing. '_Right...forgot that part.' _I scratched at my head trying to think of something else when our leader spoke again, voice sounding resigned. "It would work though."

"Man…" Max's face fell into the sand laughing wildly, "that's so fucked. It would be an awesome boom though, and the charge was aimed up, not at us."

"Are you kidding me?" I looked at them aghast, realizing what they were thinking, "You do realize we'd be caught in the debris still right, and the shockwave? It's half a goddamn mountain."

"We'd stop these things though." Joel looked at me intently, "Blow these things back to hell and make sure they don't hurt anyone else,not the worst way to go out I suppose." The shade had spread by now, Grimm were starting to exit the tunnel, red eyes glaring at us hungrily. I glanced at Reika who looked back at me, nodding solemnly. I closed my eyes, mind reeling back until a sort of...acceptance, clicked into place. '_Always did want to go out with a bang.' _I chuckled, looking around at my teammates, '_Though got to say in my imagination I was hoping it'd be a few years down the line at least, maybe in a bed with a few gorgeous beauties.' _My eyes fell on Max who smiled evilly, reddish brown eyes fixed on the Grimm.

"Those fuckers don't even know what's coming…" she murmured, eyes widening with excitement as if to steel herself for something, "maybe I can...maybe, NO! I can do it!" I ignored the rest of her words, raising my pistol, taking aim for one of the exposed dust cores. My gaze shifted at the last second towards the Grimm closest to us, it's body perched on all fours, snarling, tentacles flailing. '_Burn in Hell you sons of bitches' _I flared my Aura, time slowing down as I fired, watching the bullet fly towards the core, watching as the Grimm tried and failed to intercept it. The round pierced the outer shell and suddenly it was as if the sun had come down from the heavens as light poured from the tunnel, cracking stone as the whole world shook. "_Beautiful...' _I thought numbly as a glowing reddish form leapt in front of me, arms outstretched. It was then the world went dark.

* * *

_**-Jude Redgrave-**_

I'd been halfway through a can of beans, relaxing comfortably next to a small flare intent on getting some grub in me before picking up the kids when the distress signal rang out from the transceiver. '_Shit shit shit SHIT!' _I leapt into the bullhead's cockpit, not even bothering with pre-flight checks, engines crying out as I roared into the sky towards the worksite pushing the bird to her limits. "This better not be some prank to get me to pick em up faster!"

'_Stupid, reckless hunters!' _I thought, placing the flight helmet over my head, to think years ago I'd wanted to be one of those nutcases, every little boy and girl did at one time or another I suppose, raised on tales of heroism and adventure. Even after the sobering revelation that my own skills with Aura made me unsuitable for actual combat, I still wanted to do my part against the Grimm. Becoming a combat pilot seemed the next best thing, nothing like shredding Grimm from above with a heavy machine gun while ferrying the real heroes to their destination.

Enlisting at eighteen and serving three years in the kingdom's military, I'd been selected by Ozpin himself as a pilot only a month previously, this disaster, my first routine assignment. "Come on Lucy, come on!" I urged, patting the ship's dials affectionately. One of the oldest models, the craft had been in service to Beacon for years and had belonged to my predecessor, a surly veteran named Gregor who I'd co-piloted for. She wasn't the prettiest bird in the sky but she was reliable and had apparently been flying since well before he'd joined.

The mountain was in view, silhouetted against the waning sun, pretty as a portrait when suddenly the horizon lit up in and enormous flare of multicolored fire, lighting up the sky clear as day and taking the mountain along with it. The shockwave buffeting the small craft hard, sending it into a wild spin as stone shards of the mountain fell around me, one particularly large one cracking the canopy as it impacted. "OH CRAP!" I pulled the yoke back, cranking back the engine, barely managing to keep her in the air as a plume of smoke rose up from where the worksite had lain previously. The picturesque mountain looking as if it had had a fight with an ice cream scoop and lost, badly, the blast having flattened the surrounding forests. '_What the hell did those kids do!?' _I gaped at the wanton destruction, waiting for the billowing smoke to clear.

Bringing Lucy down into a controlled hover I switched on the searchlight, trying desperately to find any sign of AMBR, the entire area covered in rubble and debris. '_Ozpin is not going to like this...' _I groaned inwardly as I swung around for another pass. Just as I was about to give up hope and start back for Beacon a loud boom rose up from the ground a few meters away, sending me scrambling for the controls ready to get the hell out of here in case whatever had taken out the mountain was back for round two. After a few seconds of no exploding death storms I worked up the nerve to check out the area, shocked to see four students crawling out of a hole in the ground, all accounted for. They all seemed alive and intact though I noticed the Faunus being supported by the one with the artificial arm. I quickly brought the bullhead down to the ground quickly.

"I don't believe it…" I called out, stepping from the cockpit to meet them, wincing a bit as I took in the state of them "You kiddos alright?" Bloody, battered, and covered head to toe in dust they stepped silently into the ship. Closing the side doors I noticed them all slumped against the panels, not even bothering to secure themselves, the Faunus seemed to have knocked out, her head on the poncho wearing one's shoulder. Their leader, the tall one with the white hair, came up to join me in the cockpit a few minutes later after making sure the rest of his team was settled, falling into the co-pilot seat with a groan. "If you don't mind me asking, what the hell happened back there?" I asked nervously, flinching back as he turned to face me, a haunted look in his eyes that didn't belong on such a young face.

"Trust me, you don't want to know." was all he'd said for the rest of the trip back as he typed up a report to send ahead. "You really don't want to know…"

'_You know...maybe I got off easy not being a huntsman after all.'_ I gulped, patting the controls one last time, _'Sorry I ever regretted babe."_

* * *

_**-Joel Ambrose- **_

I stepped off the bullhead with a relieved sigh, the sight of Beacon's tower and the lights pouring from a few of the rooms acting as a comforting balm. '_We made it back, all of us...' _It had been a close call and it was all thanks to Max. The Faunus had leapt in front of us when the bomb went off, using her Semblance to somehow bend the force of the explosion as well as the debris around us, and even managed to blow us a way out afterwards in a display of near god-like power. The strain had finally caught up with her though and she'd fallen unconscious once she'd stepped foot on the aircraft. '_Probably for the best, she'd be freaked out otherwise._' I supposed making my way back to the school with the rest of my team, the Faunus in Ben's arms slumbering peacefully.

At least that made one of us, Ben and Reika had managed to catch some sleep on the trip back while I'd sat typing up the mission report, detailing our little nightmare for the school. I still picked up on their strain however, their movements sloppy and uncoordinated. Reika especially looked the worse for wear, her injuries already healed though the effort had left her swaying on her feet, Aura depleted. I could relate, body aching more than it had in years.

On approach I wasn't surprised to see Ozpin flanked by Goodwitch standing at the landing pad waiting for us, a concerned look on his face as he came to greet us. "Joel, I received your report, are you…" he didn't get the chance to finish as my fist crashed into his cheek sending headmaster to the ground with his glasses flying. What annoyed me more was that the move was sloppy, slow, completely telegraphed and he still didn't even bother avoiding it, almost like he was humoring me by letting me make contact '_Or maybe it's his way of apologizing!' _. I reeled back hissing through gritted teeth as pain shot up my arm, still not fully healed fully. The pilot cried out in shock while the rest of my team just stood back looking nervous.

"You...You son of a bitch!" I growled, staring at the huntsman, ready to defend myself if he struck back.

"Mr. Ambrose!" the blonde huntresses' crop was in her hands in an instant but she was stopped as the headmaster got to his feet quickly placing a hand on her shoulder as he rubbed his cheek gingerly, a bruise already forming on the pale skin. To his credit he didn't try to use his Aura to heal the injury, I probably would've tried again if he had.

"It's alright Glynda." he reassured her, staring at me intently. "He has more than enough reason to be upset." she looked ready to argue the point but lowered her weapon slowly, giving me a sharp look that I returned.

"Damn right I do, we all do!" I said slowly, gesturing back to the rest of my team. "I don't care if we're skilled or not, I don't care about you using whatever pieces you have available!" I took a step forward, "You have me Ozpin, this collar proves that, but if you ever endanger my team again by using us as pawns…" I couldn't even finish I was so angry, leading my team off the platform and back towards the academy, leaving the two professors and the nervous pilot standing there staring after us. "Get them in bed." I ordered Ben as we entered the dormitories.

"What about…?" the sharpshooter looked at me questioningly before nodding, face sifting to a more serious expression, "Will do Psycho."

"Thanks Ben, you did good." I clapped him on the shoulder with my good arm cocking my head towards Reika. "You all did."

"Don't sell yourself short man, you did the best you could in a bad situation." he replied returning the gesture. "Punching the headmaster though…"

"I know…" I glanced at my fist soberly, "Not one of my proudest moments, was it?" I admitted cheeks flushing, "Haven't let myself lose control like that in years.".

He just laughed, staring down at the Faunus in his arms, "Ah well, one of us had to do it with Max out, better you then the guy with the metal fist. Now all I need is to beat the shit out of Ice Queen's daddy and we'll be almost even for that shit storm." I made sure they had all entered the room before making my way down the hall to the nearest shadowed space, the phantom child's distorted laughter playing on repeat in my head. I tugged at the collar encircling my neck, feeling as if the small metal loop was suffocating me where I stood.

"_You're a killer Joel Ambrose…" _I slumped back against the wall, crouching against the floor clutching fruitlessly at my ears, "_...a weapon, a tool to be used by others…" _The phantom was new but the words were old, questions I'd asked of myself sitting alone in that cell and that I thought were long behind me. Thing about prison is you get a lot of time to yourself to just think about what you did to end up there, and I'd had five long months with nothing but my shadow for company. "Damn it…" I muttered, feeling warmth travel down my cheeks. All those faces, all that pain, all for a damn grudge…"Damn it!"

* * *

_**-Yang Xiao Long-**_

'_Man what a day!' _I thought, cracking my back as I made my way back to JNPR's room, finally finished with Professor Peach's stupid sap homework, being the only one who hadn't managed to get it finished. Since we'd touched back down RWBY and JNPR had been having a little party, celebrating Vomit Boy's first kill. Ruby had spent an hour relaying the gory details of how he'd decapitated the Ursa in one swing, felling the terrible beast and saving Cardin's ass in the process, slight embellishments included.

Awesome Grimm killing adventure stories aside however, I was just relieved the whole of JNPR was getting along again, Joel had been right after all, apparently all Jaune had need was just a bit of time to get his priorities straight. Speaking of the huntsman he and his team should be getting back from their own mission right by now. '_I should swing by, get em to tell us how their mission went.' _I grinned excitedly as I moved down the hallway, '_Maybe I shouldn't, they could be wiped out_.' tired I corrected myself on the choice of words. I mean it might be their first official mission but it wasn't like AMBR couldn't handle it. As I neared their room however I heard a slight whimpering noise coming from down the hall.

Curious, I followed the sound down the stone corridor, catching sight of a familiar figure curled up next to an open window, head clutched in his hands, moonlight throwing shadows across the floor. "...all my fault, it's all my fault, it's all my fault…" Joel muttered over and over, shoulders heaving, "I'm so sorry…" It was as if he didn't even notice me. his eyes fixed on the ground in front of him.

"Joel…?" I asked hesitantly, making my presence known as I stepped closer. From what I could make out his whole body was covered in a fine layer of dust, his clothes torn, the plates of his armor scuffed and dented. "Joel." I repeated, this time more confidently, the huntsman froze, turning his head slowly to face mine, face twisted in a pained grimace. His eyes though, I'd seen that look on Ruby's face years earlier whenever she had a nightmare. After her mother's death I'd taken on the responsibility of comforting my little sister on such nights, dad either too busy and too broken up to give the girl the comfort she needed at the time. So like any good sister I stepped up, letting her curl up beside me, telling her everything would be all right, keeping the monsters at bay.

I dropped down instinctively as I placed my arms around him, pulling him into a tight embrace. He stiffened and for a few seconds I thought he would try to pull away, instead he buried his face in my shoulder breaking down completely as he gripped at my arms tightly for support. "I'm sorry...I'm sorry…" the huntsman kept repeating over and over, voice muffled by my hair as I stroked his back slowly, cooing softly in his ear.

_**-END **_

_**A/N: Hey guys, so ends the first part of this story and man this took awhile to write. Thanks for all of your support and hopefully the next part will be out soon. (Thank you thanksgiving break for being right around the corner.) Gonna be taking a little break and get some work done on other things I've been neglecting. **_


End file.
